Alliés
by lilyrosealaska
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Pendant la guerre on a toujours besoin d'alliés. Mais ce ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit. [Dramione - Hinny - Ransy - Daphnaise - Lunéo] Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Sachez que cette fiction sort tout droit de **mon** imagination et qu'**il est donc interdit de la reproduire**. De plus, **les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling** et tous droits sur ces noms lui sont réservés, mais pour les autres personnages et l'histoire j'en suis la seule et unique créatrice. _**Respectez mon travail !**_

**Bonne lecture** et n'hésitez pas à **commenter, laissez des reviews :)**

**Info pratique :** cette histoire contient un **langage familier** et un chapitre "**lemon**" (scènes à caractères sexuelles). Si cela vous choque, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ma fiction. _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

**Bisous mes bébés dragons, votre dévouée Lily-Rose**

_Tout plagiat sera punit. (Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)_

* * *

"Pendant la guerre on a toujours besoin d'alliés. Mais ce ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit."

_Harry Potter_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Théodore Nott_

_Daphné Greengrass_

**Dramione**  
**#AlliésLRA**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis une trentaine de minutes, Ginny Weasley arpentait de long en large les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'Hermione Granger ou de Luna Lovegood. Elle avait besoin de conseils féminins pour entretenir sa relation ambiguë avec Harry Potter et il était hors de question qu'elle aille voir cette idiote de Lavande Brown.

Lavande était certes la petite-amie de son frère, mais Ginny trouvait que cette relation était plus qu'absurde et ne l'acceptait d'autant moins que ça blessait sa meilleure amie. Son frère avait l'air d'un idiot avec cette Lavande et les voir ensemble donnait envie de vomir. Entre les surnoms stupides et les petites attentions à la limite de l'indécence, elle et leurs amis n'en pouvaient plus du couple. Enfin, surtout elle.

La rouquine soupira en repensant aux hurlements que Lavande avait poussés le soir d'avant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, expliquant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle allait franchir le pas avec Ronald. D'ailleurs, même ceux qui ne voulaient pas savoir l'avaient finalement su. Merveilleux. Hermione était alors partie presque en courant sous le regard vicieux et purement méchant de la blonde, ce qui avait fait perdre son calme à la cadette des Weasley.

« - Regarde où tu vas Weasley. »

Ginny reprit ses esprits en se faisant bousculer par Blaise Zabini. Serpentard à son actif, meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy lui-même meilleur ennemi d'Harry. Sans un mot de plus le vert et argent s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille abasourdie dans le couloir. Depuis quand partait-il ainsi sans lancer ne serait-ce qu'une petite insulte ? C'était pourtant une occasion en or de la trainer dans la boue, mais non. Rien. C'était louche.

Luna Lovegood arriva dans ce même couloir juste à ce moment précis, et posa son regard enfantin sur la rouquine, lui souriant avec toute l'innocence du monde. Mais Ginny, elle, n'était pas innocente et elle attrapa la main de son amie pour suivre discrètement le Serpentard. Ce dernier alla jusqu'à l'arrière du château, rejoignant ses amis dans une petite cour sombre. Malfoy, Parkinson et Nott.

Tous assis les uns à côté des autres, ils discutaient à voix basses et Ginny sortit une des inventions de ses grands-frères préférés pour écouter ce qu'ils mijotaient. Cachées derrière une grosse colonne de pierre, les deux jeunes filles se demandaient surtout pourquoi les Serpentard se mettaient à découvert pour discuter. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, pourquoi rester à la vue de tout le monde alors qu'ils auraient pu faire leurs réunions secrètes de futurs mangemorts dans leur salle commune ?

« - Je n'en peux plus les garçons. Vraiment vraiment plus ! L'ambiance est étouffante, ils se préparent tous pour la guerre et nous on est comme des cons au milieu à hésiter à prendre parti.

\- Pansy, on va prendre parti y'a pas à hésiter.

\- Mais bordel Blaise, tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ! Voldemort au pouvoir ? Ridicule, je lui botterai moi-même le cul si Potter n'y arrive pas.

\- Pansy calme toi on pourrait nous entendre.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Mais Théo on ne fait pas semblant d'être des connards depuis notre naissance pour qu'un gryffondor, en se baladant, nous trouve en train de dire que 'oui d'accord on a la marque des ténèbres mais on avait pas le choix, parce que de un ce tatouage est carrément moche et de deux on aurait bien aimé faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, rien que pour les plats renommés de Madame Weasley', ça le fait pas !

\- Oh merde, Draco dit quelque chose… Oh mec tu nous écoutes au moins ?

\- Je pensais à un truc…

\- Eclaire nos lanternes.

\- Si elle me le demande, je pense que je lâche tout et je vais avec elle.

\- QUOI ? TU VAS TOUT LÂCHER POUR ASTORIA GREENGRASS ?

\- Hein ? Mais non crétin, Astoria à le QI d'un lémurien sous morphine, tu sais bien de qui il parle.

\- Bah non, du coup je sais pas…

\- Si Granger me le demande, si elle vient me voir pour me dire de lâcher Voldemort pour elle, je le fais.

\- Si tu le fais, on te suit.

\- Merci.

\- Mais elle ne te le demandera jamais.

\- T'es super cool comme mec Théo, vraiment.

\- Regardez les choses en face : elle aime Weasley et tout le monde le sait, et puis t'es quand même son pire ennemi. Alors ouais, peut-être que tu l'aimes mais à mon avis, le jour où elle te demandera ça, va bien falloir vérifier son état mental avant. »

Ginny en savait assez. Elle attrapa le bras de Luna et la tira avec elle, courant presque pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor, un peu sonnée par sa découverte. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, amoureux d'Hermione. Impensable. Mais l'idée de les voir ensemble n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement, l'avoir de notre côté pendant la guerre serait un avantage non négligeable.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année et trouvèrent une Hermione bien calée dans son lit, lisant un livre d'amour comme tous les soirs depuis que Lavande Brown lui étalait son bonheur sous le nez. La jolie brune releva les yeux de son livre et sourit à ses amies, heureuse de les voir et surtout de pouvoir échapper à la discussion qu'entretenaient Lavande et Parvati sur les nouveaux sous-vêtements de la blonde. Ginny pouffa de rire et s'assit près de son amie, alors que Luna fermait les rideaux du baldaquins et lançait un silencio dessus.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es amoureuse de Ron ?

\- Ginny s'il te plait…

\- Réponds-moi Herm' !

\- Tu sais bien que oui, tout le monde le sait…

\- Mais enfin tu mérites tellement mieux !

\- Pardon ? Mais enfin Gin' c'est ton frère !?

\- Je sais, et justement ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et clairement l'homme de ta vie n'est pas mon frère. Et puis il sort avec boucle d'or…

\- Je sais…

\- Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec d'autres garçons ? De beaux joueurs de Quidditch ?

\- Je n'aime pas le Quidditch et le seul joueur que je connaisse personnellement c'est Harry !

\- Cherche dans une autre maison alors.

\- Mais Luna je ne connais pas assez les…

\- Elle a raison ! Les plus beaux sont à serpentard.

\- GIN' !

\- Quoi ? Physiquement les joueurs de serpentard sont des dieux vivant parmi les hommes !

\- Malfoy est très bien foutu parait-il…

\- Je ne sortirais pas avec lui Luna !

\- On te dit pas de sortir avec, profite juste un peu plus de ton adolescence Herm' !

\- Je vais y penser, mais pour l'instant allons manger ! »

Les trois filles sortirent du dortoir et rejoignirent Harry qui les attendait dans le salon de la salle commune. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Ginny en souriant, qui elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Marchant devant Hermione et Luna qui parlaient de la prochaine promenade dans la Forêt Interdite, puis d'une espèce d'insecte que personne ne semblait connaitre, Harry secoua la tête amusé alors qu'Hermione se désintéressait totalement de la conversation, habituée aux délires de la blonde.

Ginny capta alors le regard d'Hermione qui restait braqué sur les escaliers de pierre d'où arrivait une vague d'élèves et surtout, d'où arrivaient les Serpentard. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott et Daphné Greengrass. Hermione fixa plus que nécessaire Draco Malfoy, ce qui n'échappa pas à Pansy Parkinson qui lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes, montrant Granger du menton.

Hermione détourna alors rapidement les yeux, rougissant et se mit à fixer les deux énormes portes de la Grande Salle. Ginny, amusée, entendit alors un « J'hallucine ! » de Zabini mais fut vite entrainée par Harry vers la table des rouge et or, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'y porter plus attention. Luna allait s'assoir avec ses camarades de maison alors qu'Hermione s'installait avec Dean et Seamus qui embêtaient joyeusement Harry pour être entré dans la Grande Salle avec la plus jeune des Weasley. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention aux moqueries de ses deux amis et se pencha vers Hermione, la fixant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as Herm' ? Tu es toute rouge ?

\- Je… quoi ? »

Ses mains sur ses joues, elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette tout juste pleine.

« - Pourquoi Zabini nous fixe ? Et les quatre autres d'ailleurs ?

\- J'en sais rien Harry, ne t'occupe pas d'eux, tu leurs accordes trop d'importance.

\- T'as raison. »

Tous commencèrent à manger, mais les pensées de la rouquine vagabondaient entre l'attitude des Serpentard et la vue répugnante de Lavande donnant à manger à Ron en gloussant. Un soupire. Deux. Trois. Elle allait se lever pour intervenir voyant Hermione au bout du rouleau, mais son attention fut attirée par les cinq Serpentard qui s'approchaient nonchalamment de leur table.

« - Fais attention Weasley, un peu plus et ta copine te pré-mâche ta bouffe ! »

Malfoy passa avec son sourire en coin, Parkinson gloussa accrochée à son bras, Nott secoua la tête gentiment et Daphné Greengrass souriait à la bêtise de Zabini. Zabini qui fit un clin d'oeil amical à Hermione qui en resta bouche bée… Hallucinant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_« - Fais attention Weasley, un peu plus et ta copine te pré-mâche ta bouffe ! »_

Blaise Zabini fit un clin d'oeil malicieux à Hermione Granger à la fin de sa phrase qui la laissa bouche bée et fit éclater de rire la fille Weasley. Accompagné de ses amis, il alla s'installer à la table des Serpentard alors que Ron devenait rouge écrevisse et que Potter essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire. Les exclamations du rouquin furent tellement bruyante que toute la Grande Salle pu entendre leur conversation.

« - Mais… pourquoi vous rigolez ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle gros bêta !

\- Parce que tu trouves Blaise Zabini drôle maintenant Ginny ?

\- Sa réflexion l'était.

\- Et quand ils nous insultent tu trouves ça drôle aussi ?

\- Tu t'énerves parce qu'il s'en est prit à toi et seulement toi !

\- Justement ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a défendu ?

\- Parce qu'il a raison.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Ecoute Ronald, je suis ta soeur, pas ton amie, donc je peux me permettre de critiquer tes copines alors qu'Harry et Hermione non. Et là, ce que tu fais avec Boucle d'Or c'est limite du pornographique ! Alors oui, j'ai rigolé à la blague de Zabini, parce que oui, les serpentard peuvent être drôle et oui je pense pareil que lui sur ce sujet.

\- Je te permet pas !

\- Je me permet toute seule Brown.

\- Ecoute moi la rouquine…

\- Ton copain, alias mon frère est aussi roux. Et moi, contrairement à toi il m'aura toute sa vie, alors je te déconseille de continuer ta phrase. »

Ginny Weasley se leva en colère, et partie de la grande salle, furieuse. Granger la suivie quelques secondes plus tard alors que Potter la regardait comme si elle le trahissait de le laisser seul avec le couple alors que son meilleur ami le fixait ahuri, de comprendre que ses amis pensaient la même chose que sa soeur. Brown, le regard noir fixa Granger avant de nous fixer à notre tour. Pansy pouffa de rire et le groupe des Serpentard du sortir pour éviter d'exploser de rire devant toute l'école.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les couloirs du château, essayant de reprendre leurs calmes, repensant sans cesse au visage cramoisi du roux. Théodore Nott s'arrêta soudainement, faisant signe à ses amis de se stopper, alors que Weasley Fille arrivait à grand pas vers eux.

« - Hey ! J'ai besoin de vous. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, surprit.

« - Nous ? Comme… nous ?

\- Oui « vous » Zabini. Ce que tu as fait c'était vraiment cool et il faudrait que tu le refasses. »

Les vert et argent mirent quelques secondes à comprendre le message et Blaise reprit la parole.

« - Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux qu'on en fasse baver à ton frère et sa copine ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et pourquoi rendrait-on service à une gryffondor ?

\- Oh sérieusement Parkinson, ça vous fait autant plaisir qu'à moi de voir Brown s'en prendre plein la tête…

\- Elle a pas tord.

\- THÉO !

\- Quoi ? Elle a pas tord. Pansy tu hais Lavande Brown, et si en plus on a l'aval d'une Weasley et gryffondor pour s'en prendre à un autre Weasley et gryffondor je vois pas pourquoi on hésiterait… »

Granger sortit de nul surprenant tout le monde, et se postât près de sa meilleure amie les mains sur les hanches, un regard qui se voulait sévère.

« - Mais enfin Ginny, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je pactise avec l'ennemi pour te venger.

\- J'ai rien demander !

\- Hermione, Ron te mérite pas, y'a plein d'autres mecs bien mieux qui t'attendent… comme un certaine personne mentionnée plus tôt… tu vois de qui je parle ? Oh fais pas cette tête Herm' je sais très bien que tu vois !

\- Arrête tout de suite ce truc que tu fais… Ecoute Gin' je n'ai besoin de personne pour me venger de Ron, et je ne veux aucun joueur de Quidditch, et surtout pas Ma… lui !

\- AH AH ! Je n'ai pas mentionné son nom que tu pensais à lui ! Je savais qu'il t'attirait, j'y crois pas, c'est tellement excitant !

\- Ginny !

\- Bon, les deux là, on vous dérange peut-être !

\- Pas du tout, si je vous ai des réductions dans le magasin de mes frères ça vous va ?

\- Parfait !

\- Gin' !

\- Quoi ? Je prépare mentalement ma famille pour l'annonce !

\- L'annonce ?

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi elles parlent ?

\- Mais…

\- L'annonce du premier couple gryffondor/serpentard bien sûre !

\- Argh, je m'en vais tu m'énerve ! »

Furieuse, Granger repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. ils avaient bien entendu ? La rouquine voulait caser Draco et Granger ensemble ? Intéressant… Draco n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore assimilé l'information lorsque Ginny soupira et s'en alla, suivant Granger, nous faisant un signer de la main pour au revoir.

« - Euh, il s'est bien passé ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Si tu veux dire par là que la fille Weasley veut qu'on fasse chier son frère et veut en plus mettre Draco et Granger ensemble, alors oui.

\- J'en reviens pas…

\- Personne n'en reviens Draco. »

Personne. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins abasourdi par la nouvelle, et de son point de vu de meilleur ami, Blaise sut qu'il allait mettre un temps certain à faire redescendre Draco sur terre. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange était la réaction de Ginny. Quelques jours plus tôt elle leurs lançait encore des regards noirs et des gestes obscènes de la main, alors pourquoi se revirement soudain ?

« - Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre.

\- Non, Théo, moi aussi. Weasley est étrange…

\- Il va falloir mener une enquête. »

Daphné se porta volontaire pour enquêter en levant sa main sous le regard surprit de son petit-ami, et elle expliqua alors à Blaise qu'elle parlait de temps à autre avec Loufoca Lovegood. Blaise acquiesça puis se reconcentra sur son meilleur ami, puisque sa mission à lui était de sauver son âme en perdition qui voguait actuellement sur un océan rose rempli de fées et de licornes depuis qu'il avait comprit que Granger pouvait éventuellement l'apprécier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ginny essayait de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione depuis presque une demie-heure mais cette dernière ne voulait rien entendre. Que sa meilleure amie s'en prenne à Lavande, elle s'en fichait, mais Ron ! C'était son frère tout de même. Et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment appréciée les allusions d'un possible couple entre Gryffondor et Serpentard… En fait, surtout entre elle et Draco Malfoy. Elle eu léger malaise en y pensant. Et même si un jour il lui plaisait, c'était le fils d'un mangemort, et peut-être même qu'il en était un lui-même. Hermione était une née-moldue, une Gryffondor, une résistante, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« - Ecoute-moi Hermione !

\- Non, c'est de la méchanceté gratuite Ginny, il n'y a que les serpentard qui font ça, pas nous, pas toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ?!

\- Mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça ! Mon frère a été méchant et…

\- Et je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller ! Gin' enfin, je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit-copain que je n'aime pas, et je n'ai surtout pas besoin des serpentard pour me venger de Ron et de Lavande ! Laisse-moi régler ça toute seule d'accord ?

\- Ok, d'accord… Mais si tu n'y arrives pas j'interviens !

\- Si tu veux. »

La brune se laissa tomber dans le canapé rouge de la salle commune et Harry, voyant que Ginny avait disparue dans son dortoir, s'assit près d'elle et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. La chaleur réconfortante de son meilleur ami lui fit le plus grand bien et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, soupirant, les yeux fixés sur le feu de cheminée qui éclairait et réchauffait la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione ?

\- Ginny est une terreur, Ron m'ignore, oh et Lavande veut sûrement m'enterrer vivante…

\- Ginny veut te voir heureuse, Ron est un crétin qui va vite revenir te voir en rampant, et Lavande est… Lavande quoi ! Elle ne mérite pas ton attention et surtout pas que tu te mettes dans cet état pour elle. Laisse là faire, dans quelques jours ils ne seront plus ensemble.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Ron m'a dit qu'il en avait marre, qu'elle était collante et insupportable.

\- Tu crois qu'à chaque fois qu'il aura une petite-amie il m'oubliera ?

\- Je penses surtout que c'est Lavande qui veut qu'il t'oubli.

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin on s'entendait bien avant !

\- Mais Mione, regarde nous ! Il y a des fois ou on n'a même pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que les autres penses ! Notre amitié est fusionnel, et fraternel. J'ai besoin de toi et de Ron pour vivre, et toi de Ron et moi, et lui de nous. C'est comme ça, mais les gens ne l'acceptent pas tous. Lavande est juste jalouse de la relation privilégié que tu as avec « son RonRon ».

\- Sans doute… »

Ainsi collés l'un à l'autre à regarder le feu, les deux Gryffondor étaient plongés dans leurs pensées quand Ronald et Lavande passèrent près d'eux en s'embrassant langoureusement, faisant baisser les yeux la brune.

« - Les serpentard étaient gentils tout à l'heure, tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Ça dépend avec qui.

\- Zabini m'a fait un sourire… et Ginny essaie de me faire sortir avec Malfoy…

\- Bizarre… Attends, QUOI ?

\- Zabini m'a fait un sourire. Et Ginny essaie de me faire sortir avec Malfoy.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire ça ?

\- Pour que j'oublie tu sais qui…

\- On dirait que tu parles de Voldemort quand tu dis ça c'est très perturbant ! Mais attend, y'a plein d'autres mecs qui reverraient d'être avec toi, pourquoi lui ?

\- Aucune idée, et Luna est d'accord avec elle en plus.

\- Je vais essayer de lui sortir les vers du nez, en attendant surtout, ne t'approche pas de lui. Je suis certain qu'il a la marque des ténèbres sur le bras.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas de preuve !

\- Fais moi confiance Herm', juste, fais moi confiance ! »

La discussion s'arrêta là, coincée entre la folie provisoire de la cadette des Weasley et la probabilité que Malfoy ait la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Hermione monta se coucher dans son dortoir, ignorant alors les bavardages de Lavande et de Parvati. Sa couette bien enroulée autour d'elle, elle se laissa emportée par Morphée et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Daphné Greengrass révisait ses cours pendant que les garçons parlaient Quidditch. Draco, lui, était un peu à part, repensant à ce que mini-Weasley avait dit. Pansy s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son bras, le faisant tressaillir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait posé sa main sur la marque de leur Maître, et avec un soupire elle releva la manche de son ami essayant comme tous les soirs de voir si les sorts qu'elle avait apprit plus tôt à la bibliothèque pouvait faire disparaitre l'affreux tatouages et si possible, pour toujours.

« - Arrête Pans', tu sais bien que rien ne marchera.

\- Laisse-moi au moins essayer Draco, j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Mais tu le sais, si on pouvait l'enlever tu ne crois pas que nos parents l'aurais fait ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas l'avoir pour le reste de ma vie !

\- Je sais Pans', moi non plus… »

Pansy appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et avec une douceur qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, il lui prit la main, caressant du bout des doigts sa paume. La jeune fille eu le coeur serré en se rendant compte que jamais Draco ne pourrait être avec la fille qu'il aimait, parce qu'ils avaient un rôle à jouer et que Granger, aussi intelligente soit-elle, ne voyait pas ce qu'ils cachaient. Ils auraient pu s'entraider, devenir alliés. Des alliés dans le camp adverse serait bénéfique pour la résistance… Des alliés… !

« - Mais oui c'est ça ! »

La brune se leva d'un bond de son siège, faisant sursauter ses quatre amis.

« - Pans' ? Ça va ?

\- Il nous faut des alliés dans le camp adverse !

\- Sans déconner ? C'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ?

\- Mais Blaise bordel, au lieu d'enquêter sur les gryffondor pour voir ce que trafique Weasley, on pourrait tout aussi bien tout leur dire !

\- À qui ? Quand ? Où ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

\- À Potter, Granger, les Weasley. Quand ? Ce week-end. Où ? La salle sur demande. Pourquoi ? Au lieu de mettre en danger nos proches a essayer de contacter les membres de l'Ordre, on pourrait tout aussi bien contacter les futurs membres qui eux contacteront les membres actifs ! Et en plus Draco se rapprochera considérablement de Granger et nous on pourra être en guillemet « normaux » avec d'autres gens que notre petit groupe !

\- Elle a pas tord les gars…

\- J'suis d'accord !

\- Théo ?

\- Pareil.

\- Dray' ?

\- C'est pas moi qui l'annonce.

\- SUPER ! »

Avec un sourire radieux, Pansy alla se coucher suivit de Daphné, se sentant enfin utile dans cette guerre, et ravie de pouvoir enfin se rapprocher de la jeune fille qui faisait battre le coeur de son meilleur ami.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione était assise dans le parc du château, lisant un livre sur les créatures magiques rares lorsqu'une tornade brune lui tomba littéralement dessus faisant s'envoler son livre plus loin. La jeune Gryffondor se retrouva alors sous une Pansy Parkinson particulièrement souriante, ce qui la mit très vite mal à l'aise.

« - Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es malade ?

\- Toi, Potter et les Weasley, vous venez nous rejoindre dans vingt minutes dans la salle sur demande !

\- « Nous » ? comment-ça « nous » ? Qui est « nous » ?

\- Draco, Blaise, Théo, Daphné et moi voyons ! Aller Granger on a un truc très très important à vous dire ! »

La Serpentard repartie alors aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, retrouvant Malfoy qui l'attendait plus loin. Elle lui prit la main et après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à son oreille, ils disparurent, laissant la rouge et or totalement perdue. Elle reprit ses affaires et partit à la recherche de ses amis, et trouva Ginny et Luna ensemble puis les garçons quelques temps après et tous ensemble, allèrent retrouver les Serpentard. Harry et Ron étaient derrière les filles, parlant à voix basses de Lavande, pendant que Ginny radotait sur la retenue que le Professeur Snape lui avait mit et alors que Luna disait bonjour à chaque tableau qu'ils croisaient.

Devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande attendaient les cinq vert et argent. Blaise Zabini passa trois fois devant le mur vierge et lorsqu'une porte apparu ils entrèrent tous sans un mot, s'installant sur les canapés et les fauteuils qui étaient présent dans la salle.

Un long silence gênant prit place entre les deux groupes ennemis, puis Parkinson se leva et se racla la gorge, comme avant un discours.

« - Très bien, alors nous avons quelque chose à vous dire… Alors nous, enfin nous cinq quoi, nous sommes… euh nous sommes…

\- Des mangemorts.

\- Je le savais.

\- Comment tu pouvais le savoir Potter ?

\- Je suis plutôt observateur.

\- C'est pas ça le sujet.

\- Ce que Pansy essaie de vous dire c'est que nous sommes peut-être des mangemorts mais nous ne l'avons jamais voulu.

\- Et ?

\- Granger, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a des livres qui t'ont plutôt bien aidés pour la recherche des Horcrux et qui sont apparus dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Si mais comment tu…

\- C'est nous qui les avons mit là.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Bon, pour faire simple et rapide, on ne veut pas de l'autre psychopathe dopé à la magie noire au pouvoir, alors on vous aide comme on peut pour trouver ce qui peut le tuer. On a essayé aussi de contacter l'Ordre du Phénix mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, nos parents envoient des indices anonymes mais ils risquent gros. Donc on s'est dit que si on vous donnait les indices et autres aides à vous et que vous les donniez à vos parents ça serait beaucoup plus simple ! Mais pour ça il fallait qu'on soit plus proche, or c'est juste impossible, donc nous voilà…

\- Ce que tu es en train de nous dire c'est que vous êtes de faux méchants ?

\- L'idée est là oui…

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Attends Ginny tu le crois ?

\- Bien sûre pourquoi mentirais-t-il ?

\- Pour espionner l'Ordre !

\- Mais c'est nous qui allons contacter l'Ordre, pas eux ! Donc ils n'ont aucuns intérêts !

\- Elle a pas tord Ron. »

Luna se leva et s'approcha de Malfoy, lui tendant la main. Il regarda chacun des Gryffondor pour essayer de comprendre mais Harry haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas non plus. Luna lui prit la main de force et souffla dessus. Elle sourit et se tourna vers ses amis.

« - Il ne ment pas !

\- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette technique ?

\- Laisse Zabini, tu comprendras plus tard…

\- Donc, on va s'aider mais se détester quand même ?

\- En fait, nous ne sommes pas obliger de nous détester…

\- Vous êtes des connards !

\- Certes, mais de faux connards Granger, on est vraiment différent entre nous et avec les autres, et si le « nous » pouvais s'agrandir, ça serait bien, parce que j'en ai un peu marre d'eux.

\- Je t'emmerde Blaise.

\- C'est un plaisir Draco.

\- Donc en plus de nous aider, vous voulez qu'on soit amis ?

\- Calmons-nous hein ! On va pas non plus faire des gâteaux et des sapins de Noël ensemble, c'est juste pour que ça soit plus simple pour tout le monde !

\- Malfoy a raison, on est pas amis, on est cordial entre nous ! Ça me va. Ron ? Herm' ? Gin' ?

\- J'suis pour !

\- Ok, pourquoi pas…

\- Mais Herm' tu…

\- Tiens tu me parle toi maintenant ?

\- Mais…

\- Ron tais-toi tu t'enfonces… Alors ?

\- C'est d'accord, mais ils doivent faire leurs preuves. »

Tous acquiescèrent et se serrèrent la main, comme pour « signer » leur accord. Hermione ne se posa qu'une seule question, comment allaient-ils faire leurs preuves ?

De son côté Pansy était radieuse, un énorme sourire sur son visage visiblement heureuse de l'accord passé. Luna Lovegood aussi était euphorique, et ça, par contre, c'était très perturbant. Pourquoi la blonde et la jeune Weasley étaient aussi heureuse que leurs ennemis deviennent leurs amis ? Pansy ne comprenait pas. Ginny fit alors un clin d'oeil à Malfoy, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du savoir ce qui fit froncer des sourcils l'héritier Malfoy. Harry lança alors un regard noir au blond et alla demander le pourquoi du comment à Ginny, et plus la rouquine parlait, plus le regard de Potter passait de la colère à la surprise, de la surprise à l'hilarité et il éclata de rire.

En sortant de la Salle sur Demande, Harry tapota l'épaule de Draco en lui glissant un « Bonne chance. » et disparu, laissant Hermione et Ronald se crier dessus alors que les Serpentard se retrouvaient perdu face à la tournure plus qu'étrange que prenait la situation. Luna s'approcha alors d'eux, son sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

« - J'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez un joli couple. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Après que Ginny ai dit à Harry que Malfoy aimait depuis un certain temps Hermione, il n'avait plus que la possibilité d'un couple entre eux en tête. Il se dit alors qu'il allait devoir parler à Ron pour qu'il soit moins désagréable avec Malfoy et qu'il s'excuse auprès d'Hermione.

Assit sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, Harry regarda Hermione et Ron arriver ensemble dans le salon, souriant. Lavande assise en face de lui devint rouge de fureur, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle et ses manières de princesse, elle qui lui volait, à lui et à Hermione, son meilleur ami.

« - RonRon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

\- Oh… Lavande… Et bien, je… Il faut qu'on parle Lavande.

\- Qu'on parle ?

\- Oui, maintenant !

\- D'accord, viens dans mon dortoir mon RonRon… »

La proposition de Lavande et le timbre de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Le mot « sexe » était écrit en rouge et clignotait au-dessus d'elle. Ron vira au rouge mais bafouilla que le couloir serait plus idéal à la conversation et tout deux sortirent de la salle commune, laissant Hermione s'installer près de l'Elu, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - J'ai récupéré mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu as récupéré NOTRE meilleur ami.

\- Jaloux Potter ?

\- Très !

\- Crétin ! »

L'entendre rire fit énormément de bien à Harry. Perdre Ron avait été plus dur pour elle que pour lui, et son sourire avait été absent pendant plusieurs semaines. Ginny s'assit alors près d'eux et lança un regard en biais à son amoureux, voulant qu'il entame le sujet « Malfoy » en premier.

« - Herm' ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- Tu… tu penses que les serpentard sont sincères ?

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils passerait au véritaserum si nous n'y croyons pas, c'est plutôt véridique.

\- Oui, tu as raison… Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'eux ?

\- Et bien, je ne les connait qu'en tant que « connard sans fin » donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit et…

\- JE TE DÉTESTE RON WEASLEY ! »

Lavande venait de couper Hermione en hurlant et courait dans les dortoirs le visage rouge. Ron arriva vers eux le regard triste, puis les regarda un à un avant de sourire !

« - Libre ! Je suis libre !

\- Tu vois ce que ressentent les elfes maintenant !

\- Eh t'es pas sympa ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et ses amis sourirent. Ça leur avait vraiment manqué.

* * *

Le groupe des Gryffondor prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle du château lorsque Cormac McLaggen, Gryffondor lui aussi, s'approcha d'une Hermione encore toute endormie et commença à lui taper la discute. Elle n'osait pas le repousser, et lui la draguait ouvertement et lourdement faisant à moitié vomir Harry dans son bol de céréales.

Le regard de l'élu dériva sur les autres élèves de la salle, essayant de faire abstractions des conneries que blablatait Cormac quand il tomba sur la table des Serpentard. Malfoy et Zabini fixaient Hermione et McLaggen. Le blond avait des éclairs à la place des yeux et transpirait la jalousie. Amusé par sa découverte, Harry se pencha vers Hermione.

« - Regarde Herm', Malfoy te dévore des yeux. Rend-le jaloux. »

La brune se tourna alors vers les vert et argent, puis hocha la tête en souriant. Harry se leva, laissant son bol seul sur la table et attendit qu'Hermione est finit d'embrasser la joue de McLaggen pour l'emmener vers le cours du Professeur Rogue. Une fois sortit de la Grande Salle, les deux explosèrent de rire.

« - Tu m'as fait embrasser Cormac Harry !

\- Désolé, vraiment désolé, mais tu aurais vu sa tête. »

Hermione secoua la tête dépitée, puis s'accrocha au bras de son meilleur ami pour rejoindre leur premier cours de la journée. Harry réfléchissait à son plan, se demandant si Rogue allait accepter de faire des duels aujourd'hui, et s'il accepterait son idée de « représentant ». Alors il n'aurait plus qu'à appeler Lavande et Hermione et le tour était joué, et Malfoy ferait ses preuves.

Arrivé à la salle de cours, Harry alla directement voir son professeur et lui expliqua la situation, mentant sur pourquoi il fallait un duel, pourquoi il fallait des représentant, essayant avec des « non mais les Serpentard en ce moment.. » et des « vous comprenez, les Gryffondor… » ou encore « et puis McLaggen il a dit ça… ». Car mentir à un professeur c'était compliqué, mais mentir à Severus Snape c'était tout un art.

En allant s'installer près de ses amis, Harry observa Hermione qui parlait de nouveau à Cormac sous le regard noir de Lavande. Etrange.

« - Bien, Miss Brown ! Choisissez quelqu'un qui vous représentera pendant le duel !

\- Hum… Cormac !

\- Bien, Monsieur McLaggen, en place. Qui veut être représenté ? Miss Granger ?

\- D'accord…

\- Qui choisissez-vous ?

\- Draco Malfoy ! »

Harry venait de prendre la parole, donnant le nom de son meilleur ennemi d'une manière beaucoup trop sereine pour que ce soit naturel. On aurait presque pu penser qu'ils étaient amis de longue date et Hermione se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension. Tous les élèves le regardaient avec ce même regard d'ailleurs, et surtout Malfoy.

« - Quoi ?

\- Mais Harry !

\- Il est très bon, et puis Ron et moi devons nous entrainer sur ce sort…

\- Mais…

\- Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy vous représenterez Miss Granger ! En place ! »

L'élu fit un sourire énigmatique à Malfoy, et le laissa cogiter quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne comprenne et lui rende son sourire en prenant place en face de McLaggen. Potter lui servait McLaggen sur un plateau d'argent et il ferait ses preuves en même temps. Les deux étaient gagnants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le regard de Draco brillait de reconnaissance envers Harry alors qu'il allait se positionner sur l'estrade de duel face à McLaggen. Snape les fixa en silence un instant puis annonça le début du duel.

Malfoy marcha vers la fin de l'estrade comme le voulait le règlement et du coin de l'oeil, observa Potter s'approcher de ses amis, les mains dans les poches, l'air de rien. Il posa une question à Pansy et Blaise avant de sourire satisfait.

Draco se reconcentra sur son duel, et salua son adversaire avant d'attendre qu'il attaque, et sourit devant le ridicule et inoffensif _flipendo_ qui sorti de la baguette de Cormac. Draco parât son sort sans même prononcer un mot et lança son offensive toujours sans rien dire, faisant voler la baguette de son adversaire dans ses mains. Le duel était normalement finit, mais voulait le ridiculiser un peu, Malfoy lança un dernier sort informulé faisant apparaitre des pustules pleines de pues sur le visage et les mains du duelliste en face de lui.

Ce dernier commença alors à s'agiter et crier pendant que les autres élèves s'écartaient dégoutés en rigolant face au spectacle donné. Les Serpentard avaient tous un sourire fière sur le visage, comme si la victoire de leur Prince était la leur. Snape soupira alors à cause du brouhaha pendant que Potter s'approchait du gagnant, faisant taire les élèves curieux.

« - Bravo Malfoy, tu as bien représenté Hermione… »

Harry repartit rejoindre Weasley et Granger alors que Snape donnait dix points à Serpentard pour ce duel magnifiquement bien gagné, et cinq points à Gryffondor, sous le regard choqué des élèves, pour Granger qui avait choisi un élève d'une maison ennemie. Les élèves sortirent de la classe pour rejoindre le cour de Métamorphose du Professeur McGonagall, laissant le petit groupe de Serpentard avec leur directeur de maison.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fais ce duel Draco ?

\- Vous me l'avez demandé professeur.

\- Non, Potter te l'as demandé ! Alors je repose ma question. Pourquoi, Monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous fait ce duel ? »

Malfoy se tourna vers Pansy, légèrement paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« - Potter n'aime pas McLaggen, et il sait que Draco non-plus. Alors au lieu de créer une discorde entre Gryffondor, il a laissé se venger Draco pour… enfin il l'a laissé se venger au lieu de le faire…

\- Monsieur Potter a aidé un Serpentard ?

\- Hum… oui !

\- Très bien… Allez en cours. »

Les cinq amis sortirent limite en courant, livides, et allèrent s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande, séchant le cours de Métamorphose. Le comportement d'Harry les rendaient perplexe.

Assit sur les fauteuils qui étaient apparus dans le petit salon que Blaise avait demandé à la Salle, le groupe était silencieux, voir mal à l'aise, et Daphné se remua légèrement, gênée.

« - Bon ! Pourquoi Potter à fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il voulait tester Draco peut-être ?

\- Sûrement oui… Mais il aurait pu le faire plus tard, entre nous ?

\- Parce que… parce que… »

Aucune réponse n'était satisfaisante, et ça ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

Le groupe de Serpentard marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Malfoy était en arrière, silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Les couloirs du château étaient presque désert, seul des bruits de pas dans les escaliers se faisaient entendre. Un bruit de glissement suivi d'un petit cri attira leurs attentions alors qu'ils passaient devant les dit escaliers et sans que Draco ne comprenne quelque chose, un truc lui tomba dessus de tout son poids, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

« - Aïe, merde c'est quoi ça ?

\- Bah dis donc Granger, on savait pas que tu aimais autant Draco ? Ahah ! »

Hermione Granger était la « chose » qui était tombée sur Draco Malfoy. Ses mains sur son torse, sa tête si près de son cou, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Blaise explosa de rire alors que Pansy les regardait comme s'ils étaient des sauvages. Théo… Théo était ailleurs. Encore une fois. Draco sentit les mains d'Hermione se déplacer sur son torse, le faisant frissonner alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, mais dans sa manoeuvre, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui, rougissant de la situation.

« - Ouh, ça devient beaucoup trop sexuelle pour nous ici ! Viens Pans' on s'en va… Théo ? Oh mec ! Ok ignore moi ! »

Les mains du jeune Malfoy s'étaient mises d'elles-mêmes sur les cuisses de la Gryffondor, et la situation était devenu très très gênante, surtout avec la petite remarque de Blaise. Draco essaya de se dégager en sentant sa virilité se réveiller, paniquant à l'idée de devoir expliquer ça à Granger. Dans son mouvement, Hermione tomba sur lui, ses mains retombant près de son visage, ses cheveux s'éparpillant sur lui. Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge et Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de bouger s'ils ne voulaient pas être surprit par d'autres personnes que les trois crétins qui servaient de meilleurs amis à Draco. Alors le Serpentard fit passer la jeune fille sous lui puis se mit sur ses genoux avant de se relever et de l'entrainer avec lui. Tout les deux debout, très près l'un de l'autre, Hermione se recula brusquement, les joues toujours écarlate.

« - Désolé d'être… enfin d'être tombée sur toi. Hum.

\- C'est rien… Ok. Euh, et bien… Fais attention dans les escaliers. »

Draco reprit alors le chemin vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner, la laissant en bas des escaliers.

« - Fais attention dans les escaliers ! »

Le blond sursauta, n'ayant pas aperçu Pansy et Blaise qui étaient cachés derrière un bout de mur.

« - « FAIS ATTENTION DANS LES ESCALIERS » ! Mais putain Draco, c'était l'opportunité de ta vie et tu nous sors la réplique de la mère qui s'inquiète pour son rejeton !

\- Ça va Pans' ! Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? « Oh Granger sérieusement tu devrais vite te dégager de sur moi avant que je te baise sur place parce que t'es vraiment magnifique et je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre deuxième année, sinon ça va, t'as pas trop mal ? ».

\- Dit comme ça il a pas tord.

\- « Fais attention dans les escaliers » ? »

Ginny Weasley, accompagnée de son tout nouveau petit-ami, Harry Potter, venait de faire son apparition, ressortant la si magnifique phrase de Malfoy qui, si ça continuait comme ça, n'allait pas tarder à faire le tour de l'école.

« - Oh merde Malfoy ! Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça !

\- Attendez, pourquoi vous l'engueulez vous ?

\- Parce qu'il est con !

\- Ah ouais d'accord…

\- Oh ! Mais ça vous regarde pas !

\- Si tu drague aussi mal ma meilleure-amie je suis concerné Malfoy.

\- Je drague pas ta meilleure amie Potter.

\- Non, tu viens juste de dire que tu l'aimais depuis notre deuxième année mais sinon tu dragues personne. Gin' y'a du monde là, on se voit tous ce soir dans la salle sur demande ! Pas négociable Zabini ! »

Les deux Gryffondor les abandonnèrent à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle, rejoignant Ronald et Hermione qui les attendaient plus loin, et Draco espéra de tout son être qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu sa pseudo déclaration d'amour.

« - Et si on peut pas y aller ?

\- Pourquoi on pourrait pas y aller Blaise ?

\- Parce que Draco et moi avons entraînement de Quidditch !

\- Annule Dray' !

\- C'est déjà annulé, mais je serai en retard ce soir…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois parler par cheminée à mon père.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pas ici Blaise…

\- Oh, ça LE concerne ?

\- Ouais… »

Le groupe de Serpentard entra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa près d'un Théo toujours dans la lune. Pansy lui fit la réflexion qu'il avait encore la tête dans les étoiles, et Blaise lui raconta la mésaventure de Draco, faisant rigoler ses amis avec sa réplique. Puis Daphné Greengrass fit son entrée très énervée contre sa petite-soeur qui venait apparemment de faire quelque chose d'impardonnable mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils le sachent de suite. Ils le sentaient qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione et Ron s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre alors que Ginny et Harry s'asseyaient à leurs côtés, mettant leurs petits-déjeuners dans leurs assiettes, Ron mettant dans la sienne plus de nourriture qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy, Mione ?

\- Oh, rien, je suis tombée c'est tout.

\- Tu rougis…

\- Je ne rougis pas !

\- Si Hermione tu rougis !

\- Laisse-là Gin' !

\- Merci Ronald.

\- Tu es tombée comment ?

\- Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, les escaliers ont bougés et j'ai glissé sur la pierre. S'il n'avait été là je me serais sans doute cassé quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es tombée sur lui ?

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Hermione Granger ?

\- Je suis tombée sur lui mais je me suis relevée très rapidement !

\- Très rapidement hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Harry ?

\- Que, peut-être, toi et Malfoy…

\- HARRY !

\- Quoi ? Physiquement vous aller pas trop mal ensemble… Me regardez pas comme ça c'est Luna qui m'en a parler.

\- On te croit !

\- Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de me justifier ! Tiens, j'ai dit aux serpentard qu'on avait rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle sur demande.

\- Ils viendront ?

\- Ils ont intérêts. »

Le groupe de Gryffondor continua de discuter jusqu'au début des cours, laissant alors Ginny en haut des escaliers menant au cachot, pour aller en cours de Potion. Hermione était un peu perdue dans ses pensées entre ce qu'avait dit Harry et l'accident du matin. Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouge alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle de classe ou était déjà le reste de leurs camarades ainsi que la maison Serpentard. Quand le Professeur les laissa entrer, un élève poussa la brune qui atterrie de nouveau sur quelqu'un.

« - Fait attention Granger, deux fois en une journée ça fait beaucoup, tu vas nous détruire Draco là ! »

Blaise Zabini était donc le responsable. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Draco, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui. Il était vraiment proche d'elle. Elle rougit encore plus en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la mâtinée et baissait les yeux, s'enfuyant presque en courant pour aller s'assoir entre Harry et Ron, là ou elle se sentait en sécurité. Harry ricana doucement mais s'arrêta net quand elle lui donna un gros coup de coude dans les côtes. Bien fait.

* * *

Profitant d'un temps libre entre la fin du repas et leur rendez-vous avec les Serpentard, Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche brulant, se massant les cheveux et se relaxant totalement sous le jet d'eau. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter la brune.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- C'est moi Herm'.

\- Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis sous la douche !

\- Je le sais ça !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Attends que je finisse ma douche !

\- Non, sinon les autres peuvent entendre. Il faut qu'on parle c'est important !

\- D'accord parle ! Mais c'est vraiment très gênant…

\- On s'en fou ! Hermione, Harry m'a dit pour le duel !

\- Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

\- Malfoy qui s'en prend à MacLagen ? Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange ?

\- C'était le but du duel Gin'.

\- Le but était de désarmer l'autre Herm' ! Pas d'humilier l'autre !

\- Il n'aime pas Cormac et alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vu quoi ?

\- Le regard de Malfoy sur toi quand MacLagen a commencé à te draguer ?

\- Tu dérailles Gin' !

\- Oh Herm' tu m'énerves ! Ouvre les yeux ! Malfoy est attiré par toi, et tu l'es aussi.

\- Non !

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu aimes son corps c'est différent.

\- QUOI ? »

Hermione éteignit l'eau de la douche et sortit en s'enroulant dans une serviette.

« - Ginny, je n'aime pas le corps de Malfoy !

\- Et moi je ne suis pas une Weasley. »

Sur ces mots, Ginny sortit de la salle de bain, laissant sa meilleure amie dégoulinante d'eau sur le carrelage froid.

* * *

Les Gryffondor étaient en route pour la Salle sur Demande, rejoints rapidement par Luna Lovegood. Hermione était anxieuse de revoir les Serpentard mais savait que c'était nécessaire, pour l'Ordre, pour la paix. Ron passa alors trois fois devant le mur vierge et une porte apparue, il entra alors en premier dans la salle, suivi de près par la blonde et sa soeur. Harry et Hermione allaient les suivre quand arrivèrent Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott suivi de près par Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini. Pas de Malfoy en vue.

« - Où est Malfoy ?

\- Occupé, il arrive plus tard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rentrons, on va pas parler de ÇA ici. »

Zabini entra alors dans la salle, et les autres suivirent, laissant Hermione entrer en dernière, toujours aussi anxieuse. Où était Draco ? Que faisait-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était « ÇA » ?

« - Alors ?

\- Son père avait quelque chose à lui dire par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit ?

\- On saura en même temps que vous. »

Les Serpentard commencèrent alors à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'été, ils parlèrent des Mangemorts, de ceux qui étaient réellement impliqués, de ceux que ne l'étaient que pour survivre, de leurs parents qui faisaient tout leurs possibles pour protéger leurs familles…

Ils furent interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte une heure après et Draco Malfoy entra, blanc comme un linge et transpirant. Pansy se leva d'un coup et le rejoignit en passant par dessus Ginny qui failli se prendre un coup de pied en pleine tête.

« - Draco ?

\- J'ai reçu des ordres.

\- Malfoy ?

\- J'ai une mission qui vient directement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Accouches mec !

\- Je dois faire rentrer Bellatrix et les autres dans Poudlard. »

Ils arrêtèrent tous de respirer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

À bout de souffle, ils reprirent leurs respiration, se rappelant de la nécessité de l'oxygène à leurs survit, leurs regards toujours braqués sur un Draco Malfoy aux épaules affaissées, comme si les malheurs du monde pesait dessus.

« - Et… merde j'arrive même plus à réfléchir !

\- Parce que tu sais réfléchir Potter ? J'étais pourtant sûre que c'était Granger le cerveau de votre petite troupe.

\- Ta gueule Zabini, c'est pas le moment !

\- Et c'est quand le moment Granger ?

\- Quand les mangemorts seront six pieds sous terre ! Ferme-là maintenant, je réfléchis. »

Draco fixait Hermione d'une façon tellement adorable qu'un sourire niait s'accrocha aux lèvres de Ginny qui n'avait en aucun cas loupé le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Pansy, s'assit à même le sol, trop abasourdie pour faire les deux misérable pas qui la séparaient du canapé où trônait Ron. Des Mangemorts à Poudlard.

« - Tu es obligé de le faire je suppose…

\- Bien sûre Potter que je suis obligé ! Il tuerait mes parents si je lui disait un « non, désolé Voldy, mais j'ai mieux à faire en ce moment, tu comprends, avec les devoirs et les matchs de quidditch j'ai pas trop le temps de réparer une armoire en bois magique pour faire venir tes sous-fifres dans le château ou réside tes deux pires ennemis » !

\- J'aurai bien voulu voir sa tête si tu avais dit ça.

\- Pas moi ! Il l'aurait tué sur place Blaise !

\- Je sais…

\- Donc on fait quoi ?

\- Moi je fais ce qu'il a demandé. J'ai donné l'info, vous faites ce que vous voulez avec, mais je ne mets pas mes parents en danger.

\- On t'en demande pas tant… »

Draco se leva d'un coup, faisant les cent pas entre la porte et la petite cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce, il était furieux, perdu, accablé.

« - J'y arriverais jamais ! Bordel ! L'armoire de chez Barjow et Beurk était déjà dans un état lamentable je n'imagine même pas celle qui ce cache dans le château ! Et en plus de devoir réparer une armoire horriblement vieille, je vais devoir la retrouver dans le château… Merde !

\- Calme-toi Draco, on va t'aider !

\- Mais comment ? Personne ne sait où elle est ! »

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement. Malfoy avait raison et tord à la fois. Elle, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui saurait les aider, quelqu'un qui ne reculerait pas devant un défi de cette taille, qui saurait où chercher, où trouver les réponses.

« - Je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui puisse t'aider Malfoy.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui ?

\- Hermione.

\- HEIN ?

\- Oh ! Refaite-le c'était super coordonné, on aurait presque cru que vous aviez répété la scène !

\- Ginny arrête tes bêtises ! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas… Qui a trouvé ce qu'il y avait sous la patte de Touffu ? Qui a aidé Harry a trouver la chambre des Secrets ? Qui a su où chercher Sirius ? Tu es la plus brillante des sorcières et tu ne recules devant aucuns défis Hermione. Si quelqu'un trouvera l'armoire, c'est bien toi ! Et avec tous les livres de la bibliothèque que tu as lu, tu devrais même savoir comment la réparer.

\- Elle a raison Herm' !

\- Très bien, imaginons que j'aide Malfoy. Une fois que les mangemorts seront là, qu'est-ce q'on fera ?

\- L'Ordre les attendra de pieds ferme et ils recevront l'accueil qu'ils méritent !

\- Mais ça voudra dire que l'Ordre sera au courant de l'attaque Harry ! Ils sauront après ça qu'il y a un ou plusieurs traitre du côté des ténèbres, et puisque que la mission a été donnée à Malfoy, c'est lui qui trinquera en premier.

\- Granger a raison.

\- Alors quoi ? On se fait attaquer sans rien faire ?

\- Non, on peut cacher les élèves. Il faudra que Draco… pardon… que Malfoy fasse rentrer les magemorts à un moment ou les élèves ne sont pas censés être dehors et ils penseront qu'ils sont dans les dortoirs, mais en réalité, ils seront en sécurité avec les autres professeurs !

\- C'est pas mal comme plan ça, Granger. Un peu plus et je te ferais un câlin !

\- Retiens tes ardeurs Zabini. »

Le problème des Mangemorts plus ou moins résolu temporairement, le groupe commença à rigoler de tout et de rien, retrouvant une certaine innocence. Ginny, elle, était ravie de la tournure que prenait la situation. Hermione et Draco allaient devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et avec un peu de chance, la brune allait finir par aimer autre chose que ses muscles.

* * *

Les discussions allaient de part et d'autre de la Salle sur Demande, faisant un brouhaha presque insupportable. Qui aurait cru que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard pouvaient si bien s'entendre ?

Draco s'approcha alors d'Hermione et s'assit près d'elle, faisant presque paniquer la brune qui baissa la tête en rougissant fortement, devenant presque écarlate, amusant le blond par sa réaction.

« - Tu rougis Granger.

\- Merci, j'avais pas remarqué Malfoy.

\- Serait-ce ma présence ?

\- Du tout.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Rien. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux alors que les huit autres parlaient à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Zabini était celui qui parlait le plus fort, expliquant qu'il voulait rencontrer les Maîtres de la connerie suprême, alias Fred et George Weasley.

« - Je suis désolé pour ce matin. »

Draco avait reprit la parole, lançant cette phrase comme un boulet de canon. Désolé ? Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excusait alors que c'était elle qui lui était tombé dessus.

« - Désolé pourquoi ? C'est à moi de m'excuser !

\- Non, je veux dire… hum… pour… enfin… la réaction non voulu ni contrôlée de mon… hum… corps ?

\- Ooooh. Euh… oui. Ok, d'accord. C'est pas grave… je suppose.

\- Hum. Et sinon, pourquoi tu es tombée ?

\- Oh, j'ai glissé sur la pierre des escaliers.

\- D'accord. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, rouges de gêne, évitant tout contacte physique ou visuel. C'est à ce moment précis que Blaise choisi de leur tomber dessus, faisant glisser Draco sur la brune qui ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Ginny éclatait de rire.

« - Ça devient clairement une habitude là !

\- Ferme-là Zab', je serais pas tombé si tu n'avais pas fait le con !

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté ! »

La réaction de Draco fut la plus improbable au monde. Il se leva en vitesse du canapé et coursa Blaise, courant tous les deux autour des fauteuils et de leurs camarades en criant comme des gamins sous les regards attendris de Pansy et Daphné.

« - Vous voyez, on est pas si méchant en fait !

\- Vous êtes aussi puérile et gamin que Harry et Ron !

\- Eh ! C'est pas cool ça Ginny !

\- C'est peut-être pas cool, mais c'est vrai ! N'est-ce pas Hermione ? Herm' ? »

Mais la dénommée Herm' était trop concentrée à observer Draco Malfoy qui avait l'air réellement heureux à cet instant précis, souriant et courant comme un enfant derrière son meilleur ami. Cette vision du Prince des Serpentard la persuada qu'elle ferai tout son possible pour l'aider.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Pour la troisième fois de la semaine, Harry Potter allait rejoindre Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy dans la Salle sur Demande avec une tonne de livres dans les bras. Cette fois-ci, il était accompagné de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Apparemment, Hermione avait réussi à les convaincre eux aussi de faire les transporteurs entre la bibliothèque et le septième étage. Elle était vraiment très persuasive.

« - Rappelez-moi de ne plus dire « oui » à Granger.

\- Rappel moi qui elle aide ?

\- Oh ferme-là Potter, c'est surtout un plan de ta copine pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble on le sait tous.

\- Tous sauf eux ! C'est ça qui est drôle !

\- Ce qui est drôle Weasley, c'est la façon que tu as de dévorer Pansy des yeux.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi Nott !

\- Mais oui, et moi je suis amoureux de Mimi Geignarde. »

Harry rigola doucement, essayant de passer inaperçu aux oreilles de son meilleur ami, car Théo n'était pas le seul à avoir vu le regard de Ron sur Pansy. Ginny avait d'ailleurs un nouveau plan en tête pour le futur nouveau couple, alors même que le premier futur nouveau couple n'était pas encore formé. Harry s'amusait beaucoup à la voir se casser la tête sur des situations imaginaires qu'elle pensait pouvoir mettre en place, mais il aurait fallu qu'un centaure attaque Pansy et que Ron pense à la sauver avant de se sauver lui-même pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Où qu'Hermione veulent seulement monter sur un balai, bravant son vertige, et qu'une fois qu'elle serait tombée, parce que c'était nécessaire et inévitable, Malfoy irait la rattraper en vol d'une manière des plus chevaleresque.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Harry ? »

Ils étaient arrivés au septième étage et Hermione attendait les garçons devant la Salle sur Demande en leur tenant la porte. Elle avait surprit son meilleur ami en flagrant délit de « moquerie envers l'imagination tortueuse de sa petite-amie », ce qui n'était pas vraiment un délit, sauf si on s'appelait Ginny Weasley, et alors la punition serait douloureuse. Très douloureuse.

« - Rien, je repensais à un truc ! Ça avance vos recherches ?

\- Non, je commence à me demander si l'armoire ne serait pas une invention de l'imagination de Voldemort…

\- Bien sûre que non Granger ! »

Les trois garçons venaient de déposer les livres et Draco releva la tête de celui qu'il lisait, répondant à Hermione d'un ton plutôt froid ce qui surprit tout le monde sauf la concernée qui soupira longuement.

« - Le vieux Barjow m'a certifié que l'armoire jumelle de celle de son magasin était à Poudlard. Donc on doit chercher encore.

\- Mais enfin Malfoy, on a fait tous les livres de toute la bibliothèque et il n'y a rien. On a fait toutes les salles du château et il n'y a rien ! Il faudrait qu'elle soit invisible ou dans une salle plein de bordel pour… MAIS OUI ! »

Hermione remit les tas de livres dans les mains de ses amis, leva de force Malfoy de son siège et lui mit un autre tas dans les bras, fit léviter le reste et sortit de la salle -poussant les garçons en même temps- en claquant la porte. Elle laissa alors tomber les livres ce qui ébahit les quatre garçons, puisque Hermione Granger ne fait pas tomber les livres, et attendit que la porte disparaisse avant de repasser trois fois devant le mur de nouveau vierge.

« - A quoi ça servait de sortir pour re-rentrer ?

\- Regarde ! »

Une nouvelle porte, plus grande, plus majestueuse apparue, et Hermione ouvrit les deux battants puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches, fière. Ils étaient face à la salle la plus bordélique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Des tas de bibelots formaient des montagnes, des meubles, des amoncellement de bric-à-brac qui firent grimacer les garçons restés à l'extérieur alors qu'Hermione commençait déjà à fouiner un peu partout. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande forme étrange recouverte d'un voile noir. Elle attrapa le voile et tira dessus d'un coup sec le faisant tomber au sol. Elle était là. Hermione venant de trouver la deuxième armoire à disparaitre.

Hermione Granger venait de prouver encore une fois qu'elle était la plus intelligente. Et ça plaisait énormément à Draco. Ils étaient tous autour de l'armoire lorsque Pansy, Ginny, Daphné et Luna firent leurs entrés.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Granger a trouvé l'armoire Pans' !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Non non, c'est une blague, en fait c'est ma penderie et je savais pas où la mettre.

\- Très drôle Potter…

\- C'était avec plaisir. »

Draco secoua la tête dépité. Blaise devait arrêter de déteindre sur les Gryffondor comme ça, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir survivre à d'autres blagues à deux mornilles. Le blond se concentra finalement sur l'armoire, cherchant en vain ce qui clochait avec elle, quand plus loin, Luna toucha une sculpture qui explosa. Théo qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux avait eu le temps de protéger ses amis d'un protego, tirant en arrière la responsable de l'explosion, la serrant dans ses bras.

« - Euh, Luna ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Evites de toucher les objets qu'on ne connait pas s'il te plait !

\- D'accord Ron. »

Elle repartit farfouiller dans son coin alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la porte de l'armoire, faisant dériver l'attention sur elle. Draco la trouvait absolument magnifique lorsqu'elle était concentrée comme cela, et ses pensées divaguèrent sur la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt dans cette même salle. Il se sentait stupide maintenant de s'être excusé pour sa réaction non programmée de son corps, surtout que ça les avait gênés plus qu'autre chose.

« - Draco ?

\- Hum, oui ?

\- Ton père t'a donné une formule ?

\- Pas encore. Il me l'a donnera quand je le contacterai plus tard dans la semaine.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- On essai de la réparer. »

Pansy avait raison, ils allaient devoir réparer cette stupide armoire avant de contacter Monsieur Malfoy. Peut-être qu'ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait plus clément ? Si la mission avançait bien, et avec l'aide de neuf autres personnes elle ne pouvait que bien avancer, il serait content de ses nouveaux Mangemorts et ça serait tout à leurs avantages. Ginny Weasley regardait avec attention les gravures de l'armoire puis murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie qui acquiesça vigoureusement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Daphné et Pansy. Théo aillant remarqué leur manège s'approcha d'elles, et ils commencèrent à discuter en fixant Pansy, puis, en rigolant, il fit un clin d'oeil aux deux rouges et ors, et rejoint Blaise et Draco qui n'avaient pas loupé une seule seconde du spectacle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Les filles veulent caser Weasley et Pansy ensemble !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Regardez par vous-mêmes ! »

Les trois garçons fixèrent alors Pansy qui lançait des regards presque discret à Ronald qui lui, n'était absolument pas discret et reluquait sans soucis la jolie Serpentard.

« - Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqués qu'on les avait repérés ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué tes regards sur Granger ?

\- Elle a rien vu.

\- C'est bien la seule.

\- Fermez-là ! On parlait de Pans' là !

\- Pourquoi vous parliez de Parkinson ? »

Ginny Weasley venait de faire irruption dans leur conversation l'air de rien suivie par Hermione qui venait d'apparaitre près de Draco alors que celui-ci se concentrait soudainement sur sa respiration.

« - On parlait du couple Ron/Pansy.

\- Oh Ransy.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah c'est leur nom de couple !

\- Tu es désespérante Gin' !

\- Oh arrête, toi aussi tu en auras un quand tu ouvriras un peu les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Ginny ! Ginny reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Granger se mit alors à courir derrière la rouquine qui se cacha derrière Potter, sous le regard médusé des trois Serpentard. Ginny n'avait rien à faire à Gryffondor, à part sa joie de vivre typiquement rouge et or, elle avait tout pour être à Serpentard !

Hermione ne comprenait pas les insinuations de sa meilleure amie et avait horreur de ne pas comprendre. Harry souriait comme un crétin, Ron fixait toujours Pansy, et Pansy se moquait ouvertement de la brune qui tournait autour de son meilleur ami pour atteindre Ginny.

Soudainement, Hermione s'arrêta et fixa un objet au sol. Un livre en cuir caché dans les débris de la sculpture que Luna avait fait exploser. Un vieux livre fermé par un cordon où était écrit un long mot dans une langue qui lui était inconnu. Hermione s'éloigna alors de ses amis sous le regard surprit de la rousse qui ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain d'humeur, et tomba à genoux dans les débris de porcelaine oubliant momentanément qu'elle était en collant et qu'elle venait de se couper sévèrement les genoux.

« - Oh Granger mais t'es malade, relève toi ! »

Blaise lui prit le bras mais la brune le repoussa durement. Un champ de force magique protégeait le livre et elle ne pouvait l'attraper. Théodore s'assit alors à ses côtés essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand il le vit aussi.

« - Ils sont en train de faire quoi là ?

\- Ils prient devant un livre je crois… Je savais qu'ils aimaient ça tout les deux mais à ce point quand même !

\- Fermez-la ! »

Théodore Nott, d'habitude si doux et silencieux venait de les faire taire en criant soudainement, permettant ainsi à Hermione de mieux se concentrer.

« - Je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi est composé le champs de force.

\- Moi non plus. On dirait de la magie ancienne.

\- De la magie pure ?

\- De la quoi ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers Draco qui avait répondu cela comme si c'était une évidence.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ma mère m'en a parlé quand j'étais petit. C'est la plus ancienne des magies, celle qui a donné naissance à la magie blanche et la magie noire. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Il doit avoir des livres dessus. Il faut qu'on aille à la réserve cette nuit.

\- Euh, Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La nuit, un, la réserve est fermée, deux, c'est interdit !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on y va la nuit Greengrass, pour que personne ne nous voit.

\- Mais comment faire pour y entrer ?

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, ça on gère ! Ça sera pas la première fois…

\- Comment ça Potter ?

\- C'est une très très longue histoire… Allez, allons nous reposer, ce soir on sort les gars ! »

Oui. ce soir ils sortaient, prenant alors le risque de se faire expulser du château. La réserve était dangereuse mais ils devaient y aller, Hermione était convaincu qu'ils allaient avoir besoin du livre pour réparer l'amodier à disparaitre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

« - Vous êtes au courant que si quelqu'un nous chope on est dans une merde pas possible ?

\- Oui on sait !

\- Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… on fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a aucune autre solution Parkinson, maintenant tais-toi. »

Pansy Parkinson avait horreur qu'on lui dise de se taire, elle avait horreur qu'on la réveille à une heure du matin pour aller se balader dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de l'école pour faire des recherches sur une forme de magie éteinte depuis des siècles.

Draco lui prit alors la main pour la calmer quelque peu, mais cette méthode ne marchait plus depuis quelques temps maintenant. Blaise se rapprocha d'elle et Théo se mit devant eux, marchant comme s'il montrait le chemin à la brune. Elle adorait quand ils faisaient ça, quand ils devenaient protecteur comme ça. Elle se sentait en sécurité ainsi, entourée par ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Malfoy ne quittait pourtant pas des yeux Granger, faisant sourire Pansy qui le savait totalement accro à la Gryffondor. Mais elle ne voyait rien, kedal, nada… Pansy avait mit au point deux hypothèses. Soit Granger était aveugle, soit elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, et si Draco mettait la main sur cet autre, ils allaient devoir cacher un cadavre dans l'heure qui suivrait et ça serait vraiment chiant. Alors elle espérait de tout son coeur que Granger était aveugle, sinon, ça allait piquer sévère.

« - On y est ! Harry, carte ! Ron, torche !

\- Carte ?

\- La Carte des Maraudeurs Zabini.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Trop long à expliquer, retiens juste que c'est super pratique. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte d'un sort et s'infiltra dans la bibliothèque suivie de près par le petit groupe. Ils arrivèrent à la réserve en un rien de temps et tout se compliqua. Les sorts de protection étaient plus complexe et Hermione mit une vingtaine de minutes à tous les désamorcer, notant sur un bout de parchemin chaque sorts enlevés pour être certaine de ne pas en oublier un lorsqu'ils repartiront.

« - Très bien, deux par rayon de livres, surtout n'ouvrez pas ceux qui sont enchainés ou ceux qui ont l'air dangereux. N'ouvrez pas non plus ceux qui ont l'air trop inoffensif ce sont eux les plus dangereux ! D'accord ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent naturellement par deux dans les rayons. Pansy se retrouva donc avec Ronald qui regardait avec attention chaque tranches des livres de chaque étagères du rayon. La brune commença ses recherches, puis au bout d'un certain temps, se cogna contre son partenaire de recherche. Leur collision fit tomber un livre qui les hypnotisa. Il émettait des ondes absolument divines, mélangeant le bonheur et la légèreté les faisant se sentir si bien que s'éloigner du livre revenaient à de la torture. Pansy savait qu'elle devait fermer les yeux, s'éloigner, qu'ils pouvaient mourir en restant là sans rien faire mais elle en était incapable. Il leur fallait de l'aide, et vite !

* * *

Hermione était dans le plus grand rayon accompagnée de Draco. Elle lisait chaque titres, regardait chaque noms d'auteurs, parcourait les quatrième de couvertures mais jamais elle ne trouva. En soupirant elle espérant que les autres avaient plus de chance qu'elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'il voudrait surement plusieurs heures avant de trouver la perle rare.

Draco s'approcha de sa partenaire et lui attrapa le bras, lui montrant un livre, demandant silencieusement si oui ou non il lui semblait dangereux. La brune n'en savait rien mais prit le risque de le toucher. Le livre était froid, gelé, et en même temps brulant. Elle l'ouvrit et pu voir quelques pages d'explications sur la magie noire. Alors, les deux allèrent à la table des matières, priant pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

° Explication

° Création

° Magie Noire

° Magie Blanche

° Origine

° Magie Pure

C'était le livre qu'il leur fallait. Hermione sourit à Draco qui la regardait et lui prit la main pour la guider vers les autres rayons afin de récupérer leurs amis sans êtres trop bruyant. En arrivant au rayon de Ron et de Pansy, ils les virent plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qui devait -vu leurs expressions- être absolument merveilleux.

Hermione allait s'approcher d'eux mais Malfoy la retint contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Elle se tourna vers lui, essayant de comprendre, mais du bras qui ne la tenait pas, le Serpentard attrapa un livre au hasard sur l'étagère près d'eux et le lança sur les deux lecteurs. Hermione s'attendait à un hurlement indigné de la part du rouquin, mais rien n'arriva.

La Gryffondor commença à paniquer. Pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas ? Le bruit de la chute du livre avait attiré les autres et ils furent tous dans le rayon en quelques minutes. Draco leur fit signe de ne pas s'approcher des deux lecteurs, que le livre était dangereux et qu'il fallait les sortir de là rapidement, mais comment ?

* * *

Plusieurs heures qu'ils essayaient de trouver une solution, et Hermione Granger était de plus en plus inquiète pour ses amis. Elle se demandait sans cesse s'il fallait aller chercher Dumbledore… Elle alla se mettre à l'écart dans un rayon reculé, et s'assit lourdement ayant besoin de réfléchir. Harry vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« - Ne t'en fait pas Herm' on va y arriver.

\- Entre ça, le livre de la sculpture et l'armoire je commence à en avoir marre moi.

\- Je sais ma belle, je sais. Moi aussi. »

Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et se releva la laissant de nouveau seule, mais une autre personne s'assit près d'elle, et le parfum qu'elle respira lui était familier tout en lui étant inconnu. La brune se tourna et fut surprise de voir Draco qui n'avait pas l'air bien du tout.

« - Malfoy ?

\- Je n'aurai pas du laisser Pansy seule. Elle est maladroite, le livre à du tomber et maintenant elle est coincée. Ils sont coincés. Je n'en peux plus…

\- On va y arriver Malfoy.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça à Potter il y a deux minutes.

\- Je sais, mais il faut garder espoir.

\- Ouais… J'ai tendance à ne pas trop croire en l'espoir. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors elle lui serra doucement la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Draco laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, se cognant contre les livres de l'étagère où ils étaient adossés, le tout en soupirant. Il avait l'air fatigué, et lasse. Hermione se leva, sa main toujours enlacée à celle du blonde et elle le tira vers elle pour le relever. Le garçon se laissa faire étonné.

« - Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer Malfoy, foi d'Hermione Granger ! »

Hermione le tira jusqu'à la fin du rayon de livre pour aller retrouver les autres quand Draco murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « tu me tire déjà vers le haut depuis longtemps. » mais il avait dit ça tellement doucement qu'Hermione douta de ce qu'elle avait cru entendre. Sa phrase était perturbante, mais sans savoir pourquoi elle avait réchauffé tout le corps de la brune, la faisant sourire.

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent près de leurs amis toujours en se tenant la main, faisant sourire Blaise Zabini qui fit un clin d'oeil suggestif à Hermione. Draco la lâcha et s'approcha des deux lecteurs, qui eux n'avaient pas bougés, et observait chaque détails de la scène qu'ils composaient comme pour trouver une faille. Et il la trouva. Draco Malfoy se tourna brusquement vers Ginny et lui retira son écharpe sans plus de cérémonie sous le regard protecteur d'Harry, et il essaya de se l'accrocher devant les yeux. Hermione comprit alors son plan. Le livre arrivait à emprisonner l'âme de ses lecteurs à travers leurs yeux, alors, s'il se les cachait, il pourrait s'approcher.

Hermione alla se placer derrière le blond et fit un noeud solide avec l'écharpe pour être sûre qu'elle ne tombe pas puis lui indiqua le chemin en parlant doucement à son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Il s'approcha lentement des deux lecteurs jusqu'à toucher l'épaule de Ronald et le dos de Pansy, puis glissa ses mains jusqu'au livre qu'il prit et referma avant de le ranger en le replaçant sur l'étagère à tâtons. Draco retira l'écharpe qui encerclait sa tête, se décoiffant totalement au passage, ce qui lui donna un petit côté sexy qui plut énormément à Hermione. Les deux autres commencèrent à reprendre leurs esprits. Ron s'effondra au sol, haletant, alors que Pansy fut rattraper par Malfoy et le regarda totalement paniquée et apeurée.

« - Oh Merlin.

\- Plus jamais je ne reviens ici ! Vous m'entendez !

\- Plus jamais on aura à revenir alors ça tombe bien.

\- Vous avez le livre ?

\- On l'a, alors on s'en va avant qu'un autre fasse une connerie !

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire.  
\- On s'en doute Ronald… Allons-y maintenant. On doit se reposer. »

Le petit groupe prit alors le chemin de la sortie, Harry aidant Ron à marcher, Pansy aidée par Blaise et Théodore. Draco avait laissé son amie pour rejoindre sa jolie Gryffondor qui se trouvait à l'arrière du groupe.

« - Tu avais raison Granger, il faut garder espoir.

\- Tu les as sauvé.

\- Tu m'as aidé.

\- Non, j'ai compris ton plan, c'est différent.

\- Peut-être, mais tu m'aides déjà assez, il faut bien que je t'aide en échange non ?

\- Peut-être… Malfoy ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'ai entendu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu. »

Draco s'arrêta net. Ils étaient heureusement arrivés au croisement où ils devaient se séparer, et les autres les attendaient. Ils étaient tous gênés, ne savaient pas quoi dire, alors Ginny prit les devant.

« - Bon, et bien à demain. Prenez soin de Pansy, elle a besoin de repos. »

La rousse venait d'appeler Parkinson par son prénom, mettant ainsi derrière eux un passé d'insulte et de haine entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Souriant, les garçons se serrèrent la main, Ron embrassa la joue de Pansy en s'excusant de lui être rentré dedans et d'avoir fait tomber le livre. Elle sourit en réponse et l'excusa en marmonnant que c'était de sa faute à elle et pas la sienne. Mignon. Blaise ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hermione en guise de bonne nuit alors que Théodore lui pressa gentiment le bras. Daphné lui fit un léger câlin en lui chuchotant un « bonne nuit » et Draco lui embrassa le front en glissant ses doigts entre les siens une dernière fois.

Après un dernier signe de la main, les Gryffondor montèrent jusqu'à leurs propres dortoirs, perdus dans leurs pensées. L'armoire, la sculpture, le livre, la réserve, la Magie Pure, Ron et Pansy, les mots d'Harry, les mots de Draco, Hermione repensa alors au blond, à ses mains, ses lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur son front pour y laisser une marque gravée au fer rouge sur sa peau… Et c'est en pensant à lui que la jeune fille s'endormit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Pansy Parkinson était encore totalement choquée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé le soir d'avant dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. Son esprit était totalement vide, elle n'avait que le livre qui tournait dans son esprit, les sensations qu'elle avait ressentit et Ron Weasley. Dans la nuit, Draco avait fait sortir Crabbe et Goyle de son dortoir pour que le petit groupe puisse dormir tous ensemble, rejoint par une Daphné à moitié endormie.

« - Pansy ? »

Blaise lui parla d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que d'habitude, presque tendre, essayant de capter son regard. La brune releva les yeux vers lui alors que Théo passa son bras sur ses épaules en la serrant doucement contre son torse.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir aller en cours aujourd'hui ? »

Pansy hocha la tête, incapable de répondre sans que sa voix ne la trahisse. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour rester seule toute la journée, elle savait qu'elle devait rester avec eux, qu'ils la protégeraient de tout.

Draco embrassa son front et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle où ils prenaient leurs petits-déjeuner. Pansy, les mains tremblantes, les yeux embués de larmes, était terrorisée à la simple vue des livres qui étaient dans les mains des autres élèves. Elle se sentait ridicule et bafouait l'image des Serpentard

« - Bah merde alors Parkinson ? Tu pleures ? »

Moquerie. Rire. On la pointait du doigt.

« - EH REGARDEZ ! UNE SERPENTARD PLEURE ! »

Pansy retint ses amis avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise et s'en prennent à Lavande Brown qui ne cherchait qu'un peu de popularité et d'attention, mais ne s'attira que les foudres de la préfète des Gryffondor, Hermione Granger.

« - Tu es si idiote que ça pour t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui n'est définitivement pas bien Brown ?

\- Depuis quand tu défends les Serpentard Granger ?

\- Je ne défends pas les Serpentard ! Je défends une fille qui ne va pas bien et que tu ridiculises pour être au centre de l'attention.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Vas embêter quelqu'un d'autre Brown.

\- Tu protèges une fille qui t'insulte tous les jours ! C'est très intelligent Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

\- Mes histoires avec Parkinson ne te regarde pas, on règle ça entre nous. Je sais me défendre toute seule Brown, et je sais qu'attaquer quelqu'un déjà à terre n'est qu'une preuve en plus de ton manque de matière grise. Vas voir ailleurs si on y est. Allez tous voir ailleurs ! Dégagez ! »

Hermione Granger venait de prendre la défense d'une Serpentard, elle venait de défendre Pansy Parkinson contre une de ses camarades de maison. Et c'est le regard encore plus embué par cette démonstration d'affection qu'avait eu la rouge et or envers son ex-ennemie que Pansy regarda les élèves s'éparpiller pour ne laisser dans le couloir que leur petit groupe.

Hermione fixa Pansy un moment avant de s'avancer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, et sans savoir pourquoi, le corps de Pansy réagit tout seul, encerclant la Gryffondor de ses bras et éclatant en sanglot dans son cou. Hermione lui caressa le dos en murmurant des paroles rassurantes que seules les deux filles pouvaient entendre. Après plusieurs minutes, Pansy se calma et Hermione s'écarta lentement d'elle.

« - Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui… Merci.

\- C'est normal. »

Les deux filles se sourirent avant de se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande suivie par leurs amis. Au moins, là-bas, ils pouvaient se parler sans être dérangés. Harry Potter passa trois fois devant le mur vierge du septième étage jusqu'à l'apparition d'une porte et un à un, ils entrèrent dans la salle, s'installant sur les canapés et les sofas qui se trouvaient à disposition. Dans un silence quasi religieux, ils restèrent sans parler, alors que Pansy fixait Ron, observant ses yeux rouges, son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et son air fatigué.

« - Ça va toi ? »

Les mots étaient sortit tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, et tous se tournèrent vers Pansy qui fit un signe de tête vers le rouquin afin qu'il comprennent qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« - Oh… ouais, ça peut aller.

\- On devrait en parler non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise Zabini ? Pansy et moi avons fait une connerie, quand le livre est tombé on n'aurait pas du le regarder mais c'était plus fort que nous. Heureusement que Malfoy était là.

\- Tu as bien dit ce que tu viens de dire Ronald ?

\- Oui Ginny, si Malfoy n'avait pas été là on y serait encore… même si Hermione aurait sans doute trouvé une solution, il a été plus rapide. Donc je te remercie, vraiment !

\- Je n'allais pas vous laissez crever dans la Réserve… Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes Pans' ?

\- Evites de me rappeler qu'on a failli mourir !

\- Désolé. »

Hermione sourit presque tendrement à leur interaction et les joues de Draco prirent une jolie teinte rosé. Elle trouvait adorable la façon dont Blaise, Théodore et Draco s'occupaient de Pansy, et était agréablement surprise par la relation fusionnel qu'ils entretenaient qui se rapprochait énormément de celle qu'elle entretenait avec Harry et Ron.

Le regard de la brune dérapa de Pansy à Draco qui la fixait en rougissant laissant Hermione s'étonner en silence. Alors comme ça un Malfoy pouvait rougir ? Draco détourna les yeux et fixa un point sur le mur derrière les Gryffondor, amusant la brune. Mauvais joueur.

Blaise commença à dire et faire des bêtises avec Ginny, demandant à cette dernière comment avait fait les jumeaux pour faire un aussi gros dragon en feux d'artifices l'année dernière, alors que Pansy, le regarda fixé sur Hermione, lui souriait, obligeant la brune à l'interroger du regard.

« - Rien…

\- Tu ne me regardes pas comme ça sans raison.

\- Tu… enfin, hier soir, tu étais plutôt proche de Draco.

\- Oh… hum… ouais. Le stress sans doute.

\- Tu rigoles Granger ! Vous vous teniez la main et tu as fermé les yeux quand il t'a embrassé le front comme si c'était la chose la plus agréable au monde !

\- Ça l'était…

\- QUOI ?

\- Chut ! Enfin, j'ai apprécié son contact… Oh mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Et surtout à toi ?

\- Parce que ta meilleure amie est en train de mettre au point un plan pour faire exploser Brown avec Blaise, que Luna parle de chose inexistante avec Théo qui essaie en vain de lui faire entendre raison et que Daphné… tu ne la connais pas assez ! Racontes-moi tout Granger je ne répéterais rien !

\- Ok… Et bien, Ginny est venue me voir il y a quelques semaines en me disant qu'il fallait que je trouve un copain parce que son frère ne me méritait pas.

\- Tu aimes Weasley ?

\- Pas comme tu le penses, avant je croyais que oui mais non. Je l'aime comme j'aime Harry.

\- Oh, continue !

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait pleins de garçons qui pourraient me plaire, pleins qui m'appréciaient mais qui ne disaient rien. Elle a parlé des joueurs de Quidditch particulièrement sexy et… Malfoy a peut-être été mentionné.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Elle disait qu'il était le plus beau Serpentard, et que toutes les filles le voulaient !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et juste après on vous a croisé et là j'ai… vérifié les rumeurs.

\- Tu as maté mon meilleur ami ?

\- NON ! Oui.

\- Oh Merlin ! Mais, attends. Il te plait ?

\- Physiquement il n'y a rien à redire, mais on se déteste depuis tellement longtemps…

\- Il a l'air de te détester ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers Draco et Harry qui parlaient justement de Quidditch et quand le blond remarqua qu'Hermione le fixait, il lui fit un sourire. Pas un sourire sarcastique, si un sourire moqueur comme il en avait l'habitude. Non. Un sourire à tomber par terre, un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère. Hermione rougit aussitôt en tournant la tête vers la verte et argent qui la regardait avec un air moqueur.

« - Je crois que vous vous plaisez mutuellement mais que vous êtes trop bête pour le voir.

\- Je crois que tu apprécies Ron mais que tu ne veux pas le dire non plus, et je ne t'harcèle pas pour autant !

\- Très bien… Je t'aide avec Draco si tu m'aides avec Weasley.

\- Hum…

\- Oh aller Granger !

\- D'accord.

\- EH ! »

Blaise venait de hurler, faisant sursauter tout le monde, un large sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il venait de trouver la meilleure idée du siècle.

« - Comme on passe pas mal de temps ensemble, et qu'on rigole bien, et qu'on s'aide aussi, on est presque amis ?

\- Hum… Oui ?

\- Je propose…

\- Accouche.

\- Qu'on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms !

\- Et c'est pour cette brillante idée que tu viens de me rendre sourd de l'oreille droite ?

\- Exactement Dray'.

\- En soit… il a pas tord. Restons discret en dehors de cette salle, on garde nos habitudes, sans nos joutes verbales les autres commenceront à se poser des questions, mais ici…

\- D'accord ! »

Ginny venait de se lever d'un bond, se tenant près de Blaise avec le même sourire que lui. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en se tendant la main.

« - Blaise.

\- Ginny.

\- Enchanté.

\- De même. »

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire sous le regard amusé de leurs amis et obligèrent les autres à faire de même. Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, de légers sourires sur leurs lèvres et d'un mouvement plus doux qu'avec les autres ils se prirent la main.

« - Draco.

\- Hermione. »

Les deux mains se serrèrent plus longtemps qu'elles ne l'auraient du, les deux adolescents hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Le marron dans le gris. Un très très joli gris.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Draco Malfoy se trouvait en plein entraînement de Quidditch avec Blaise Zabini, l'esprit pré-occupé par son père qui devait le contacter dans la soirée afin de lui donner des informations supplémentaires sur sa mission. Le jeune Serpentard aurait voulu lui dire que l'Ordre du Phénix allait les aider, il aurait voulu que sa famille, que Lucius et Narcissa soit en sécurité. Mais il fallait rester discret, silencieux, il fallait qu'il garde ces informations pour lui, pour éviter que le Maître ne voit sa trahison dans l'esprit de son père. Il aurait tellement voulu dire à sa mère que tout pouvait encore bien aller, il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle le reprenne dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était petit, qu'elle le berce en chantonnant de sa voix douce sous le regard bienveillant de son père.

« - Draco tu fais quoi ? »

Millicent Bulstrode. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette fille, ni apprécié, ni même toléré. Ses petites manies de princesse l'énervait au plus au point, et le ton qu'elle se permettait d'employer avec lui (du style on est meilleur pote depuis toujours) ne lui plaisait pas.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas avec nous ! Tu rêves ! En tant que capitaine tu…

\- En tant que capitaine je veux que tu fermes ta gueule.

\- Mais…

\- Tu as deux choix Bulstrode. Soit tu continues ta phrase et tu dégages de l'équipe avec en cadeau bonus le titre de victime numéro un dans mon top dix. Soit tu la fermes et tu reprends l'entraînement tranquillement et tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Alors ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à son capitaine et s'envola plus loin sur son balai, faisant sourire Draco. Il n'avait pas perdu son emprise sur les Serpentard, il était toujours le Prince et ils avaient toujours peur de lui. Il avait cru pendant un moment que son relâchement l'avait détrôné mais il devait bien admettre que non.

Blaise le rejoint sur son balai et lui montra les gradins d'un signe de tête. Elle était là. Hermione Granger était là, regardant l'entraînement des Serpentard alors qu'elle n'assistait jamais à ceux des Gryffondor. La brune faisait mine de lire mais les deux verts et argents remarquèrent son regard sur eux, se léger sourire discret qu'elle leur envoya avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Bulstrode s'approcha d'elle avec son balai, laissant les deux garçons sourd à leur interaction, mais le regard noir et le visage colérique d'Hermione permirent aux deux joueurs de comprendre que les mots échangés ne devaient pas être de douces paroles. Et Hermione confirma leurs pensées en sortant sa baguette pour lancer un sort au balai de Bulstrode. L'arrière de son Nimbus 2001 prit feu et la Serpentard alla s'écraser sur le sol sans aucune classe, pleurant et hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Hermione Granger avait faillie la tuer.

Dans un soupire, Draco atterrit près d'elle et alla vérifier les dégâts qu'avait subit son balai, puisque c'était tout de même un cadeau de son père.

« - Arrêtes d'hurler Millicent tu nous casses les oreilles.

\- Mais Blaise, regardes ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Dîtes-lui quelque chose !

\- Oh ça va t'as rien, si elle avait voulu te tuer vu ses notes elle aurait réussi ! Relèves-toi !

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant ! »

Millicent se releva alors que Draco criais aux autres que l'entrainement était terminé. Blaise eu pour mission d'« aider » Bulstrode à marcher jusqu'aux vestiaires, même s'ils savaient qu'elle n'avait absolument rien. Le capitaine des Serpentard leva les yeux vers les gradins qui le regardait par dessus la rambarde avec un sourire qui trahissait son amusement. Elle finit par éclater de rire alors qu'il allait la rejoindre en volant.

« - Tu étais obligée de faire ça ?

\- Oh arrête, tu es à deux doigts de rire !

\- C'est pas une raison, comment fera-t-on si en plus des Mangemorts on doit combattre les Serpentard Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé…

\- Je pourrais pas te défendre si elle en parle aux autres, et elle en parlera aux autres.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendue, et je l'ai déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

\- Millicent n'est pas la plus intelligente, si tu étais tombée sur…

\- Crabbe ? Gayle ? Greengrass ? Ils sont tous stupide, les seuls ayant un minimum d'intelligence sont de notre côté !

\- Pas faux… Eh commença un « minimum d'intelligence » ?

\- J'ai cru que tu ne relèverais pas !

\- Granger, reviens ici ! Granger ! »

Draco se mit à courir derrière la brune, évitant les gradins, les marches et sautant par dessus les obstacles pour ne pas tomber. Elle était rapide, mais pas assez. il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et colla son dos à son torse, soufflant à son oreille.

« - Attrapée…

\- Lâche-moi Draco, des gens pourrais nous voir !

\- Et alors ? Que verraient-ils ?

\- Toi, qui me tiens de façon trop… aimable.

\- Non, il me verrait moi, enlaçant une brune de façon très intime. »

Hermione rougit. Et Draco la trouva magnifique. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue et l'entendis rire dans son oreille. Monsieur s'amusait de ses joues rouges. D'un mouvement brusque elle se dégagea de son étreinte repensant à ce que Pansy lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Draco aimait son caractère farouche, il ne fallait pas qu'elle change, elle ne deviendrait pas une cruche qui gloussait à chacun de ses mots. Les mains sur les hanches elle se posta devant lui, un air sévère collé au visage.

« - Tu me trouves drôle ?

\- Extrêmement.

\- Expliques ?

\- Tu rougis à mon contact. Je te ferais de l'effet Granger ?

\- Peut-être ! »

Le blond s'immobilisa à sa réponse totalement sous le choque. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui, profitant de son moment de léthargie pour poser une main sur sa joue et embrasser l'autre du bout des lèvres, puis elle se colla presque totalement à lui, décalant sa bouche vers son oreille.

« - Je crois que je te fais de l'effet Malfoy. »

La jeune fille se dégagea de lui et repartit sans demander son reste, récupérant son livre qu'elle avait abandonné pendant sa querelle avec Bulstrode. Elle descendit les gradins en sautant la dernière marche et passa devant Blaise et Théodore qui la regardaient, un air séducteur plaqué sur chacun de leurs visages.

« - On ne te savait pas si entreprenante Granger !

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu !

\- Que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça ! »

Hermione reprit le chemin menant au Château, regardant le paysage d'automne qui était bien entamé…

« - Alors ?

\- C'était parfait !

\- Génial !

\- On s'occupe de Ron maintenant !

\- Déjà ?

\- Tu as peur Parkinson ?

\- Non mais… Ok, tu as un plan ?

\- Oui, il nous faut des cookies.

\- Des cookies ?

\- Des cookies. »

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers les cuisines de Poudlard et demandèrent aux Elfes si elles pouvaient utiliser leur cuisine. Très excités à l'idée de partager avec elles, les Elfes de Maisons acceptèrent vivement, et les aidèrent dans la conception des cookies.

Hermione savait que Ron ne résisterait pas longtemps à passer du temps avec Pansy si elle l'aidait, et avec un petit coup de pouce de Ginny et Harry, le plan serait absolument parfait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Hermione était surexcitée. Pansy était anxieuse. Elle trouvait son plan ridicule, pourquoi les Gryffondor faisaient des plans aussi nul ? Pansy secoua la tête en soupirant, le ventre noué. Harry devait arriver dans quelques minutes avec Ron, lui parlant d'elle ne savait plus quoi. Ginny devait dire aux deux filles si elle les voyait arriver et les deux brunes devaient se placer dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui des garçons pour leur rentrer dedans. Hermione devait renverser son chocolat chaud sur Harry et ils partiront le « soigner » de sa brûlure, laissant seuls Pansy et Ron avec une assiette de cookies. Ce plan était nul, mais les rouges et or avaient l'air d'y croire, alors Pansy ne dit rien.

Ginny arriva en marchant d'un pas trop rapide pour qu'il soit naturel et éternua. C'était ça, le signal. Hermione et Pansy commencèrent alors à marcher vers le couloir quand la Serpentard entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin. Traitresse. Mine de rien, Hermione porta son chocolat chaud à ses lèvres, mais ce dernier explosa sur son chemisier quand Harry lui rentra dedans. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Pansy Parkinson éclata de rire.

« - HARRY ! Aïe ça brûle !

\- J'suis désolé, oh merde Herm' j'suis vraiment désolé ! »

Et Harry l'était vraiment. Le petit groupe avait lancé un sort sur Harry pour que la chaleur du liquide ne le brûlée pas, mais Hermione n'avait pas pensé que la tasse changerait de trajectoire de son propre chef… Alertée par les cries, Ginny revint en courant et lança un regard noir à Harry qui s'excusa encore avant de les emmener de force à l'infirmerie, laissant Pansy et Ronald dans le couloir, seuls.

« - Il s'est passé quoi là ?

\- Je crois que Hermione a prit un coup de chaud.

\- Un ? Ahahahahahahah ok, c'était marrant ! C'est quoi ce que tu as dans les mains ?

\- Des cookies.

\- Des cookies ? Tu… enfin, tu vas tout manger ? »

Pansy n'en revenait pas. Le plan avait été un fiasco total du début à la fin, mais Hermione avait raison, les cookies changeaient la donne, et le plan fonctionnait.

« - Aller, viens, on va les manger dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Il fait beau, on pourrait aller… je sais pas… près du Lac Noir ?

\- Des gens pourraient nous voir…

\- Ah. Ouais. La Salle sur Demande c'est bien aussi. »

Les deux jeunes partirent vers les escaliers qui menaient vers le septième étage. Ron prit le plateau que Pansy tenait dans ses mains, lui disant qu'à force de le porter à bout de bras il devait être lourd. Elle trouva son geste adorable. Arrivés devant le mur vierge, Pansy passa trois fois devant, attendant qu'une porte apparaisse, mais rien. Elle recommença. Toujours rien.

« - Quelqu'un doit déjà y être, on va devoir trouver autre chose.

\- La Tour d'Astronomie ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Ron et Pansy montèrent jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie et une fois arrivés s'assirent par terre, posant le plateau de cookies devant eux. Ils se trouvaient vraiment près l'un de l'autre et Pansy rougit à l'idée qu'il pouvait l'embrasser à cette distance, qu'il le ferait peut-être…

« - Ça va ? Tu es rouge ! Tu as chaud ?

\- Oh… hum, les escaliers. »

Perplexe, Ron acquiesça et commença à manger un cookies, suivit de près par Pansy qui fut satisfaite de sa cuisine. Elle demanderait la recette à Hermione plus tard. Ron s'adossa au mur de pierre derrière eux, s'approchant encore plus d'elle, inconsciemment. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se tourner vers lui et l'embrasser.

« - Je suis désolé pour ce que Lavande à fait…

\- C'est pas ta faute.

\- Je sais, mais elle est devenue imbuvable depuis que je l'ai quittée. Je crois qu'elle aurait préféré me quitter, pour garder le contrôle de la situation.

\- C'est certain, là tu l'as prise à dépourvu.

\- Heureusement qu'Hermione m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai vraiment été stupide.

\- Mais elle t'a pardonné, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr, mais j'ai été méchant avec elle pendant deux mois. Je n'ai plu qu'à lui offrir un énorme cadeau de pardon pour Noël.

\- Ah oui… Noël.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Nous allons retourner chez nos parents. Avec les Mangemorts.

\- Ça serait bien de partir tous ensemble en vacances, on apprendrait à avoir confiance les uns envers les autres, on pourrait s'entraîner…

\- Ouais… »

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Pansy réfléchit rapidement à cette option, puis la conversation reprit naturellement, les faisant parler jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Pansy embrassa la joue du rouquin le faisant devenir aussi rouge que sa cravate, puis descendit jusqu'à sa Salle Commune un sourire aux lèvres et une idée en tête.

De son côté, Draco avait cherché Hermione toute la journée, mais elle avait disparue après avoir quitté le terrain de Quidditch. Étrange. Ce n'était pas possible de disparaître comme ça, sans laisser de traces… Il avait cherché dans tout le Château, le traversant de long, de large et de travers, cherchant dans le parc, près du lac, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite… Mais rien. Il retourna dans sa Salle Commune, croisant une Pansy aux anges, et tout deux s'assirent sur le canapé vers en face de la cheminée, rapidement rejoint par Blaise, Théo et Daphné.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire de la sorte Pans' ?

\- J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Ronald.

\- Oooooooh !

\- Arrêtez !

\- Alors ? Racontes !

\- Et bien, nous avons mangés des cookies en parlant, c'était juste du flirte, rien de bien méchant !

\- En parlant de flirte ! Granger est plutôt douée pour ça, hein Dray' ?

\- Fermes-la Blaise !

\- Vous avez fait plus que flirter ce matin, c'était limite une danse de séduction !

\- Une « danse de séduction » ?

\- Ouais, comme les oiseaux.

\- Tu me fatigues Blaise. En parlant de Granger, elle a disparue de la circulation après être rentrée au Château ce matin !

\- Oh, non elle était avec moi. Elle m'a aidée pour les gâteaux et après Potter a renversé son chocolat chaud - celui d'Hermione - sur son chemisier. C'était brûlant alors avec Ginny ils l'ont emmenée à l'infirmerie.

\- QUOI ? C'était si grave que ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, ça devait tomber sur Harry pas sur elle !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… elle avait mit un plan en place pour que je me retrouve avec Ronald, et ça a un peu capoté.

\- Draco ? Tu vas où ? »

Draco s'était levé pendant les explications de Pansy et s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre l'infirmerie et prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione si elle y était encore.

« - À l'infirmerie.

\- Aaaaaaah c'est beau l'amour !

\- Ta gueule Zabini !

\- Que de violence… »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel puis disparu derrière le passage menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, laissant sa veste d'uniforme sur le canapé où se trouvait toujours Pansy. Il marchait d'un pas rapide afin de : 1/ arriver plus vite, 2/ éviter d'attraper la grippe. Il arriva à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard et entrait doucement pour ne pas ce faire prendre par Madame Pomfresh, et il la vit. Allongée sur le dos, Hermione fixait le plafond d'un air lasse.

« - Hey ! »

Hermione sursauta en se tournant vivement vers lui.

« - Salut.

\- Ça va ?

\- La pommade fait doucement effet…

\- Tu es brulée ?

\- Mmmmh, ouais, la poitrine. »

En effet, plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait entrevoir son chemisier ouvert sur ses seins.

« - Je vais… hum… rester ici. »

Hermione ricana mais ses joues rouges montraient qu'elle était aussi gênée que lui, le faisant sourire.

« - Je dois attendre encore vingt-trois minutes.

\- Vingt-trois ?

\- Oui, la pommade guérit en quatre heures, et ça fait trois heures et trente-sept minutes que je suis ici.

\- Potter est vraiment un boulet.

\- C'est pas sa faute, j'aurai du faire plus attention et me lancer un sort de protection aussi.

\- Je t'ai cherchée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après notre petite « discussion » de ce matin, je t'ai cherchée, mais tu étais introuvable. Pansy vient juste de me mettre au courant.

\- Et tu es venu directement ?

\- Ouais… »

Hermione, touchée par son geste, lui fit un sourire éblouissant mais se détourna rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Luna venaient d'entrer.

« - Oh, vous êtes occupés ?

\- Non ! »

Les deux adolescents répondirent en même temps, créant un trouble et une suspicion dans le regard de la plus jeune des Weasley qui regarda sa meilleure amie avec ce regard qui disait _« tu te fous de ma gueule, je suis certaine que vous étiez sur le point de vous embrasser ! »_, mais Draco ne le vit pas, tourné vers Hermione, il lui caressa la main du bout des doigts d'un geste trop tendre pour être innocent et sorti après avoir dit au revoir aux quatre autres, la vision du chemisier de sa belle tournant en boucle dans sa tête. La douche froide serait une étape obligatoire avant d'aller dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Madame Pomfresh regardait la brûlure totalement guérie d'Hermione sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant que la pommade avait bien fait effet et que sa patiente pouvait partir de son infirmerie sans soucis pour finir son week-end. Hermione devait continuer les recherches et même si elle avait adoré cette journée de « pause », il fallait maintenant se remettre au travail.

« - Vous pouvez y aller Miss Granger, mais faites attention, c'est encore sensible.

\- D'accord Madame, au revoir.

\- Au revoir Miss. »

Hermione rejoint Ginny qui l'attendait dehors, les garçons n'étaient pas restés longtemps auprès d'elle, devant s'entraîner pour le Quidditch. Les deux filles allèrent jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, mais Ginny laissa son amie devant le tableau lui expliquant qu'elle avait un devoir à finir à la bibliothèque. Hermione alla directement sous la douche, profitant de ce moment seule pour se détendre et enlever les désagréments que son corps avait subit entre le chocolat chaud collant et la pommade odorante.

* * *

Hermione Granger se réveilla tranquillement, remarquant d'un bref coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de son dortoir qu'il faisait déjà jour. Une Ginny souriante sauta sur son lit, la faisant sursauter, et cria presque.

« - Il est dix-heures.

\- J'ai du m'endormir après ma douche…

\- Oui, et tu dormais tellement profondément que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller pour le dîner, tu devrais vite te préparer pour aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner avant de mourir de faim.

\- Oui maman… »

Hermione sourit au regard indigné de la rousse qui lui donna un coup d'oreiller pour se venger. Se levant toutes les deux, et après que la brune se soit habillée et soit passée brièvement dans la salle de bain, les deux jeunes filles descendirent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, retrouvant Harry et Ron encore à table et à moitiés endormis dans leurs bols. Hermione s'assit près du brun et bouscula volontairement le coude sur lequel il était appuyé, le faisant presque mettre son nez dans son bol de café.

« - Herm', pas le matin !

\- C'était beaucoup trop tentant.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'étais pas là au diner hier soir.

\- J'étais juste très fatiguée, pas la peine de vous inquiéter. »

Neville rejoint le petit groupe et ensemble, ils finirent de manger, parlant botanique avec le nouveau venu.

* * *

Une semaine. Elle bloquait sur la même chose depuis une semaine. Hermione lisait encore et encore le même livre, celui de la Réserve, mais elle bloquait. Elle n'en pouvait plus et ne trouvait aucune solution pour passer à travers la boule de magie pure qui encerclait le livre de la sculpture. Et elle était persuadée qu'ils ne pourraient réparer l'armoire à disparaitre qu'avec ce livre.

La dite armoire n'était toujours pas opérationnelle, mais Draco s'entrainait à utiliser la formule que son père lui avait communiquée. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, décembre arrivait doucement, amenant avec lui la neige, les vacances, Noël avec avec ça, les réunions de Mangemort au Manoir Malfoy.

Hermione avait la vague impression d'être totalement inutile et avait horreur de ça. Draco se renfermait sur lui-même, ne parlant presque plus, ruminant seul dans son coin, travaillant, cherchant, examinant avec attention l'armoire… Il ne répondait plus que par signe de tête aux questions ou par haussement d'épaules, et ne mangeait que sur ordre de Pansy. De plus, le jeune homme avait officiellement arrêté le Quidditch, mettant ainsi de côté la seule chose qu'il aimait vraiment faire.

Théodore avait avoué à Hermione que le blonde parlait presque tous les soirs à ses parents via réseau de cheminée, qu'il était inquiet pour eux. Et Hermione se demandait quand il allait craquer.

Blaise et Ginny, eux, passaient beaucoup de temps à farfouiller dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry et Daphné essayaient de réparer leurs bêtises, Théo et Luna disparaissaient souvent à deux, et alors que Pansy et Ron mijotaient quelque chose, Draco inquiétait de plus en plus Hermione.

* * *

Deuxième semaine de décembre. Draco devait faire son rapport à son père sur l'avancé de sa mission. Assis dans la Salle sur Demande avec un chocolat/café.thé devant chacun d'eux, Draco écoutait attentivement ce qu'Hermione lui rapportait, notant tout précieusement sur un bout de parchemin qu'il utilisait comme brouillon. Les autres écoutaient aussi, donnant d'autres informations quand cela était nécessaire. Une fois le brouillon retranscrit et la lettre pour son père écrite, Draco s'autorisa enfin à souffler. Littéralement.

« - Avec Ronald nous avons eu une idée !

\- Je le sens mal..

\- Ta gueule Blaise !

\- On t'écoute Pansy.

\- Alors voilà, nous allons tous aller chez nous pour Noël. Passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nos familles.

\- Jusque-là tout va bien.

\- Mais si pour la deuxième semaine, le nouvel an, nous passions la semaine ensemble dans la maison de mes parents dans le Sud de la France ? »

Personne ne répondit, tous perplexe par cette demande si soudaine et amené sur le tapis sans préambule. Mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise et plaisait bien.

« - Ça pourrait être pas mal non ?

\- J'suis d'accord avec Ron ! Harry ?

\- Pareil que toi Gin'.

\- Je vous suis.

\- Je suis Blaise.

\- Original Daphné, mais je vous suis aussi.

\- J'en suis !

\- Ça me va.

\- Draco ? »

Le blond leva les yeux de l'enveloppe cachetée qui reposait sur la table basse et hocha la tête. Hermione était certaine qu'il n'avait rien écoutée et qu'il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient et qu'une fois qu'il serait mit au courant, il ne serait plus du tout d'accord. Comme si passer du temps avec eux, en plus des recherches sans fin qu'ils faisaient, embêtait le jeune homme et cette constatation fit mal à Hermione. Elle ne voulait plus non plus. Elle n'irait pas.

« - Je n'irai pas.

\- Mais Herm' tu viens de dire que…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Ron, mais j'ai envie de passer mes vacances avec mes parents. Je ne viendrais pas. »

Et en prenant son sac de cours, la brune repartit vers son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires, une envie soudaine de prendre l'air la prenant et son sac pesant sur son épaule ne devait pas gâcher sa balade.

La brune disparut derrière la porte de la Salle sur Demande et le petit groupe se regarda interloqué. Théo avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'elle avait, il pensait la même chose… En prenant sa veste le brun partit derrière elle dans le but de la rattraper, mais trop tard, elle était déjà dans sa Salle Commune. Il attendit alors quelques minutes devant le tableau, rassuré lorsqu'elle finit enfin par ressortir.

« - Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ?

\- Non, une amie a besoin de parler je crois.

\- Oh.

\- Aller, viens. Allons discuter dehors, sous la neige et dans le froid, c'est beaucoup plus agréable il parait.

\- Crétin ! »

Hermione rigola et Théo, dans un sourire légèrement nostalgique, se dit que son rire n'avait pas résonné dans Poudlard depuis un moment. Celui de Draco aussi d'ailleurs. Comme si être triste était contagieux.

Les deux adolescents marchaient dans la neige qui recouvrait maintenant tout le parc, quand Théo se rendit compte que la jeune fille pleurait. Dans un geste protecteur identique à ceux qu'il avait envers Pansy, il prit Hermione dans ses bras la poussant ainsi à pleurer un bon coup pour qu'elle puisse parler librement ensuite. Il fallut un moment à la brune pour se calmer, et après avoir remercier le Serpentard, elle s'installa sur un banc déneigé.

« - Je suis fatiguée Théo. Fatiguée de lire le même livre qui n'a aucun sens, de lire les mêmes chapitres et de ne rien apprendre. Fatiguée de ne rien trouver sur ce dôme de magie, sur cette armoire, fatiguée de travailler pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Depuis des semaines je me tue à la tâche, et pas une seule fois Malfoy n'a dit quelque chose. Pas un mot ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien, je me sens tellement stupide d'avoir cru ça !

\- Il t'aime bien Hermione, il est juste… préoccupé.

\- On l'est tous ! Harry avec Voldemort, Ron et Ginny avec leur père qui travail au ministère, moi a être une née-moldue, vous a être des enfants de Mangemorts. Je suis fatiguée de cette guerre Théo.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Ça va aller. »

Théo savait que ses mots n'étaient pas efficaces, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de son meilleur ami en les ignorant, et ne savait pas comment aider Hermione pour qu'elle aille mieux et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre d'alarme interne qui clignotait rouge au-dessus avec écrit en gras souligné police 72 « souffrance ».

Le jeune homme raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondor et la quitta après un dernier câlin. Il aimait vraiment cette fille, il avait cette impression de la connaitre depuis toujours, qu'ils aimaient les mêmes choses, qu'ils étaient identiques. Et s'il n'était pas déjà fou amoureux d'une autre, il savait que son coeur aurait choisi Hermione.

Au détour d'un couloir, un bras sorti de l'ombre pour attraper le poignet de Théo, le cachant derrière une statut affreusement laide.

« - Chut, panique pas, ce n'est que moi !

\- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Et toi alors ? Je t'ai vu avec Hermione !

\- T'es jaloux ?

\- Oui, et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Oh arrête Dray'… Si tu l'aimais tellement, tu serais pas si absent mentalement quand elle te parle.

\- On ne parle que de ses recherches !

\- NON. Elle ne parle que de ses recherches, toi tu ne dis rien. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne vis plus !

\- Tu-Sais-Qui est chez moi Théo, tu sais que…

\- Oui je sais. Tu t'inquiètes pour ta mère et ton père, on s'inquiète tous Draco, et pourtant tu as vu Blaise arrêter ses conneries ? Pansy arrêter de flirter ? Daphné arrêter de parler ? Non. On vit parce qu'on ne sait pas si on le pourra plus tard, alors fait un effort. »

Draco soupira.

« - Tu crois qu'Hermione me pardonnera ?

\- Je pense. Mais ça prendra du temps.

\- Tu penses que j'arriverai à la convaincre de venir pour le nouvel an ?

\- Essais toujours, tu ne perds rien. »

Théo sortit de la cachette improvisée et reprit sa route vers sa Salle Commune quand Draco l'appela.

« - Hey Nott ! »

Il se retourna vers le blond, étonné qu'il utilise son nom de famille alors que le couloir était vide de vie.

« - Ne lui fais plus de câlin comme ceux que tu lui as fait. Sinon je te tue c'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche Malfoy ! »

Le Prince des Serpentard n'était pas préteur.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Les vacances arrivaient à grands pas et Hermione n'était toujours pas décidée à aller en France avec ses amis. Draco avait fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, expliquant son attitude par ses inquiétudes vis à vis de sa famille. Pendant son discours Hermione n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, elle n'avait non plus répondu quand Blaise et Harry lui avaient posés des questions sur le livre de la Réserve. D'un regard, elle avait demandé à Théo d'approcher et elle lui avait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille, rendant fou de jalousie et de colère l'héritier Malfoy.

« - Hermione ? »

Ginny s'assit près de sa meilleure amie alors que la brune lisait encore le fameux livre de la Réserve, ne prenant pas la peine de lever la tête, se contentant d'un « mmmh » très peu explicite.

« - Hermione, tu pourrais… je sais pas… nous mettre au courant de tes recherches ?

\- Mmmh.

\- Où nous parler des cours ?

\- Mmmh.

\- Où de n'importe quoi ! Mais s'il te plait parles ! »

Hermione releva alors la tête et envoya un léger sourire à Théodore avant de sortir de la Salle sur Demande dans laquelle ils se trouvaient encore une fois. Pansy se tourna directement vers son ami, voulant des réponses.

« - Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle en a marre.

\- De quoi ?

\- De travailler.

\- Elle travaille toujours !

\- Mais là c'est différent, elle travaille pour des gens qu'elle déteste depuis cinq ans, elle ne ferme plus l'oeil parce qu'elle ne comprend rien à ce livre et elle n'a rien en retour ! Laissez-la. »

Théo se leva et partit à son tour, laissant ses amis dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, très vite suivit par un Draco Malfoy hors de lui qui claqua la porte. C'est tendu. Très très tendu.

« - Boooooonnnn… On fait quoi ?

\- On laisse couler. »

* * *

Draco était hors de lui. Il l'avait refait. Théodore avait été le seul à avoir réussi à parler à la rouge et or et ça mettait le Prince des Serpentard dans une colère noire. Il entra dans la Salle Commune de sa main, claquant de nouveau la porte derrière lui. Son regard assombri par la colère trouva Théo rapidement, assit sur un canapé à lire le journal.

« - Tout le monde dégage ! DEGAGEZ DE CETTE PUTAIN DE SALLE ! MAINTENANT ! »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'état d'esprit du jeune homme, et tous les élèves de toutes les années confondues sortir rapidement sans un mot, certains presque en courant, laissant les deux amis seuls. Draco s'approcha du brun et lui arracha des mains son journal l'obligeant enfin à le regarder.

« - Tu te fous de moi Nott ? Sérieusement ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De TOI et de GRANGER ! De ces petits sourires, de ses petits mots entre vous ! Je t'avais prévenu non ?

\- Oh calme toi Dray' ! Si tu n'étais pas si con on en serait pas là. C'est de ta faute tout ça alors je serais toi, je mettrais de côté ma fierté et j'irais m'excuser pour mon comportement de petit con égoïste ! »

Théo s'était levé au début de son plaidoyer, augmentant le ton de sa voix à chacun de ses mots. Draco était douché. Son ami avait raison… Théo avait toujours raison, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. En soupirant le blond s'assit et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« - Je devrais lui dire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien Dray', je suis pas dans ta tête ni dans la sienne. Je sais juste qu'elle aimait bien vos petits flirtes et que t'as tout fichu en l'air.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors lèves-toi, maintenant, et bouge ton cul ! »

Le ton de Théo était passé de « t'es vraiment un connard » à « je te remets à ta place en rigolant parce qu'on est pote » ce qui fit rire Draco. Le blond sortit de la Salle Commune, passant devant une rangée d'élèves qui le regardaient avec des têtes apeurées. Théo ouvrit le passage derrière lui, disant aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient re-rentrer et le couloir se vida rapidement.

Draco arriva rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et toqua, priant pour que ce soit un des Gryffondor qu'il connaissait qui ouvre le passage. Il remercia le ciel et toutes les divinités possible lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte la faisant froncer les sourcils. Son visage sévère ne fit pas perdre son sourire à Draco, et prenant son courage à deux mains il commença à parler.

« - On peut parler Granger ?

\- Parler ? Toi ? Tu sais faire ?

\- S'il te plait…

\- Viens, il n'y a personne dans mon dortoir.

\- Les escaliers deviennent des espèces de toboggan si un garçon monte dans le dortoir des filles…

\- Je suis Miss Je-Sais-Tout, je sais comment faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Suis-moi. »

Draco mit la capuche de sa robe de sorcier sur sa tête, cachant son identité à un possible Gryffondor qui se baladerait dans le salon beaucoup trop rouge à son gout. Hermione verrouilla la porte derrière eux une fois arrivés dans son dortoir et alla s'assoir sur un lit qu'il supposait être le sien.

« - Je t'écoute.

\- Hermione, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

\- Les Malfoy savent s'excuser ? Première nouvelle…

\- Un ami m'a dit de mettre ma fierté de côté un instant.

\- Cet ami est précieux alors si tu l'écoutes si facilement.

\- Hermione, ne change pas de sujet, je te faisais des excuses là !

\- Je sais. Mais tu étais, enfin, tellement… Annnh je n'ai même pas de mot !

\- Exécrable, con, méchant, insupportable ?

\- OUI !

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ces vacances avec les autres seulement parce que je suis con. »

Le blond se rapprocha d'elle en parlant jusqu'à être obligé de baisser la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il glissa ses genoux entre ceux de la jeune fille et posa doucement ses mains sur ses cuisses la faisant rougir. Elle était mignonne avec ses joues rouges. Il était beau avec ce sourire séducteur.

Les mains du garçon sur ses cuisses perturbaient Hermione plus que de raison, et elle n'arrivait plus à retenir le sang qui montait dans ses joues. En soupirant, elle passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et chercha des yeux quelque chose à fixer pour éviter de sombrer dans l'océan gris qu'étaient ceux de Draco.

« - Arrêtes Malfoy…  
\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Ton petit jeu de séduction pour que je dise « oui bien sûre que je vais venir avec vous en France », je ne veux pas y aller !

\- Oh arrête tu mens ! Tu en meurs d'envie.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai. Oh aller bébé… »

Hermione releva son visage vers lui, abasourdie par ce simple mot, la bouche ouverte en O.

« - « Bébé » ?

\- Désolé… Je… hum… ça m'a échappé.

\- Oh. »

Hermione se leva, s'échappant des mains baladeuses de Draco et alla s'accoter au mur en face de son lit, regardant le sol qui avait l'air soudainement très intéressant.

« - Hermione ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne sois pas agressive ! On aimerait tous que tu viennes…

\- Très bien. Je viendrais. Mais juste pour le nouvel an.

\- C'est déjà un début, j'arriverai à te faire venir pour la semaine entière.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

Il lui sourit sournoisement et s'approcha d'elle, posant ses mains sur le mur de part et d'autre de son visage, s'approchant encore et encore jusqu'à la coller au mur.

« - Comme ça. »

Draco se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. C'était doux, agréable, terriblement sensuelle. Merlin. Hermione Granger, née-moldue, Gryffondor, était embrassée Draco Malfoy, sang-pure, Serpentard. Et elle aimait ça. Il était doué pour ce faire pardonné le con.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Draco s'écarta d'Hermione, libérant ses lèvres et attendit de voir sa réaction. Il avait peur de se prendre un pain, ou un sort. Mais la belle baissa les yeux, les joues encore plus rouge qu'il y a quelques minutes et un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Le blond passa une main dans sa nuque, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. D'habitude, il embrassait une fille au détour d'un couloir, puis couchait avec le soir même et plus rien. C'était la première fois que ça devait se passer autrement.

« - Je… hum. Je viendrais en France avec vous.

\- Ok. Je… je vais prévenir Pansy. »

Légèrement étourdi par l'instant, Draco recula pour s'enfuir du dortoir laissant la brune seule. Il se cacha en entendant des voix dans le salon des Gryffondor et jura en cherchant une solution pour se sortir de là.

« - Tu crois que Malfoy est avec Hermione ?

\- Théo nous a dit qu'il était aller s'excuser.

\- Un Malfoy sait s'excuser ?

\- Apparemment. Harry ? Où vas-tu ?

\- Je reviens. »

Harry monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons en courant et ressortit avec une espèce de cape, qu'il lança en direction de Draco lorsque personne ne regardait.

« - Je pense que t'en auras besoin pour sortir, tu me la rends demain.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Cape d'invisibilité.

\- Oh, merci.

\- Oh et Malfoy ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Si tu fais du mal à Hermione je te traquerais dans le monde entier s'il le faut et je te ferais bouffer ce que tu as entre les jambes. Compris ?

\- Compris. »

Draco ne savait pas ce qui était le plus risible. Que Harry Potter l'aide à sortir d'une mauvaise passe (soit être coincé chez les Gryffondor parce qu'il y était entré pour embrassé la princesse des rouges et ors) ou que la menace qu'il venait d'entendre l'est fait se tendre. C'était surement la surprise, pas du tout la peur ni l'appréhension de ce qu'il se passerai s'il faisait pleurer la meilleure amie du Survivant.

Le Prince des Serpents sortit alors de la tour, la cape autour de lui et se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie pour réfléchir un peu, prendre l'air, prendre de la hauteur sur la situation. Il aurait pu faire un tour en balai, mais la tour lui paraissait plus facile d'accès à l'heure actuelle.

Il avait embrassé Hermione. Ils avaient flirtés et elle avait aimé ça. Il le croyait du moins, l'espérait même. Un léger doute vint se loger dans le creux de son estomac lui faisant regretter d'avoir embrasser la fille qu'il aimait dans l'ombre depuis presque cinq ans. Le blond avait envie de parler avec sa mère, mais il savait que les communications vers le Manoir Malfoy étaient surveillées par l'autre psychopathe dopé à la magie noire qui s'était gentiment incrusté chez lui.

* * *

Draco venait d'arriver au Manoir Malfoy. La dernière semaine de cours avait été intense, entre les devoirs, les dernières recommandations avec Noël, et le rapport qu'il avait du rédiger pour son père, le garçon était à cran. Il n'avait pas reparlé du baisé avec Hermione mais ils s'étaient adressés la parole normalement pour le plus grand malheur de Ginny.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances, plusieurs élèves avait dit à Draco qu'il avait l'ai malade, et il du se résoudre à l'évidence. Vivre sous le même toit que le plus grand Mage Noir de son siècle le tétanisait.

Dans un soupire le jeune héritier ouvrit les énormes portes en chênes de l'entré du Manoir et adressa un signe respectueux de la tête aux tableaux qui le toisaient depuis les murs. Il alla installer ses affaires dans sa chambre, essayant de trouver les mots pour expliquer à sa mère qu'il partirait une semaine en France pour le nouvel an.

« - Draco ?

\- Mère.

\- Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. Hum. J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je… Pansy nous invite en France pour la deuxième semaine des vacances. »

Il avait dit sa phrase d'une traite, comme s'il avait eu à enlever un pansement, l'arrachant.

« - Oh. Et bien… Je suppose que tu y vas ?

\- J'aimerais, en effet.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, tu es assez grand et mature pour ce genre d'escapade.

\- Merci.

\- Très bien, maintenant viens, il faut que tu ailles saluer le Maître. »

Le jeune homme se sentit presque perdre conscience. Il ne voulait pas aller saluer le « Maître », il ne voulait pas passer Noël avec les Mangemorts. Il voulait le passer comme avant, avec sa mère et son père, sans sa tante déjantée Bellatrix, sans les adeptes de Voldemort, sans Tom Jédusor en personne. Mais de toute évidence, on ne lui demandait pas son avis.

* * *

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor devait partir pour la France. Hermione avait rejoint Ron, Ginny et Harry au Terrier, il ne manquait plus que Luna. Ils devaient rejoindre les cinq Serpentard par portoloin dans une ruelle de Paris et il partait dans moins de cinq minutes. Luna arriva enfin, une énorme valise à la main, n'ayant pas pensé à la rétrécir Hermione le fit à sa place et tous touchèrent le portoloin de la main, et ils disparurent, l'affreuse sensation de se faire aspirer par le nombril les prenant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflés, ils atterrirent dans une rue très sombre et froide de la capitale française, et se lancèrent des sorts de dissimulation pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

« - Vous êtes là ! Aller, dépêchez-vous, le deuxième portoloin ne va pas tarder à partir ! »

Pansy était légèrement stressé par le voyage, et surtout par le transport en portoloin. Le groupe s'agglutina autour du parapluie noir qui leur servait pour voyager et ils disparurent de nouveau.

Pansy n'avait pas précisé certaine chose, comme, un détail, très léger. Ce n'était pas une maison, ni un manoir, mais un petit château. Ils étaient tous éblouis par la beauté des lieux, la bâtisse était magnifique, les paysages envoutant.

« - Une petite visite s'impose ! »

* * *

Ils étaient tous installés dans les chambres, les couples s'étant installés dans des chambres séparés pour profiter à fond du séjour. Pansy avait incité pour qu'Hermione dorme dans sa chambre, voulant profiter de la Gryffondor pendant qu'elle le pouvait et la brune avait accepté avec joie. Les garçons avaient chacun leurs chambres, Luna aussi, voulant voir si… voulant voir quelque chose que personne n'avait réellement comprit.

Ginny arriva près de sa meilleure amie, retrouvant leurs amis dans le salon et lui sauta presque dessus.

« - Tu as vu ça Herm' ? Nos premières vacances entre amis !

\- Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va se passer des choses incroyables ici !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Regarde… »

La rousse montra Pansy et son frère du doigt qui s'échangeaient des sourires tout les deux à un coin du salon, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand leurs regards se croisaient.

« - Ils sont tellement mignon !

\- Totalement d'accord les girls.

\- Sérieusement Zabini ? Les girls ?

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Tu ne me regardais même pas Granger !

\- Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Si, et je vais même te le prouver regarde. Ron est en face de nous, donc ce n'est pas lui. Je connais la voix d'Harry et de toute façon il n'est pas si immature pour imiter Bulstrode, donc ce n'est pas lui non plus. Théo est avec Luna dans le jardin, nous les voyons d'ici par la fenêtre, donc, pas lui. Il ne reste que Malfoy et toi, et… je vois très mal Draco dire ça, donc c'est forcément toi.

\- Tes arguments sur Draco et Harry ne tiennent pas Granger.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Bon, ce n'était pas le but de ma venu. LES GARS ! THÉO, LUNA RENTREZ !

\- Blaise arrêtes de crier.

\- NON ! LES GARS RASSEMBLEMENT ! J'ai une idée.

\- Oh pitié.

\- Merci Draco, je me sens vraiment soutenu.

\- C'était pas fait pour.

\- Très bien, on est actuellement dans un château énorme, entre amis… oui nous sommes amis me regardez pas comme ça… et nous allons faire un petit jeu.

\- Accouches Zab' !

\- Tu vois, des petits surnoms s'échappent… Bref. J'ai vu un truc moldu qui a l'air hyper génial. C'est le « pain-balle ».

\- Le « Paintball » Blaise, le paintball.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Tu tires sur tes adversaires avec des billes de couleur. On peut faire ça version sorcier ? Chacun par groupe de deux, chaque groupes à sa couleur et BOUM ça fait des chocogrenouilles.

\- Ça peut-être marrant… »

Blaise décida alors que puisque l'idée était de lui, il ferait les équipes et ça serait un garçon avec une fille et sans réelle surprise, il mit Draco et Hermione ensemble.

« - Ok, vous êtes prêt ? Le transplanage est autorisé les gars ! GO ! GO ! GO ! »

Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione et transplana jusqu'à la salle de bain. C'était la guerre, et ils allaient la gagner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Le jeu était plutôt simple. Viser l'adversaire avec sa baguette, lancer le sort de peinture, fuir. C'était possible de gagner facilement et le groupe que formaient Draco et Hermione, du fait de leurs facilités en magie les rendaient plutôt intéressant.

« - Bon, on va par où ?

\- Pour l'instant on reste là, il faut qu'on repaire les autres avant de nous déplacer. »

Facile à dire, moins facile à faire. Pendant dix longues minutes les deux adolescents ne repérèrent aucuns autres groupes, et personnes dans le château ne faisaient le moindre bruit. Draco regarda Hermione essayé un nombre incalculable de sortilèges pour voir où se cachaient les autres lorsque la porte s'éclata contre le mur et un jet de peinture rouge gicla de la baguette d'Harry. Le blond lança un protego et attrapa Hermione par le bras avant de transplaner dans le couloir qui menait à la cave. Il ouvrit la première porte et les cachait dans la pièce… enfin… dans le placard.

« - Sérieusement ?

\- Eh je ne savais pas !

\- Bien sûr…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu imagines Granger ? Que j'ai fait exprès de nous enfermer dans ce placard ?

\- Exactement !

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

La brune se tut et rougit fortement. Enfin Draco supposait qu'elle rougissait, puisqu'il ne voyait rien du tout, devinant à peine la silhouette de sa camarade.

« - Granger ? À quoi tu penses exactement ?

\- Rien du tout ! »

La voix d'Hermione se fit plus rauque, et Draco supposa alors qu'elle pensait enfin à leur baisé échangé. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha à tâtons d'elle et mit une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa hanche, approchant son visage de celui de la brune. Le peu de luminosité l'empêchait de savoir exactement où allait se poser ses lèvres, son front, sa joue, son nez, il ne voulait pas paraitre ridicule.

Il laissa un peu d'espace entre eux, mais les petites mains d'Hermione firent leur chemin jusqu'à sa nuque et elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes sans plus de cérémonie. C'était parfait. Encore mieux que la première fois.

Un cri les fit se séparer, et ils entendirent le rire de Pansy qui se moquait de Ron. Apparemment il était couvert de peinture et ça faisait bien rire la Serpentard. Draco soupira. Ils venaient de les couper pendant un moment important. Les mains d'Hermione, toujours autour de son cou, lui firent tourner la tête et elle reposa sa bouche contre la sienne. La sensation était indescriptible.

Draco enroula ses bras autour de ses hanche et la plaqua contre lui, la serrant autant que possible, profitant de son corps contre le sien. Mais le blond était plus grand qu'elle et l'écart entre eux commença à devenir gênant, alors, naturellement (en espérant qu'elle ne le frappe pas) il se pencha pour placer ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva, collant la brune contre le mur derrière eux. Il fut agréablement surprit en sentant les mains de la jeune fille se resserrer autour de sa nuque, allant se perdre dans ses cheveux, et sa bouche approfondir leur baisé. C'était vraiment… vraiment…

« - OH MERLIN ! »

Draco lâcha Hermione d'un coup et elle s'écarta vivement de lui, lui poussant le torse. Ils étaient prit en flagrant délit par Blaise et Ginny.

« - J'ai même pas de blague qui me vienne… J'suis trop perturbé ! »

Reprenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur les deux perturbateurs et un jet de couleur bleu en sortit. Hermione prit alors la main de Draco et partit en courant, laissant dans le couloir Blaise et Ginny totalement bleu. Ils passèrent par la cuisine où se trouvait Harry et Daphné qui essayaient d'avoir Pansy et Ron par derrière. La magie d'Hermione frappa, et les quatre se retrouvèrent bleu à leurs tours.

Les deux adolescents couraient dans les couloirs du château lorsque Draco remarqua la porte de la salle de bain et tira Hermione dedans avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. L'adrénaline toujours dans leurs veines, Hermione éclata de rire et il sourit en entendant se son, la trouvant plus belle que jamais. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Draco porta la brune pour la faire s'assoir sur le lavabo de porcelaine et posa ses mains sur ses reins. Il voulait plus. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione se laissait autant aller avec un garçon, et surtout avec un garçon qu'elle avait autant détesté. C'était étrange, et tellement agréable à la fois qu'elle se laissa aller vers le plaisir sans réfléchir. Mais le son d'un raclement de gorge les interrompis, et les deux amoureux se retournèrent en vitesse, faisant face à Théo et Luna qui se cachaient dans le placard à serviettes.

« - Vous êtes mignons… »

La réplique de Luna les mirent très mal à l'aise et Hermione descendit du lavabo et s'éloignant de Draco les joues rouges, lissant ses vêtements d'un geste nerveux de la main. Sans qu'aucuns des deux ne puissent rien faire, Théo les avait aspergé de peinture jaune et ils dégoulinaient sur le sol. Hermione avait pensé que Draco allait être énervé de perdre, et d'être sale de peinture, mais il éclata de rire sous le regard amusé de Théo. Les quatre descendirent alors pour rejoindre les autres en bas.

« - Bon, bah c'est Théo et Luna qui ont gagnés !

\- J'suis pas vraiment certain…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Théo ?

\- Et bien de notre cachette on a vu un tas de truc, et ceux qui ont vraiment gagnés un truc c'est D…mmmmmmmmh »

Le blond de la bande venait de plaquer sa main devant la bouche de son ami, le tirant avec lui vers la cuisine.

« - Il a rien vu, on doit juste parler un moment, hein Théo ? »

Ils étaient presque comique.

« - GRANGER RAMÈNES TES FESSES ! »

Avec un sourire, Hermione rejoint les deux Serpentard en trottinant, suivant les traces de peinture jaune que Draco laissait au sol. Au moins la couleur allait bien avec ses cheveux à lui. Ginny attendit que les trois rigolos soient partit dans la cuisine pour prendre la parole à côté d'un Blaise qui sautillait déjà sur place comme un enfant.

« - Vous ne savez pas quoi ?

\- Non mais on va pas tarder à le savoir…

\- Hermione et Draco… ils sont ensemble !

\- QUOI ?

\- On les a surprit en pleine séance de bisous en peu trop chaud pour être un « accident de parcours ».

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans le placard près de la cave !

\- TIENS ! Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce placard Pans' !

\- Oh ça va Ronald…

\- Moi aussi je les ai vue, mais dans la salle de bain…

\- Sérieux Luna ? Dans la salle de bain ?  
\- Mmmmh, ils étaient vraiment très très proche, je pense qu'ils parlent de ça avec Théo…

\- S'ils savaient qu'on est déjà tous au courant !

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont nous le dire ?

\- Non, c'est trop tôt… Je pense qu'ils vont nous faire croire qu'ils sont seulement amis, et s'embrasser quand on aura le dos tourné.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- On devrait les empêcher de le faire quand on a le dos tourné…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il faut qu'on soit toujours avec eux, ils ne doivent jamais être seuls ! Ça les obligera à nous dire la vérité ! »

Pansy voulait les avoir par la ruse, et son plan fut accepté à l'unanimité.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Le groupe était dans le salon du petit château de la famille Parkinson. Ronald et Draco jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, Daphné et Luna cherchaient une explication surnaturelle à une attaque qui avait eu lieu en Finlande dans des conditions étranges par des créatures non-identifiées, Blaise et Ginny feuilletaient joyeusement le magasine des inventions des jumeaux Weasley, Théo et Pansy discutaient de leurs Noël respectifs, Hermione lisait pour la centième fois le livre de la Réserve et Harry observait tout ce petit monde avec un sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres.

C'était le tour d'Harry de surveiller les deux amoureux, mais Hermione était trop prise par son livre et Draco trop concentré sur sa partie d'échec pour faire attention à l'autre. Pourtant, Hermione se leva soudainement et courra presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque du château qui était certes plus petite que celle de Poudlard mais restait d'une bonne taille. Harry se leva à sa suite, faisant un signe de main aux autres pour leur dire qu'il s'en occupait.

« - Herm' ?

\- Ici Harry ! »

Hermione était à genoux dans un rayon entre trois livres ouverts, et Harry en reconnu un comme étant celui de la Réserve de Poudlard. Hermione, elle, rayonnait. Littéralement. Un halo de lumière l'enveloppait sans qu'elle n'utilise sa baguette qui était restée dans le salon avec celles des autres.

« - Tu as vu ça ?

\- La lumière ?

\- Oui ! C'est merveilleux, ce livre est absolument génial !

\- Je croyais que tu n'y comprenais rien ?

\- Mais j'ai enfin compris, c'était vraiment dur mais ça en valait la peine ! C'est de la magie pure Harry ! De la magie pure !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Hermione. »

En soupirant, Hermione éteint d'une manière encore inconnu son halo de lumière alors qu'Harry s'asseyait en face d'elle, mais pas trop près quand même, parce que son truc faisait un peu peur.

« - Tu te souviens que Draco a mentionné l'existence de la magie pure ?

\- Vaguement.

\- Il disait que le champ de force autour du livre de la sculpture devait en être fait, c'est pourquoi on a cherché le livre. Au début je n'ai rien compris, mais maintenant c'est évident, tout s'éclaire et…

\- Hermione !

\- Désolé. Ils disent que la magie pure est la magie qui est en nous, un peu comme la magie instinctive des enfants. Notre baguette est un conducteur qui mène notre magie à l'extérieur de notre corps et elle devient alors soit blanche, soit noire. Mais la base de la magie instinctive, celle qui n'est ni blanche, ni noire, c'est la magie pure. C'est elle qui se manifeste en première et ensuite elle… elle ne disparait pas vraiment, elle deviendrait plus inactive. Tu comprends ?

\- On a une magie inactive en nous, ça j'ai compris.

\- Mais on peut réactiver cette magie ! C'est évidemment très compliqué mais une fois qu'on la réactivée, alors on peut s'entrainer à l'utiliser.

\- À quoi ça servirait ?

\- Ils disent dans ce livre que la magie pure est d'une puissance incroyable, qu'elle surpasse toutes les magies, noire et blanche. La guerre pourrait être finie en quelques heures si tu arrives à contrôler la magie pure Harry.

\- Et pour ce qui est de l'armoire ?

\- On l'a réparera avec, ça sera bien plus simple, et j'essaierais d'avoir accès au livre de la sculpture. Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres ! »

Avant même qu'Harry puisse réagir, Hermione était partie en courant pour prévenir leurs amis. Pour le Survivant, c'était très tentant. Une magie qui surpasserait celle des autres, une magie qui garantissait presque une victoire contre les forces du mal. Il fallait qu'ils s'entrainent, il fallait qu'Harry arrive à l'utiliser.

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans la cave du château, essayant de se concentrer pour libérer leurs magies pures. Luna était celle qui avait l'air le moins concentrée et pourtant elle fut le première à avoir un résultat. Une vive lumière blanche s'échappa d'elle, puis passa par toutes les couleurs avant de revenir vers elle en s'estompant. C'était très beau.

« - Il faudrait que quelqu'un s'y connaissant nous aide.

\- Personne n'utilise de magie pure Ronald.

\- Alors comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive si nous devons avoir le rôle de professeur et d'élève ?

\- On va y arriver. On y arrive toujours. »

Hermione était convaincue qu'ils y arriveraient, même si ça devait prendre plus de temps que nécessaire. Mais justement. Le problème était le temps. Ils n'en avaient pas. La guerre approchait et Voldemort gagnait en puissant et eux n'étaient pas prêt.

« - On a besoin d'une pause. »

L'annonce de Blaise fit souffler tout le monde, il avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer. La réussite de Luna leur avait donné espoir mais elle n'y arrivait plus depuis et attendre la bouche en coeur que le halo de lumière revienne devenait ridicule. Tous assit par terre en grignotant un gouter qu'avait apporté Ginny, ils reprenaient des forces.

Draco se leva soudain et prit sa baguette, la pointant sur Hermione. Son regard était dur, froid et la jeune fille eu soudainement très peur. Il lança un sort pour désarmer tout le groupe d'un coup alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de sortir leurs baguettes et commença à prononcer, lentement, l'impardonnable. L'Avada Kedavra allait être lancé mais dans la panique, Ron hurla en se plaçant devant Hermione et une énorme boule d'énergie percuta Draco en pleine face.

Tous sous le choc de son attaque, ils ne comprenaient pas. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, regarda Draco se relever avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« - NON MAIS T'ES MALADE MALFOY ?

\- J'ai trouvé que ça, et ça a marché.

\- De quoi tu parles bordel ?

\- Personne n'a rien remarqué ? Ronald vient d'utiliser de la magie pure. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et la puissance de sa magie est passé à travers mon protego.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Qu'il faut une forte émotion pour déclencher la magie pure.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu la tête alors ?

\- Non Pans' je n'ai pas perdu la tête, mais si j'avais prévenu, personne n'aurai réagis de la sorte.

\- Il n'a pas tord.

\- Hermione ? Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- C'est… c'est rien. C'était pour aider. »

Encore secouée par les évènements, elle ne réagit même pas en comprenant que Ron avait réussi à utiliser sa magie. Chancelante, Hermione se releva et remonta dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Elle avait besoin d'une pause.

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, Hermione relâchait la pression. L'attaque surprise de Draco lui avait d'abord fait peur, puis très mal. Elle avait eu mal en pensant qu'il se foutait d'elle depuis le début, elle avait eu mal en pensant que cet homme qui la faisait se sentir si spéciale jouait peut-être un double jeu.

« - Hermione ? »

L'objet de ses pensées arriva et s'assit sur le bout de son lit, posant une main sur sa jambe par dessus les couvertures.

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais peur, mais il est le plus… comment dire… sauvage ? Il ne contrôle pas toujours ses émotions et j'ai utilisé votre forte amitié comme arme.

\- Tu aurais pu me tuer.

\- Non, j'ai utilisé un contre-sort en formule in-prononcée, tu serais tombée dans les pommes tout au plus.

\- Tu aurais pu t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Harry m'aurai sauté dessus si j'avais visé Ginny. La… relation… qu'on a tout les deux mettait le doute dans leurs esprits et ils n'ont pu réagir qu'avec leurs magies intérieures. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

La brune se recoucha, s'enroulant dans sa couverture. Elle le sentit se lever et une main attrapa la couette et il tira dessus d'un coup pour l'enlever.

« - Malfoy qu'est-ce que… »

Il l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait pour la faire taire. Le salopard. Hermione se dégagea encore secouée par ce qu'il avait fait et se recoucha en lui tournant le dos. Alors, sans se démonter, Draco s'installa dans son lit, passant une main sur sa hanche et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« - Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Hermione. Tu entends ?  
\- Mmmh? »

Le blond embrassa le front de la jeune fille et elle se colla à lui. C'était agréable, réconfortant… Et puis elle avait vraiment besoin d'un câlin.

* * *

Le groupe resté en bas dans la cave avait longuement parlé de la réaction magique de Ronald. Et longuement parlé de l'attaque soudaine de Draco. Ginny trouva d'ailleurs que ses excuses prenaient un peu trop de temps et elle se leva pour aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient en priant pour ne pas arriver à un moment aussi gênant voir plus que la dernière voir dans le placard.

La rouquine entrouvrit la porte de la chambre, essayant d'identifier des bruits mais à part les deux respirations apaisées de ses amis elle n'entendit rien. Soupirant, rassurée, elle entra et chercha du regard les deux amoureux avant de tomber sur une forme sous la couverture.

« - Pitié, dites-moi qu'ils n'ont pas fait de bêtises… »

La cadette des Weasley priait en croisant les doigts et s'approcha du lit. Elle pu enfin constater que les deux jeunes étaient habillés et rassurée (encore une fois) elle remarqua qu'ils étaient entrelacés. Draco serrait fort la jeune fille dans ses bras, respirant dans ses cheveux alors qu'Hermione serrait sa chemise dans ses doigts, la tête calée dans son cou. Ils étaient adorable.

Ginny redescendit voir les autres et s'assit près d'eux avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Nous avions longtemps parlé de la réaction magique de Ron. Et surtout de l'attaque soudaine de Draco. D'ailleurs, ses excuses auprès d'Hermione prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Je me levais pour aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient, priant pour ne pas arriver à un moment aussi gênant voir plus que la dernière fois. J'entrouvris la porte de la chambre mais aucun bruit n'en sortait si ce n'est le bruit de deux personnes qui respirent. Je rentrais, les cherchants du regard et tombais sur une forme sous la couette. Pitié, dîtes moi qu'ils n'ont rien fait, pitié ! Je croisais les doigts en m'approchant, et je vis qu'ils étaient encore habillés. Parfait. En observant plus je vis qu'ils étaient enlacés. Il la serrait fort contre lui, respirant dans ses cheveux et elle serrait sa chemise dans ses doigts et avait la tête dans son cou. C'était beaucoup trop mignon… Je redescendais dans le salon ou étaient les autres et m'assis le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font alors ?

\- Un câlin beaucoup trop mignon pour être interrompu.

\- Un câlin assez mignon pour être prit en photo ?

\- Ooooooh oui !

\- Go ! »

Pansy et Daphné montèrent les escaliers en courant pour prendre une photo, immortalisant cet instant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Les filles se préparaient depuis presque trois heures déjà et aucunes n'étaient encore redescendues. Les parents de Pansy leurs avaient envoyé des Elfes de Maison pour cuisiner le repas du nouvel an et préparer le salon et heureusement puisqu'ils étaient tous incapable de faire un repas digne de ceux de Madame Weasley et n'avaient pas envie de se faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir déplacé un meuble qu'il ne fallait pas bouger pour faire une piste de danse.

Les garçons étaient toujours en jean/t-shirt, la soirée ne commençant que dans une heure et demie. Théo décida tout de même qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller prendre une douche alors que Ron et Harry commençaient leur huitième parties d'échec version sorcier qui allait être remportée pour la huitième fois d'affilée par Ronald, Draco regardait son ex-ennemi se faire démonter avec joie alors que Blaise soupirait pour la millième fois.

« - Je m'ennui.

\- On s'ennui tous Blaise.

\- Mais c'est pas possible qu'elles se préparent depuis quatre heures de l'après-midi !

\- Elles sont cinq.

\- C'est pas une raison… Je m'ennui toujours.

\- Fais un p'tit jeu de patience.

\- J'ai pas d'idée…

\- Blaise ?

\- Potter ?

\- Ferme ta gueule. »

Draco bénit Harry dans sa tête, trouvant lui aussi que Blaise était insupportable lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, devenant rapidement invivable. Le blond regarda l'heure et se leva pour aller se préparer, découvrant sur son lit un tas de vêtements préparer à l'avance et avec soin par Pansy qui ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop habillé ni trop débraillé. Elle avait passé des heures avec Ginny à retourner les valises pour trouver les tenus adéquates.

* * *

Sa douche prise et ses vêtements enfilés, Draco redescendit pour rejoindre les autres et remarqua que les filles n'étaient toujours pas avec eux. Mais la porte de la salle de bain parental s'ouvrit et ils purent entendre les cinq jeunes femmes rigoler.

La première à descendre fut Luna. Théo était bouche bée devant sa robe bleue. La seconde fut Daphné et Blaise s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau en voyant sa robe blanche qui lui allait à merveilles. La troisième était Ginny dans une robe noire du plus belle effet et elle fit un clin d'oeil à Harry qui laissa échapper un léger rire. Puis Pansy et Hermione descendirent ensemble, se tenant par la taille et se souriant. Elles avaient ce petit air complice qui fit sourire Draco.

Puis il remarqua leurs tenues. Pansy en rouge, Hermione en vert. Elles étaient aux couleurs de l'autre. Non. Pansy était aux couleurs de Gryffondor pour Ron, Hermione était aux couleurs de Serpentard pour Draco. Du moins il l'espérait. Les deux filles rejoignirent les trois autres et toutes cinq partirent vers le salon pour y mettre de la musique sans un regard pour les garçons qui attendaient depuis six heures.

« - Elles nous ont snobés là ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Après six putain d'heures d'attentes… ELLES NOUS ONT SNOBÉS !

\- Perso… J'vais retrouver ma copine.

\- Potter, j'vais te tuer un jour tu sais.

\- Voldemort essai depuis six ans il n'y arrive pas… Tu réussiras jamais Zabini !

\- Connard.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Draco n'écoutait déjà plus leurs bêtises et rejoignit les filles suivit de près par Théo et Ron. Harry et Blaise continuaient à s'engueuler sur qui allait tuer qui pendant que le blond cherchait Hermione des yeux, se retenant de l'embrasser là, devant tout le monde et de montrer que cette fille si magnifique qui était au bras de sa meilleure amie était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas annoncer la chose comme ça à ses meilleurs amis, soit-disant qu'ils pourraient avoir des réactions violentes. Et alors que Draco arrivait à la hauteur des deux filles, il n'embrassa que Pansy sur la joue et fit un sourire à Hermione.

« - Tu es magnifique Pans' !

\- Merci Dray'…

\- Hermione, tu es vraiment très belle !

\- Merci. »

Hermione s'éloigna des deux Serpentard pour rejoindre Ginny qui l'appelait.

« - « Tu es vraiment très belle ! »

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me dis que je suis magnifique et à elle tu lui dis qu'elle est « très belle » ?

\- Je…

\- « Je » rien du tout. T'es un crétin. »

Draco soupira. Il avait dit ça uniquement pour que Pansy ne soupçonne pas leur semblant de relation et le voilà qui se faisait engueuler.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je sortais avec elle Pans' ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'attends ça depuis des années, je serais hyper heureuse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Draco, tu te souviens qu'un jour tu m'as dit que ce qui t'importais était mon bonheur ? Et bien sache que pour moi c'est pareil. Ton bonheur, celui de Blaise, de Théo et de Daphné passent avant le mien.

\- T'es la meilleure des meilleures amies Pansy Parkinson.

\- Je sais ! Aller, fais-moi danser, que je rende Ronald jaloux !

\- Bien m'dame ! »

Il emmena le jolie brune sur la piste de danse aménagé par les Elfes et l'entrainait dans un rock classique mais amusant. Ils rigolaient bien, et le visage sévère de Ron le faisait rire. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'il flirte avec Pansy ? Draco avait envie d'aller le voir, de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer un bon coup pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il bouge ses fesses s'il voulait Pansy, et vite !

Alors que Pansy et Draco dansaient ensemble, Théo vint inviter Hermione, Luna invita Harry qui éclata de rire à sa demande, Ginny parlait activement avec Daphné alors que Blaise et Ron buvaient des verres en discutant plus posément. Quand la musique s'arrêta enfin, Draco prit la relève en invitant Hermione pour une nouvelle danse et Luna finit dans les bras de Théo qui avait l'air très heureux d'avoir la blonde avec lui.

« - Sérieusement Granger ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Sa robe ne lui plaisait pas ?

« - Danser avec Théo alors que je lui demande de ne plus te draguer ?

\- Il ne m'a jamais draguée !

\- Mais oui…

\- Il aim… apprécie très fortement Luna, et me demandait ce qu'elle aimerait faire avec lui.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Mmmh !

\- Je ne pensais pas… Oh, et le vert te va merveilleusement bien.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui, tu es magnifiques. »

Elle rougit, et cacha ses joues en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein, minuit approchait et Hermione était toujours dans les bras de Draco. Ginny et elle avaient danser ensemble, parlant de lui et de tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Hermione avait passé un moment avec Daphné, faisant réellement connaissance et fut agréablement surprise en découvrant en la blonde une personne intelligente et très intéressante. Daphné avait avoué qu'ils étaient tous au courant pour elle et Draco et qu'ils avaient même pu prendre une photo le jour ou ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione avait beaucoup rougit mais le sourire rassurant que lui fit Daphné lui fit du bien.

Elle se rendit compte alors que si tous ses amis étaient au courant et qu'ils n'avaient rien dit, alors ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Elle avait donc passé un moment avec Ron pour l'encourager à aller voir Pansy, puis avec Harry qui lui dit implicitement que si elle sortait avec Draco ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça, qu'il avait confiance en elle et que de toute façon, sial fouine la faisait pleurer il irait lui casser la gueule.

Hermione avait rigoler en entendant sa remarque sur-protectrice envers elle mais elle était heureuse de voir à quel point ses amis tenaient à elle.

Minuit allait sonner dans moins d'une minute et ils se levèrent tous. Draco s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« - Je pense que c'est bon. »

Il l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase.

« - Je pense qu'ils ne diront rien…

\- Oh. Je pense aussi.

\- Alors…

\- 10

\- Alors vas-tu accepter d'être officiellement ma petite-amie ?

\- 9

\- Peut-être !

\- 8

\- Peut-être ?

\- 7

\- Je dois réfléchir.

\- 6

\- Pas trop longtemps tout de même.

\- 5

\- J'ai réfléchie.

\- 4

\- Et donc ?

\- 3

\- Oui.

\- 2

\- Oui ?

\- 1

\- Oui !

\- BONNE ANNÉE ! »

Et Draco l'embrassa devant tous leurs amis. Les bras d'Hermione allèrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, ceux du garçon autour de sa taille et ils échangèrent un baiser plein de promesses, et la jeune femme adora.

« - Et bah il était temps ! »


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

C'était le jour de la rentrée, la famille Weasley était prête pour aller à la gare de King's Cross. La veille, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Luna avaient quitté les Serpentard à Paris dans la même ruelle sombre qu'à l'aller. Tous étaient tendu pour cette rentrée, sachant qu'ils devraient reprendre leurs rôles de « on se déteste depuis la nuit des temps » et Hermione appréhendait énormément.

Elle avait peur des futurs remarques des verts et argents, elle avait peur des mots que pourrait dire Draco. Et Harry s'inquiétait pour elle. Il avait bien vu qu'elle s'était très vite attachée à Draco et aux autres, et même s'il savait que son attachement était réciproque, il savait aussi que la guerre n'était pas finit.

« - Harry, chéri, on y va ! »

Molly Weasley avait bien vu que ses enfants étaient certes plus détendu, mais aussi trop anxieux pour une simple rentrée. C'était bizarre. Les jeunes n'avaient pas encore mit l'Ordre du Phénix au courant de leur accord avec les rejetons des Mangemorts au cas ou tout cela n'était qu'une grosse plaisanterie. Harry et Ron s'étaient mit d'accord, et la crise de nerf pendant les fêtes de fin d'année avait été évitée.

Harry attrapa sa valise et sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ronald pour rejoindre toute la famille qui était déjà en position près du portoloin.

« - Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Oui Papa !

\- Accrochez-vous les enfants. »

Ils étaient partis.

* * *

Installés dans un compartiment du Poudlard Expresse, le groupe de Gryffondor avait été rejoint par Neville qui parlait de son devoir de botanique avec Hermione. Harry se leva pour aller chercher des sucreries lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Cho Chang. Depuis qu'elle avait « livré » ses petits camarades à Dolores Ombrage l'année précédente, Harry avait un peu de mal à se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, et le petit couloir exigu du train était trop serré à son gout.

« - Harry !

\- Cho.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Excuse moi, mais je dois y aller…

\- Tu ne prends pas de bonbons ?

\- Je n'ai plus très envie… »

Il repartait d'un pas lasse vers son compartiment, déçu de ne pas avoir ses sucreries préférées quand Cho l'appela.

« - Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé pour l'année dernière… enfin, tu sais… Ombrage.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je suis désolé. »

Il referma la porte du compartiment derrière lui et s'assit en soupirant, attirant l'attention de Ron qui voyait bien qu'il n'avait rien ramené. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et lança un regard perplexe à Hermione qui interrogea Harry du regard.

« - J'ai croisé Cho.

\- Oh.  
\- Ah.

\- Hum. »

Ils avaient tous le même opinion concernant Cho Chang alors il n'eu pas à expliquer son comportement. Un groupe de filles passa dans le couloir du train à ce moment là, gloussant extrêmement fort ce qui fit soupirer Hermione et Ginny qui les trouvaient stupides. Les filles s'arrêtèrent pile devant leur porte, et les uniformes vert des Serpentard montraient bien à qui ils avaient à faire.

« - Tu imagines, un marriage !

\- Un mariage arrangé, comme au temps des rois et des reines !

\- C'est presque un prince alors ce n'est pas étonnant !

\- Astoria a tellement de chance !

\- Toutes les filles le veulent, et elle va se marier avec lui !

\- Je suis tellement jalouse !

\- Oh mon dieu, elle va pouvoir le voir nu ! Et même le toucher !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh »

Elles repartirent toutes en sautillant d'excitation, comme si elles venaient de voir leur idole, ou encore un Dieu…

« - Une génération de cruche…

\- Quand même… Vous avez entendu ? Un mariage arrangé à notre époque ?

\- C'est pas facile pour tout le monde, mais apparemment elles s'en fichent.

\- C'est surtout pas facile de se marier avec Astoria Greengrass. Daphné est un ange mais sa soeur…

\- Qui est-ce ? Enfin, le mari ?

\- Aucune idée, mais elles l'aiment toutes en tous cas ! »

* * *

Les élèves arrivaient au Château à l'heure du dîner, les Gryffondor croisèrent les Serpentard qui avaient l'air au fond du gouffre, Pansy faisait de grand geste en parlant tout bas à un Draco qui avait l'air encore plus blanc que d'habitude, presque translucide.

Tous les élèves de l'école allèrent s'installer à leurs tables pour dîner, et les Gryffondor furent rassurer de n'entendre aucune rumeur sur un potentielle mariage à la leur. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, évitant les questions sur leurs vacances. Ils avaient ensuite rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'occuper de l'armoire à disparaitre.

En sortant de table, Hermione entendit encore quelques filles parler du mariage d'Astoria Greengrass comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable au monde. Elle comprenait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun, Astoria était plus jeune qu'elle d'un an, et ses parents voulaient déjà la marier alors que Daphné avait champ libre avec son petit-ami. Hermione trouvait ça injuste mais ne venant pas d'une grande famille de sorciers aux traditions moyenâgeuse (elle n'oubliait pas que la plupart étaient racistes) elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça.

Ce qui était le plus étonnant dans cette annonce c'était les différentes réactions présentes chez les Serpentard. Il y avait de l'excitation, de la joie, de la surprise, de l'indifférence, de la peur et du dégoût. Draco avait l'air partagé entre les deux derniers ce qui était particulièrement étrange étant donné qu'il ne se sentait presque jamais concerné par ce qu'il se passait dans sa maison.

Ginny rappela à l'ordre Hermione, lui faisant remarquer que quelqu'un aurait pu la voir fixer Draco sans aucune gêne. Les Gryffondor se levèrent alors pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande et attendre leurs camarades afin qu'ils puissent expliquer cette histoire de mariage avec la petite soeur de Daphné. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentard arrivèrent la mine sombre et silencieux. Trop silencieux. Trop silencieux pour un groupe comprenant Blaise Zabini.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On a entendu que ta soeur allait se marier Daphné ?

\- Oui… Une fois qu'elle aura fini sa septième année…

\- Un mariage arrangé ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui Ginny, vraiment… Mes parents n'ont pas le choix, c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui a choisi qui se marierait avec qui…

\- Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Parce qu'il faut du courage pour supporter ta soeur, sans vouloir te vexer !

\- Tu ne me vexes pas Ron… Tu ne me vexes pas.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est moi. »

Le coeur d'Hermione arrêta de battre pendant un millième de seconde. Draco. C'était lui. Impossible… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… Il ne pouvait pas se marier après avoir été si… autant… après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ! Il ne pouvait pas la plaquer pour se marier avec Astoria !

« - Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Mon père n'a même pas eu son mot à dire sur ce mariage, Vous-Savez-Qui a tout organisé tout seul. Comme s'il savait… »

Les mains de la brune commencèrent à trembler, ses yeux la piquaient. Ginny posa une main sur les siennes et les caressa et les serrant pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. À côté d'elle, Luna posa sa main sur son genou, essayant aussi de la réconforter. Elle était dans un état second. Il lui était impossible de lever les yeux vers lui, ou même de dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Comment tu vas faire ? Je veux dire, vous n'allez pas sérieusement vous marier ?

\- J'ai pas trop le choix Potter.

\- On a toujours le choix !

\- Actuellement je ne l'ai pas.

\- La bataille finale approche, il sera peut-être mort avant le mariage et donc tu ne seras pas…  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Les papiers de fiançailles ont été envoyés au Magenmagot ! C'est juridiquement officiel !

\- Donc. Vous allez vous marier.

\- Ouais…

\- Donc, tu vas te laisser faire et te marier à une fille que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi Ginny ? Hein ? Il n'y a pas de solution possible ! Mes parents ont fait toutes les bibliothèques juridiques sorcières pour trouver un moyen d'y échapper ! Résultat, rien. Je vais juste profiter de mes deux dernières années.

\- Ok. »

Pansy fixait Hermione, elle avait envie d'aller la voir, mais elle sentait bien que la brune, elle, voulait disparaitre, partir loin. Elle avait honte.

« - Je pense qu'on va vous laisser quelques minutes.. »

Tous se levèrent, Harry embrassa Hermione sur le front au passage et Ron lui caressa la joue et lui souriant avec tendresse, puis ils laissèrent les deux concernés ensemble. Hermione n'avait pas quitté ses amis des yeux, voyant partir les seuls personnes qui l'aimaient réellement pour la laisser avec Lui.

« - Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je ne peux rien faire et…

\- J'ai entendue la première fois.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que… On… Je te promet qu'on profitera jusqu'à la dernière minute et…

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas être la fille que tu vas laisser pour une autre, que tu es le choix ou non ! Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui me laissera comme une moins que rien dans deux ans parce qu'il doit se marier ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Hermione c'est…

\- NON ! JAMAIS ! La guerre approche, j'ai déjà eu un début d'adolescence difficile avec les deux crétins qui me servent de meilleurs amis, je suis la cible numéro un des mangemorts parce que je suis la meilleure amie du Survivant, je suis une future membre de la résistance sorcière et une née-moldue et tu veux en plus me rajouter sur le dos un chagrin d'amour ? NON NON NON ! Je te déteste toi et ton éducation d'aristocrate ! Toi et tes mangemorts ! Je te hais ! »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur les autres, Ginny avait entendu ses cries et s'inquiétait. Hermione renifla une dernière fois en essuyant les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir et respira un grand coup. Pendant un instant, pendant ces vacances avec eux, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait faire semblant d'être une adolescente normale, mais non. La vie en avait décidé autrement et elle se trompait totalement.

« - Je vais vous aider pour l'armoire et je continuerai mes recherches. Mais je ne veux plus qu'un Serpentard, n'importe lequel, m'adresse la parole.

\- Hermione…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- D'accord… »

Hermione sortit de la salle en courant pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de la Tour des Gryffondor. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Depuis qu'Astoria avait mit au courant toute l'école de son futur mariage avec Draco, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'on fasse des remarques à ce dernier sur Elle, sur Lui, sur Eux ou même sur le mariage arrangé. Le Prince des Serpentard ne réagissait pas aux paroles dîtes, il ne regardait même pas les personnes qui lui adressaient la parole, il était devenu encore plus froid, encore plus distant et encore plus cruel.

Le jeune homme aimait Hermione Granger depuis ses treize ans et dès qu'il l'avait eu enfin à ses côtés elle lui échappait à cause de cette histoire de mariage. Astoria était venu le voir au repas le jour suivant sa rupture et il avait prit un malin plaisir à l'envoyer balader, faisant tomber un silence pesant sur toute la Grande Salle. Il comptait pas bien comprendre aux autres et à Astoria elle-même qu'elle n'était rien et le serait toujours. Il comptait bien faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle était la seule qui comptait et non pas cette blondasse sans cervelle.

« - Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum ?

\- Harry m'a envoyé un mot, il faut qu'on se retrouve dans la salle sur demande ce soir. »

Enfin. Il allait la revoir. Ça faisait deux semaines que chacun allait travailler seule sa magie pure et sur la réparation de l'armoire pour éviter qu'Hermione et Draco ne se croisent. Pour éviter qu'Hermione ne croise aucun Serpentard. Draco n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cet éloignement. Pansy aussi. Elle ne pouvait presque plus voir Ronald et l'amitié qu'elle avait développée avec Hermione s'était brisée lorsque cette dernière avait claquer d'un ton cinglant qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler des verts et argents.

Pansy s'était sentit rejetée. Théo s'était enfermé dans ses devoirs, Blaise passait son temps avec une Daphné terriblement mal et Draco ressemblait à un cadavre. Hermione était devenue froide et agressive envers les autres élèves de leur maison et lorsqu'Astoria avait eu le malheur de l'insulter sur son sang, le sortilège était partit tellement vite que personne n'avait vu le coup partir. Astoria avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie et Draco avait pu couvrir Hermione en expliquant aux professeurs que ce n'était qu'un accident, assurant à sa belle seulement trois petites heures de retenues.

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis des heures déjà et le couvre-feu était tombé lorsque les Serpentard se mirent en route pour la Salle sur Demande afin de rejoindre les Gryffondor. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, froid. L'ambiance était glaciale. Daphné s'en voulait énormément, transpirant presque la culpabilité alors qu'elle n'était en aucun cas responsable des actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ni de la stupidité de sa soeur cadette. Théodore marchait à l'arrière, un livre dans une main et des notes dans l'autre sans accorder d'attention à ses amis. Blaise fut celui qui passa devant le mur vierge, faisant apparaitre une porte qu'il ouvrit laissant apparaitre une Luna assise à même le sol, époussetant l'armoire de sa manche.

« - Salut. »

Un bonjour général très froid et distant. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis pendant les dernières semaines, qu'ils n'étaient pas partis en vacances ensemble dans le Château Parkinson… Hermione leva ses yeux vers eux un millième de seconde avant de se re-concentrer sur le livre qu'elle lisait près de la sculpture brisée.

« - Ok, alors voilà, on a réussi à réparer l'armoire, donc normalement elle marche.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Presque sûr, mais on ne peut pas faire d'essai nous-même, il faut que ce soit toi…

\- Ok. Je vais essayer. »

Ronald tendit une pomme à Draco, et le blond alla la placer dans l'armoire. La porte refermée, il empoigna sa baguette et colla sa main gauche à la porte en bois. De sa baguette il effleura les runes de l'armoire et répétais sans cesse la formule dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la porte, la pomme était toujours là, intacte.

« - C'est la première fois, c'est peut-être normal que ça ne marche pas… Il faut du temps pour maitriser une telle magie Dray'.

\- Je sais Blaise, mais on ne l'a pas ce temps. »

À ce moment là, Hermione poussa un crie qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle fixait Luna qui commençait à briller comme une bougie devenant presque éblouissante. Puis d'un coup, plus rien.

« - Merde, c'était quoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'était très agréable.  
\- Vraiment Luna ?

\- Oui, j'avais l'impression qu'un bien-être naissait en moi pour ne jamais repartir, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis et que jamais de malheur ne pourrait m'atteindre… C'était bien.

\- C'était de la magie pure. »

Hermione venait de prendre la parole d'un ton lasse, comme si ce qu'elle disait ne l'intéressait pas.

« - Ils la décrivent comme ça dans le livre. Une sensation de bien-être, de bonheur éternel. C'est très puissant. »

Luna sautilla sur place, excitée d'avoir réussi à refaire apparaitre sa magie pure. Harry lança un regard à ses amis, et tous comprirent le message. Il allait falloir mettre les problèmes de couple de côté et reprendre les entrainements.

* * *

Hermione n'était pas triste d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie. Non. Elle était attachée à lui, mais pas amoureuse, c'était trop tôt. Elle était triste de voir qu'il était si dépendant à Voldemort, elle était triste de ne pas le voir se battre pour sa liberté, et honteuse d'avoir été si naïve pour croire qu'une histoire était possible entre eux. Elle avait dormi avec lui tout de même, ce n'est pas rien.

Mais au fond elle savait que les autres n'y était pour rien et avait remarqué que Pansy ne vivait pas cette séparation aussi bien qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Hermione était à fleur de peau, à deux doigts d'exploser de colère quand elle avait le malheur de croiser Astoria ou l'une de ses amies dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La cadette des Greengrass avait détruit sa relation avec Draco, et même s'ils avaient pu rester ensemble pendant les deux ans restant, ça aurait du se faire en cachette et Hermione ne voulait pas de ça. Si elle vivait une histoire d'amour, elle la vivrait au grand jour. Mais Draco et elle étaient trop différents. Maisons ennemies, camps ennemis… Tout les séparaient, alors, elle attendait sagement que sa colère s'évapore.

« - Hermione ? Tu viens t'entrainer ?

\- Oui, j'arrive. »

La brune referma son livre et se concentra sur sa magie intérieure. Elle essayait de sentir le flux dans ses veines, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. En soufflant d'exaspération, elle se sentit encore plus énervée qu'à l'accoutumé.

« - Hermione ? »

Non. Pas lui. S'il ne voulait pas finir encastré dans un mur, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il se taise.

« - On peut parler ? »

Non. Justement, non ! Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il parte loin et ne revienne jamais ! Mais plus il s'approchait de la brune, plus celle-ci s'énervait. Et la rage qui coulait dans ses veines comme une liqueur bienfaitrice allait bientôt exploser. Draco s'approcha encore, inconscient de la colère qui troublait la jeune fille et posa sa main sur sa joue. Et la magie frappa.

Un jet de magie pure frappa Draco de plein fouet, libérant en Hermione une sensation de bonheur absolu. Toutes ses autres émotions étaient rejetées à la seconde place. Elle avait envie de rester dans cette flaque de bonheur qui lui fit oublier les atrocités de ce monde, mais sa magie s'éteignit rapidement, la laissant haletante et elle tomba à genoux au sol, la vue cloutée par l'adrénaline.

Plus loin, au sol, Draco essaya difficilement de se relever mais retomba presque aussitôt, inconscient. Harry alla aider sa meilleure amie à se relever et ils allèrent tous voir comment allait le garçon. Théo, qui apparemment était apte à diagnostiquer le blessé, confirma qu'il était seulement évanouit et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais que le déplacer serait peut-être dangereux. Ils devaient donc attendre avant de l'emmener se faire soigner par quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Luna, Ginny et Daphné mirent donc au point un petit dortoir pour qu'ils puissent tous dormir sur place. Pansy fixait Hermione avec un regard où la colère et la tristesse se mélangeaient.

« - Tu l'as attaqué.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

\- Alors que c'est-il passé ?

\- J'étais énervée, et il s'est approché, et ça m'énervait encore plus, et la magie est sortie, comme ça. C'était une sensation merveilleuse…

\- Ce n'était pas plutôt le fait de déglinguer la tronche de ton ex qui était merveilleux ?

\- Non Pansy, c'était la magie ! »

Pansy ne dit rien d'autre et s'installa près de Draco, s'asseyant à même le sol. Hermione s'installa près d'elle, se sentant coupable. Elle attrapa un livre qui trainait par terre et commença à dormir alors que les autres allaient se coucher. Draco, dans son sommeil, se déplaça vers la Gryffondor et s'installa sur ses genoux, figeant la jeune fille qui n'osa plus bouger d'un centimètre. Elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Sa main alla d'elle-même dans les cheveux blonds du garçon et elle commença à jouer avec tout en continuant sa lecture.

« - Hum. »

Hermione releva les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec un Théo souriant.

« - Tu lui en veux toujours à ce que je vois ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui qui c'est mit comme ça… Je ne peux plus bouger.

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Je t'assure !

\- Je te crois… »

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi vite. Elle refusait de lui pardonner aussi vite. Hermione baissa les yeux vers Draco, ses doigts toujours plongés dans ses cheveux… Elle pourrait s'habituer à le voir si paisible, elle pourrait même s'habituer à le voir dormir près d'elle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Draco se réveilla avec un mal de crâne affreux, comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de bouger, trop bien installé, une main lui caressant les cheveux et son bras enroulé autour de la jambe de quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un qu'il espérait être Hermione. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité de la pièce lui indiquait que le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il se releva tant bien que mal en chancelant, sa tête tournant encore.

« - Je suis désolé… »

Draco releva les yeux vers la voix. il s'était effectivement endormi sur Hermione et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

« - Pour quoi ?

\- Pour le sort. J'étais énervée, je n'ai pas contrôlé.

\- Je l'ai un peu mérité aussi…

\- Aussi. »

Hermione détourna son regard de lui et replia ses jambes contre elle, continuant sa lecture. Il se releva alors et s'assit près d'elle en collant leurs épaules. Aucune réaction. Draco se tourna vers la jeune fille, la regarda lire quelques instants puis attrapa une de ses mèches brunes qu'il enroula autour de son doigt.

« - Malfoy.

\- Granger.

\- Arrêtes.

\- Arrêtes quoi ?

\- Ça.

\- Ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Non. »

Il replaça la mèche derrière son oreille et posa une main sur sa hanche. La respiration d'Hermione se coupa, et il profita de ce moment de surprise pour la soulever et la faire s'assoir entre ses jambes, son dos collé à son torse à lui. Draco mit ses cheveux sur le côté pour atteindre son cou plus facilement et souffla doucement dessus pour la taquiner.

« - Arrêtes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas…

\- Tu mens.

\- S'il te plaît Draco… »

Le jeune homme se stoppa directement. Le ton qu'elle employait était presque larmoyant et ça le perturba. Il tourna le visage de la brune vers lui, relevant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu vas te marier avec Astoria.

\- Dans deux, voir trois ans.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ou que je me marie ?

\- Les deux…

\- Hermione, laisse-moi être avec toi, s'il te plait.

\- Non… »

Le coeur de Draco se serra. Il ressentit dans la poitrine une vive douleur, comme si une main invisible pressait son myocarde pour le faire exploser entre ses doigts. Elle ne voulait plus de lui à cause d'un mariage qu'il ne voulait pas lui-même. Finalement il aurait préféré qu'elle continu à le détester, au moins, là, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Parce que maintenant elle l'aimait, du moins elle l'appréciait assez pour être dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais elle lui refusait tout ça à cause d'Astoria. Il s'en voulu presque de ne pas l'avoir tuée quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Hermione se leva, emportant son livre et la chaleur de son corps loin du jeune homme qu'elle laissa assit contre le mur à côté de Pansy. Elle alla réveiller Ron et Harry, presque comme le ferai une maman, et leur dit qu'il allait falloir retourner dans les dortoir avant le réveille des élèves. Draco ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne encore de lui. Tous se réveillèrent en silence, baillant et se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là, le blond se posa d'ailleurs la même question.

« - Dray' ? Ça va ?

\- Ouais…

\- Tu t'es prit un sacré coup quand même !

\- Je sais, merci Blaise.

\- Aller viens, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, vaut mieux qu'on vérifie que tu n'es rien de détraqué dans la tête.

\- Il est déjà con, tu veux quoi en plus ?

\- Pans', soit gentille, il est handicapé !

\- Vous savez que j'entends ?

\- C'est pas de notre faute si t'es handicapé des sentiments et maintenant peut-être du cerveau… Qui sait.

\- Vraiment trop gentil Blaise.

\- De rien, ça m'fait plaisir ! »

Blaise passa son bras sous celui de son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se lever, et avec difficulté ils y arrivèrent. Marchant doucement vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande ils rejoignirent les Gryffondor qui les attendaient.

« - Bon, bah…

\- On se revoit ce soir pour voir ce qu'on fait avec l'armoire et le livre ?

\- Ok.

\- Super, à plus ! »

Sans vraiment comment se séparer, ils se dirent au revoir presque timidement afin de ne pas se mettre une Hermione Granger énervée sur le dos.

* * *

Draco envoya un hibou à son père pour le prévenir qu'il commencerait ce soir les tests sur l'armoire à disparaitre. Il savait déjà que cet échange serai surveillé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que ce dernier serait ravie de savoir que sa mission avançait relativement bien. Du moins, Draco espérait qu'il serait content.

* * *

Le couvre-feu venait de tomber lorsque les Serpentard sortirent de leur Salle Commune en douce, Daphné avait voulu rester à l'intérieur se sentant de trop, mais après lui avoir expliqué par a + b qu'elle n'y était pour rien elle les avait accompagné. Blaise toqua alors à la porte de la Salle sur Demande qui s'ouvrit sur un Ron les yeux pétillants à la vue de Pansy.

« - Bon, tu es prêt Draco ?

\- Ouais… »

Ginny tendit au principal concerné une cage à oiseau. Il en prit un dans la paume de sa main et le posa sur le banc de l'armoire. Il refit les mêmes gestes que la veille, mettant tout son coeur dans la formule pour que ce soit plus efficace. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, plus rien. L'oiseau avait disparut. Pansy retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise, et peut-être un peu de peur alors qu'il refermait la porte et répéta la formule espérant faire revenir l'oiseau. Mais quand Draco ouvrit de nouveau la porte, l'oiseau était mort. Les Mangemorts avaient tué l'oiseau. L'armoire marchait. Et même un peu trop bien au goût du jeune homme.

Pendant que tous s'occupaient de l'armoire, Hermione étudiait une dernière fois la magie pure avant d'essayer de briser le champ de force qui était autour du livre de la sculpture. Elle se concentra sur le flux de magie qui parcourait ses veines et essayait de le faire sortir par le bout de ses doigts.

Elle approcha ses doigts de la bulle de protection qui englobait le livre et se concentra dessus, sentant sa magie devenir de plus en plus puissante, sentant la puissance de la magie du globe, et pendant un instant, Hermione douta d'être assez forte pour réussir à détruire cette protection, et eu peur que la magie l'attaque à son tour, la blessant ou la tue.

« - Respires Hermione, tu vas y arriver. »

Elle se chuchotait des encouragements à elle-même, tous ses amis étant autour de Draco qui, d'après les mines cadavériques du groupe, devait avoir réussi à utiliser l'armoire. Elle fixait le livre et sentit sa magie se diffuser jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts, rampant vers l'extérieur de son corps pour percuter la barrière magique.

Hermione eu le souffle coupé par la puissance des deux magies combinées mais se reprit rapidement et se concentra d'avantage, ne voulant pas perdre cette mini bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La bulle de magie commença à craquer puis fini par exploser en un millier de petites bouts de verres qui lui transpercèrent la peau.

« - HERMIONE ! »

Harry couru vers elle et s'agenouilla près des débris en sortant sa baguette afin de soigner son amie. Et son sortilège de soin n'eu aucun effet. La magie pure ne pouvait être soignée que par la magie pure. Mais Hermione se fichait bien des coupures qu'elle avait et attrapa le livre qui hantait son esprit depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et… Vide. Rien. Pas une écriture, pas une tâche d'encre. Seulement un carré vide en plein milieu de la première page.

« - Ouah, utile comme bouquin ! Et dire qu'on s'est fait chier pour ça !

\- Ferme-la Blaise, y'a forcément un truc !

\- On te regarde Super-Théo ! Découvre le stratagème. »

Théo s'assit près de la brune et observa le livre sous toutes les coutures. Une goutte de sang coula des mains d'Hermione et atterrie malencontreusement dans le carré, et contre toute attente, elle ne fit aucune trace rouge. Le sang avait été absorbé par le papier. Hermione retint alors sa respiration, voyant devant elle une écriture apparaitre sur le papier.

Pourtant, Théodore ne semblait pas voir que le livre se remplissait à vu d'oeil, personne d'autres qu'elle ne semblait le remarquer. Hermione prit alors un bout de verre au sol, prit le livre de ses mains pour le rouvrir à la première page et d'un même mouvement lui coupa le bout de l'index.

« - Euh… Granger ? Tu fais quoi là exactement ?

\- Hermione ?

\- Oh putain !

\- Ah bah oui Théo, ça pique !

\- Mais non ! Vous voyez ça ?

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Les écritures qui apparaissent !

\- Y'a rien Théo.

\- Mais si y'a… Ils ne le voient pas ?

\- Non.

\- Donc pour le voir faut que notre sang soit reconnu par le livre ?

\- Je pense oui.

\- Ok. Venez-là. On va vous couper aussi.

\- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !

\- Pansy, ça fait pas mal !

\- Rien n'a foutre. Personne ne me coupera.

\- Pansy.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me cou- AÏE ! GRANGER !

\- Regarde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que… oh c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Aucune idée ! »

Théo se leva et coupa le bout des doigts des autres pendant que la Gryffondor examinait avec attention cette première page. Une fois que tout le monde pu le lire, Draco lui prit des mains et examina le contenu de l'ouvrage avec attention.

« - C'est une potion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais si elle était si bien protégée ça doit être quelque chose de dangereux, ou de puissant.

\- Il faut garder ça secret.

\- Granger, tu garderas le livre. Et demain, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je demanderais au professeur Rogue ce que c'est comme potion.

\- Pourquoi pas à Slughorn ?

\- Parce que Rogue est mon parrain et qu'il me dira ce que c'est même si ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

\- Habile. »

Draco regarda une dernière fois la liste des ingrédients avant de lui tendre le livre. Quand Hermione attrapa le bouquin, leurs mains se touchèrent et Draco profita de ce bref contact pour lui caresser la main faisant détourner les yeux de la jeune fille vers le sol. Elle mit rapidement le livre dans son sac et déclara d'une voix enrouée qu'elle était fatiguée puis dit vaguement au revoir aux autres avant de sortir en vitesse de la Salle sur Demande. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Au bout de quelques pas en dehors de la salle, elle sentit qu'elle était suivit, et elle était persuadée que c'était Draco. Alors d'un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'éloigner d'elle en souriant. Il lui caressa la joue avant de repartir vers sa Salle Commune, fière de son coup. Connard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Théo avait passé des heures entre des dizaines de livres de Potion pour essayer de trouver ce que renfermait celle du livre que trimbalait Hermione partout. Les ingrédients lui étaient tous connu et facilement trouvable, mais ils n'étaient pas utilisés de la bonne façon et leurs effets devaient donc être changés. Draco et lui attendaient donc patiemment la fin du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour aller parler avec Severus Snape. Il saurait surement leur en dire plus. Les deux heures de cours prirent enfin fin et Blaise fit un signe de tête aux deux garçons, indiquant qu'il les attendait à la porte avec Pansy et Daphné.

Draco s'avança en premier, demandant à son parrain s'ils pouvaient discuter au calme, soit, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Snape fit signe aux deux élèves de le suivre dans son bureau, et une fois installés, il attendit avec un visage impassible que l'un des deux garçons se décident à parler.

« - En fait. On a trouvé ça. »

Draco demanda d'un geste le livre à Théodore qui lui donna en vitesse.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un livre, c'est une recette pour une potion, expliquée dans les moindres détails, mais les ingrédients sont utilisés bizarrement et on a aucun idée des effets de la potion une fois fini.

\- Et donc ?

\- Tu saurais à quoi elle pourrait correspondre ?

\- Donne-moi ça. »

Rogue prit le livre, puis les regarda comme s'ils étaient les pires imbéciles sur Terre.

« - Il n'y a rien dans sur ces pages.

\- Si, il… ah ouais… »

Draco lança un regard paniqué à son ami et le brun chercha à toute vitesse une solution. Il reprit alors le livre et recopia sur un bout de parchemin la recette. Une fois finit, il tendit à son professeur le dit parchemin, sous le regard suspicieux de ce dernier.

« - Ce livre est protégée par une sortilège ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment l'enlever.

\- Très bien Monsieur Nott, regardons-ça. »

Les deux adolescents essayèrent de déchiffrer le visage de Snape. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils et se concentra d'avantage sur le bout de parchemin, et une vague de doute apparut dans son regard si froid habituellement avant de relever les yeux vers les deux élèves.

« - Où avez-vous eu ça ?

\- On l'a trouvé.

\- Où ?

\- Dans… dans la bibliothèque.

\- Draco, je sais que tu mens, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la legimencie sur toi, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

\- C'est…

\- On l'a trouvé dans le sac de Granger. Elle avait l'air d'y tenir beaucoup et de ne rien y comprendre, on s'est dit que si on comprenait avant elle, elle serait furieuse et…

\- Dans le sac de Miss Granger ?

\- Ouais.

\- Retournez en cours jeunes gens, et oubliez ce livre. »

Snape brûla le parchemin devant eux, indiquant par ce geste qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. Les Gryffondor étaient leur dernière chance.

* * *

Les Serpentard avaient fait parvenir au groupe des rouges et ors un mot expliquant que Snape n'avait rien voulu leur dire, mais que de toute évidence il savait quelque chose. C'était donc à leur tour de jouer.

Harry était devenu grâces au manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé l'un des meilleurs élèves en potion, et avec Hermione ils allaient devoir soutirer des information au Professeur Slughorn. Ils attendirent que tous les élèves soient sorti de la salle de classe, pendant qu'Hermione recopiait les ingrédients et les consignes de la potion sur un parchemin vierge puis Harry commença son petit numéro de « je suis le fils de Lily Evans votre élève préférée qui vous a offert un petit poisson ».

Le Professeur discutait tranquillement avec son élève sur le prochain dîner qu'il mettrait en place lorsqu'Hermione arriva à leur hauteur, le parchemin bien serré dans ses mains.

« - Professeur, en fait, Hermione en moi avions une question sur une potion que nous avons trouvée.

\- Je vous écoute les enfants, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Et bien voilà, c'est cette potion. »

Hermione donna le parchemin au Professeur et celui-ci paru étonné en lisant le contenu. Harry regardait sa meilleure amie du coin de l'oeil, et elle lui attrapa le bras d'un geste presque mécanique, espérant que leur Professeur de Potion voudrait bien en dire un peu plus que Snape.

« - C'est… enfin, c'est une très vieille potion, très dure, très puissante. Il ne faut surtout pas la faire !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Elle était dans un livre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Un livre qui demandait d'une manière ou d'une autre votre ADN ?

\- C'est exact, comment le savez-vous ?

\- Miss Granger. La magie pure n'est plus utilisée depuis des centaines d'années, mais je sais encore la reconnaitre. Cette potion, elle nous amène le futur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La personne qui fait cette potion fera venir le futur des gens qui auront donnés leurs ADN au livre. Si vous faites cette potion, vous vous retrouverez face à face avec vous-même, quelques années plus tard. Vous comprenez ?

\- La potion fait venir notre futur ?

\- Exactement. C'est très dangereux. Surtout si le futur n'est pas celui que l'on croit Monsieur Potter. Je serais vous, je mettrais cette potion dans un lieu sûr.

\- Bien Professeur. Merci.

\- C'est avec plaisir les enfants, mais surtout, n'oubliez pas de cacher la recette ! »

Harry traina presque Hermione jusqu'à la sortie et ils coururent vers Ronald et Ginny qui les attendaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

« - Alors ?

\- Alors c'est dangereux ! Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ça et en vitesse !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain Ron ! Il faut qu'on voit les…

\- Je vous ai vu ! Vous êtes encore aller fayoter auprès de Slughorn ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

\- Dégage de là Greengrass !

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Répète ce que tu viens de…

\- Astoria.

\- Draco ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles avec ces… il n'y a même pas de mot pour les qualifier. Ne salis pas mon nom en trainant avec eux !

\- Oh oui bien sûr. »

La jeune soeur de Daphné fit un sourire presque rayonnant à Draco avant de disparaitre derrière les portes, laissant les Gryffondor face aux Serpentard.

« - On doit se voir ce soir, on a un soucis.

\- J'allais te dire la même chose Malfoy. »

Draco suivit alors le chemin qu'avait emprunté la blonde quelques secondes plus tôt avec ses amis, et les rouges et ors entrèrent après eux. Harry chercha Luna des yeux, persuadé que la jolie Serdaigle saurait où cacher le livre. Elle était plutôt douée pour cacher/perdre/faire disparaitre les choses.

* * *

Les quatre Gryffondor et la Serdaigle entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande où les Serpentard les attendaient déjà en observant Blaise et Théo qui faisaient une partie de bataille explosive. Quand la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, les Serpentard se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers eux, ne faisant même plus attention au jeu de cartes qui explosa au visage de Blaise. Pansy partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable à la vu du jeune homme le visage choqué.

Les nouveaux arrivant s'assirent et l'ambiance passa de « amusons-nous comme des enfants » à « la guerre la plus dévastatrice arrive ».

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous dire ?

\- Le père de Draco nous a contacté. Astoria a envoyé une lettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui dire que Draco ne remplissait pas sa deuxième mission. Le truc c'est qu'il n'a pas de deuxième mission, alors soit elle est complètement barge (désolé Daphné), soit Lucius a caché la deuxième mission à Draco et dans ce cas il va se prendre la raclé de sa vie.

\- Merci Blaise pour me rassurer sur le futur état de santé de mon père.

\- Attendez, ton père n'est pas vraiment Mangemort ?

\- Parce que tu crois que nos familles sont heureuses de la tournure que prend les choses ?

\- Et bien…

\- On vous fera un petit cours la dessus une autre fois, le plus alarmant c'est qu'Astoria nous espionne.

\- Et pas que vous, elle nous espionnait aussi tout à l'heure quand on parlait à Slughorn.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non.

\- Enfin, il vous a dit à quoi ça servait ? La potion ?

\- Ouais… C'est une potion du futur. Si quelqu'un fait la potion, les personnes ayant mit leurs ADN sur le livre verront leurs futurs apparaitre.

\- C'est plutôt cool non ?

\- Non Zabini, ce n'est pas une image qui apparaitra, c'est toi dans cinq, dix ou vingt ans !

\- Ah. Plus emmerdant.

\- Surtout si tu es mort ou si tu deviens la pire raclure qui existe. Tu vois le soucis ?

\- Ouais… Je vois.

\- Et vous pensez qu'Astoria vous a entendu ?

\- J'espère pas… J'espère pas. »

Harry s'affaissa sur le canapé beige en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà si peu ordonnés. Il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué et Ginny lui fit gentiment remarquer. Daphné apporta des tisanes, en disant qu'avec ça ils dormiront mieux ce soir puisqu'ils allaient devoir être en forme pour les entrainements de magie pure. En plus, ils ressemblaient à des cadavres, et c'était pas du tout glamour.

Pansy s'endormit sur l'épaule de Ron suivit par Blaise qui s'écroula sur elle quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'endormaient tous les uns sur les autres, et Draco demanda à Hermione de venir près de lui. À moitié amorphe, la brune prit dans ses dernières forces pour aller s'installer contre lui et s'endormie presque directement lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre son torse. Elle était bien et avait cette impression qu'elle allait particulièrement bien dormir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Une routine s'installait entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Le lundi, Draco et Harry s'entrainaient à utiliser l'armoire à disparaître. Mardi, Hermione et Théo essayaient de trouver d'autres informations sur la magie pure. Mercredi, ils se retrouvaient tous pour s'entrainer ensemble. Jeudi, Ron et Pansy espionnaient Astoria pour être certains qu'elle ne savait rien sur la potion du futur, sur leur entente et sur la mission de Draco. Vendredi, Blaise et Ginny s'insultaient de part et d'autre des couloirs devant les autres maisons jusqu'à s'envoyer des inventions Weasley à la figure pour éviter les suspicions (leur petite guerre s'étant adoucie avec les recherches). Samedi, Luna et Daphné préparaient des gâteaux pour l'entrainement qui durait toute la journée, laissant ainsi le dimanche pour se reposer. Cette routine fonctionnait à merveille depuis plus d'un mois et aucun problème n'était survenu depuis la crise d'Astoria.

* * *

Ronald était assit à même le sol, regardant de temps en temps la plus jeune des Greengrass qui parlait des derniers scoops avec ses amies. Assise près de lui, Pansy était totalement ailleurs. Elle pouvait sentir d'où elle se trouvait le parfum du roux et cette odeur boisée faisait remuer dans son estomac les fameux papillons dont lui avait parlé Daphné quand elle avait le malheur de l'écouter radoter sur la relation si parfaite qu'elle entretenait avec Blaise. Et même si Pansy doutait légèrement sur le fait que Blaise soit parfait, la sensation dans son ventre lui faisait clairement comprendre que Ronald Weasley lui avait volé son coeur.

Remarquant le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, Ron sourit et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et Pansy du faire appelle à tout son self-control pour ne pas rougir. Mais peine perdu, elle sentait déjà ses joues devenir chaudes signe qu'elle allait bientôt être aussi rouge que l'uniforme des Gryffondor. Ron s'éloigna un peu d'elle, lui faisant reprendre conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient là, assis par terre dans un couloir un jeudi soir, et elle pu le sentir se tendre lorsqu'il remarqua enfin qu'Astoria Greengrass n'était plus dans le couloir.

« - Elle n'est plus là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ses amies sont là, mais pas elle !

\- Mais elle serait où ?

\- LÀ ! Je la vois, viens vite ! »

Le jeune homme se leva en vitesse et entraina la brune derrière lui en courant, essayant de rattraper Astoria tout en restant discret. Ils la virent rentrer dans une salle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, une salle de classe qui ne servait sans doute plus depuis des années et restèrent plantés devant sans savoir quoi faire.

« - On rentre ?

\- Non, sinon elle saura qu'on l'espionne, ou pire, elle saura qu'on s'est allié.

\- Pas faux.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- On attend qu'elle sorte… »

* * *

Ils attendaient depuis trois heures environ lorsque la cadette Greengrass finit par sortir en toussant et grognant quelque chose que Pansy ne comprit pas.

« - Tu as entendu ce qu'elle disait ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Elle disait « les vapeurs de cette potion sont infects ».

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Non Pansy, faut qu'on retrouve les autres, et vite ! »

Ils repartirent en courant, se donnant rendez-vous dix minutes plus tard devant la Salle sur Demande avec les autres.

* * *

Pansy entra en catastrophe dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et tomba sur Théodore qui allait en sortir. Complètement étalée sur lui, elle essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur lui pour être plus rapide mais elle trébucha de nouveau, retombant sur son ami.

« - Mais Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Salle sur demande ! Maintenant ! Urgent ! »

Sous la panique de son ton, Draco se leva du canapé où il était, attrapa Pansy par la taille et la releva. Blaise appela Daphné qui descendit du dortoir des filles le plus rapidement possible et ils partirent tous retrouver les Gryffondor, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop presser dans les couloirs. Théo entra le premier dans la Salle sur Demande où les autres attendaient déjà, tous anxieux avec un Ronald qui faisait les cent pas entre les deux canapés habituels.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

\- Astoria est… elle a la recette de la potion du futur.

\- QUOI ?

\- On la surveillait comme tous les jeudis, et un moment elle a disparue derrière une salle qui doit être abandonnée, et quand elle est ressortit elle parlait des vapeurs d'une potion. On n'a jamais eu de potion a faire en devoir, juste des parchemins SUR les potions… On est pas sûr que ce soit ça évidemment, mais… Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre alors qu'il y a deux mois, elle hurlait dans les couloirs qu'on fayotait auprès de Slughorn !

\- Elle nous fera chier jusqu'au bout celle-la. »

Ils étaient tous abasourdis par la nouvelle. Si Astoria avait la potion, alors elle avait trouvé le livre et donc, si elle était en relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être avait-il aussi accès au futur. Et si c'était le cas, ils étaient dans la crotte d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou.

Harry se leva et alla chercher là ou le livre était censé être caché, et il revint rapidement, le livre entre les mains.

« - Attends, si le livre est là… comment elle a fait la potion ?

\- Slughorn.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le parchemin que vous avez donné à Slughorn, il l'a brûlé après vous avoir donné les informations ?

\- Non…

\- Snape l'a fait lui.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Qu'elle n'a pas le livre, mais seulement la recette. Elle a le parchemin que vous avez donné au professeur.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est comme potion ?

\- À mon avis, non. Elle doit penser que c'est une potion que vous faites pour faire gagner des points à votre maison, et elle ne veut pas vous laisser faire. Être bon élève est très bien vu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors en plus de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et de faire gagner des points à Serpentard, elle se met dans les petits papiers du Maître.

\- Attendez, si elle n'a pas le livre, mais seulement la potion… Alors c'est notre futur à nous qu'elle va faire venir ?

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Oh merde !

\- C'est pas si grave Hermione !

\- Bien sûre que si Zabini ! Comment on va expliquer qu'il y est nos dix ADN dans se livre ? Comment on va expliquer qu'on soit au courant de ça ? Le futur, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il va se passer ! Ça peut très bien ne rien nous faire comme ça peut trahir notre entente !

\- Elle n'a pas tord. Mais on a encore le temps de bousiller la potion d'Astoria.

\- Non. »

Pansy souffla, le regard vide, l'air malade, tendue. Elle devait leur dire, personne ne voulait l'entendre mais elle devait.

« - La salle qu'elle utilise est bloquée par des sortilèges d'entraves très puissants, ils détectent les intrus, préviennent le propriétaire d'une intrusion et surtout, ils emprisonnent les intrus jusqu'à l'arrivé du propriétaire.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- J'ai lancé des sorts de détection sur la porte et les murs quand on attendait qu'elle ressorte.

\- Tu veux dire que la salle est imprenable ?

\- Ouais… C'est exactement ça.

\- On est dans la merde. »

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le sol, soupirant fortement.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne. C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !

\- Calme toi Blaise !

\- Non, je ne me calmerais pas Draco ! Cette nana bousille tout sur son passage ! Ta relation avec Granger (me regarde pas comme ça), ton avenir, notre mission, nos vies mêmes ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend qu'on est allié à l'Ordre du Phénix on va se faire avada kedavriser avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « quidditch ». Elle a signé notre arrêt de mort.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses.

\- Sérieusement Dray' ? Tu vois un bon côté là ?

\- Si je meurs, je ne me marie pas avec elle !

\- Touché. »

La remarque de Draco eu au moins pour effet de faire sourire le petit groupe, voir faire rire Blaise, Harry et Ginny. Daphné, elle, était encore plus mal, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à la stupidité de sa petite soeur. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. On ne peut pas se battre contre un ennemi invisible et intouchable. Il faut attendre qu'il sorte pour attaquer. Or là, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leurs futurs eux ne soient pas des connards ou de gros gaffeurs. Parce que sinon, ils seraient définitivement dans la merde.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Après deux autres mois à essayer par tous les moyens de bousiller la potion d'Astoria, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à lui faire croire que Draco était amoureux d'elle. Alors en plus de possiblement détruire leurs vies, elle avait encore plus éloigné Hermione du blond, ce qui l'avait mit dans un état de colère qui lui avait fait peur à lui-même.

Théodore et Hermione avaient travaillés très dur sur la recette de la potion pour savoir le plus de chose possible sur l'apparition du futur. Ils en avaient conclus que la potion mettrait trois mois à se préparer, que son utilisation immédiate ferait venir un futur âgé de vingt-deux ans environ, mais que si Astoria la laissait mijoter encore, l'âge du futur changerait.

* * *

Draco avait passé une nuit affreuse, une soirée affreuse et il devait se lever pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Blaise et Théo. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit les escaliers du dortoir des garçons pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient déjà dans le salon de leur Salle Commune. Blaise, la tête dans le cul, les yeux à moitiés fermés du à sa nuit mouvementée avec Daphné se trouvait à côté d'un Théo frais et dispo, comme d'habitude.

« - On t'attend Dray'.

\- Laisse-moi, pas ce matin Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Astoria… et Hermione aussi.

\- Ah des histoires de gonzesses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- J'ai passé un moment génial avec Hermione. Pendant un moment j'ai même cru qu'elle avait oublié mon futur mariage avec Astoria. Mais quand on est sorti de la Salle sur Demande, Astoria était là et j'ai dû être désagréable avec Hermione…

\- Et ?

\- L'autre était super contente, et du coup elle m'a plaqué contre un mur et m'a embrassé. Mais pas un baiser normal, elle m'aspirait la bouche les mecs ! Une vraie sangsue cette nana !

\- Et Hermione qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Ou fait ?

\- Rien. Elle est partie. Et hier soir avant de dormir, j'ai reçu un hibou d'elle. Ça disait un « passe une excellente soirée avec ta fiancée. »

\- Aïe.

\- Ouais…

\- J'aimerais pas être à ta place !

\- J'aimerais pas être à ma place non plus si tu veux mon avis…

\- Aller, viens noyer ton chagrin dans un bol de porridge ! »

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard, loin d'Astoria et de ses amies, loin de Crabbe et Goyle, loin des autres. Astoria avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres, mais toutes leurs attentions fut détournée par l'arrivée de Pansy et Daphné.

« - Mauvaise nouvelle les gars. »

Les filles s'installèrent, la mine grave, les faisant un peu flipper.

« - Me dit pas, je veux pas savoir.

\- La potion d'Astoria est prête.

\- J'avais dit que je voulais pas savoir Pans' !

\- Ta gueule Blaise, c'est super grave ! Faut prévenir Snape !

\- T'es malade ! Il va nous étriper !

\- Pas toi, t'es son filleul, il oserait pas !

\- On parle de Severus Snape là, bien sûr que si il oserait.

\- C'est pas la question ! On fait quoi du coup ? »

Rien. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils ne pouvaient rien faire non plus. Un coup de tonnerre fit trembler la grande salle, et tous levèrent les yeux vers le plafond magique qui était en pleine tempête. Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Jamais.

* * *

Alors que les Serpentard s'installaient à leur table, les Gryffondor eux y étaient déjà, et Ginny essayait encore de convaincre Hermione de laisser une chance à Draco. Elle voulait à tout prix que ces deux là soient ensemble et Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, la laissait parler sans vraiment l'écouter. Sauf que lorsque Ginny Weasley veut quelque chose, elle se débouille toujours pour l'avoir. Hermione savait qu'elle finirait par la convaincre, mais pas tout de suite. L'épisode de la veille lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

« - Oh Hermione, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? Il n'avait pas le choix !

\- Qui n'avait pas le choix ?

\- Dra…g Queen n'avait pas le choix de son acte d'hier soir.

\- Drag Queen ? Sérieusement Gin' ?

\- J'ai trouvé que ça ! »

Hermione rigolait avec sa meilleure amie sous le regard d'Harry et Ron qui attendaient que quelqu'un leur explique la situation, mais le plafond magique devint incontrôlable, se déchainant en une tempête qui fit peur aux plus jeunes des élèves.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Le plafond fait des siennes…

\- C'est bizarre… Regardez, même les professeurs ont l'air inquiets ! »

Tous les professeurs avaient les yeux rivés sur le plafond magique, et même Snape, habituellement si impassible, avait un petit air inquiet sur le visage, tétanisant Harry. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour calmer les élèves et essaya avec les autres professeurs de maitriser le plafond, mais rien ne semblait marcher.

« - Quelqu'un a-t-il fait quelque chose pour que cela arrive ? »

Personne ne répondit. Mais quand les élèves autour d'eux commencèrent à chuchoter ils détournèrent leurs regards de la table des professeurs pour chercher comprendre.

« - Astoria a levé la main.

\- Tu déconnes Harry ?

\- Non, elle a l'air contente d'elle en plus… »

Albus Dumbledore demanda à Astoria Greengrass de s'approcher de l'estrade des enseignants afin qu'elle réponde à quelques questions. Ce qu'elle fit. Digne, la tête haute, le dos droit, elle s'avança. Et Hermione marmonna que elle aussi, elle pouvait être hautaine si elle le voulait.

« - Miss Greengrass, qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Une potion.

\- Quelle potion ?

\- Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai entendu des Gryffondor parler d'une potion, et comme il s'agissait de Granger et de Potter je me suis dit « pourquoi eux aurait-il le droit de faire un devoir supplémentaire pour faire gagner des points à leur maison et pas moi ? » alors j'ai prit la recette de la potion sur le bureau du Professeur Slughorn et je l'ai faite.

\- Quelle est cette potion ?

\- Aucune idée… Y'avait rien d'écrit. »

Le directeur se tourna vers Slughorn qui était devenu livide et au loin, ils entendirent un « mais qu'elle est conne » sortir de la bouche de Blaise Zabini.

« - Professeur ?

\- Et bien, Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter ont malencontreusement trouvé un livre qu'ils n'auraient pas du trouver… Un livre de magie très ancienne avec dedans une potion très dangereuse…

\- Continuez.

\- C'est une potion qui fait venir le futur… Toutes les personnes ayant mit leur ADN sur le livre vont arriver dans quelques heures… Ou si nous avons un peu de chance dans quelques jours… »

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard pourtant remplie de tous les habitants du Château. Puis les professeurs commencèrent à parler tous en même temps, laissant Snape et Dumbledore être les seuls qui gardèrent leurs calmes. Le directeur fit taire tous le monde et Snape lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« - Tous les élèves vont retourner dans leurs dortoirs ! Les cours sont suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous allons contacter vos parents et voir avec le Ministère ce que nous pouvons faire. Miss Greengrass, allez me chercher votre chaudron de potion. Les élèves que je vais appeler devront rester dans la Grande Salle obligatoirement. Les autres iront dans leurs Salles Communes. Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Nott. »

Comme un seul homme, les élèves partirent sans demander leurs restes, ne voulant même pas savoir pourquoi ces cinq-la devaient rester. La folie du plafond magique avait réussi à convaincre tous les curieux de partir de la Grande Salle le plus vite possible.

Les cinq adolescents s'approchèrent mal à l'aise, attendant que la punition ne tombe. Snape s'approcha d'eux, froid et d'un autre côté trop humain par rapport à son comportement normal, l'inquiétude le rendant presque vivant.

« - Je sais que vous avez tous mit votre sang sur le livre. Qui d'autres ?

\- Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, et Luna Lovegood.

\- Merci Monsieur Nott. Maintenant, expliquez-moi comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez fait cela ensemble ?

\- Bah… Vous allez rire… »

Et vu le regard que Snape lança à Harry. Il devait être à son maximum.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Le plafond magique était toujours incontrôlable et Draco venait de finir d'expliquer notre petite mésaventure aux professeurs. La petite blague d'Harry lui avait fait perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait, alors Draco avait prit les choses en main. Le Professeur Slughorn avait récupéré la potion d'Astoria au milieu des explications et les autres professeurs écoutaient les explications de Draco, debout devant eux. L'héritier Malfoy s'était bien débrouillé, il avait annoncé « publiquement » que ses amis et lui voulaient rejoindre l'Ordre et McGonagall était aux anges de pouvoir aider des enfants de Mangemorts et futurs Mangemorts.

« - Euh non, on est des mangemorts. On a la marque et tout !

\- Vous êtes sûr monsieur Zabini ?

\- Ah oui professeur. Regardez. »

Effectivement, ils avaient la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche. Et c'était encore plus moche vu de près. Rusard arriva en trottinant, expliquant à qui voulait l'entendre que des parents paniqués et/ou en colères attendaient devant les grilles du Château. Dumbledore alla alors les accueillir et leur expliquer la situation, laissant le cas des dix alliés aux mains de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

* * *

McGonagall avait été claire et précise. Une seule nouvelle bourde de ce genre et ils faisaient un retour express chez eux sans passer par la case départ. La vague de parents qui était arrivés avait rendu le Château soudainement tout petit et comme il fallait bien faire dormir tout ce petit monde quelque part, Minerva McGonagall fit la dernière chose à laquelle les parents s'attendaient et la première pour les élèves : une fusion des maisons.

Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient été réunis dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle laissant la Tour de Serdaigle aux parents des deux maisons, puis Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient été réunis dans le dortoir des Serpentard, laissant la Tour de Gryffondor aux parents des deux autres maisons. Les élèves n'avaient même pas crier au scandale, à peine soupirer. C'est dire s'ils ne s'y attendaient pas… Serpentard et Gryffondor… L'effet de surprise avait été omniprésent.

« - C'était tellement évident…

\- C'était sûr…

\- Pourquoi avec eux ?

\- Parce qu'on se déteste et qu'il faut « une bonne entente entre les maisons »…

\- C'est nul. »

Les élèves allèrent dans leur nouvelle Salle Commune, et lorsque les Gryffondor entrèrent dans l'antre des serpents, Harry sourit en voyant le tableau qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Draco était assit sur un canapé vert entouré d'Astoria (sa fiancée), Pansy, et Blaise. Théodore était devant la cheminée, les mains dans les poches, le visage inexpressif, et Daphné était assise sur la table basse devant Draco, les jambes parfaitement croisées. C'était la parfaite représentation de « Je suis le Prince des Serpentard, ceci est mon Royaume, vous faites un truc de travers et je vous allume, c'est moi qui commande ic et vous n'êtes que des sous-merdes. »

Alors que les Gryffondor analysaient la Salle Commune, les Serpentard grognaient en regardant leur Prince comme s'il pouvait réellement faire quelque chose comme « on s'en fou des ordres du directeur, qu'ils dorment dehors. » Une belle bande de crétins. Le préfet-en-chef arriva alors pour prévenir qu'il était l'heure du dîner et que les parents (ou une bonne partie) étaient présents et resteraient au Château un moment.

Certains sourirent à cette annonce, d'autres pas du tout. Draco, lui, était bien arrangé puisqu'il voulait parler à son père de l'Ordre et lui expliquer convenablement le problème qu'ils allaient avoir sur les bras. Et tel un troupeau d'hippogriffes, les élèves se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle, marchant d'un pas lent qui énerva un tantinet le blond.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la Grande Salle, rappelant aux élèves que le plafond magique était gentiment en train de péter un câble, menaçant les habitants du château d'une tempête dont ils allaient se souvenir pendant un moment. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur les visages des adultes qui avaient l'air, soit inquiets pour leurs progénitures, soit heureux de les revoir, soit (comme Lucius Malfoy) étaient totalement inexpressif voir froid.

Les élèves s'installèrent comme d'habitude mais chacun à côté de leurs parents respectifs, et après un regard vers la table des rouges et ors, Draco pu voir qu'Hermione et Harry avaient été pris en charge par la famille Weasley.

« - Il faut qu'on parle Père. »

Narcissa Malfoy lança discrètement un silencio autour de sa famille pour que aucunes oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent ce que son fils avait à dire. Ils allaient donc devoir avoir l'air de ne pas parler pour que ce ne soit pas étrange aux yeux des autres.

« - Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Daphné et moi avons pris contacte avec Potter. Nous les aidons dans leurs démarchent et ils nous aident pour qu'on reste vivant. Le professeur McGonagall va nous faire rentrer dans l'Ordre.

\- Je le sais ça Draco. Severus nous l'a dit. Ce que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques c'est cette histoire de potion !

\- Ah. »

Draco hésita un instant. Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'ils avaient trouvé une potion amenant le futur et qu'Astoria a réussie à avoir la recette et donc qu'ils allaient se retrouver avec des clones d'eux à l'âges de vingt-deux ans (si Théo et Hermione avaient raisons) sur les bras ? Où qu'ils avaient trouvé cette potion en utilisant de la magie pure, une magie éteinte depuis des siècles ? Draco soupira.

« - Nous avons trouvé un livre entouré d'une barrière faite de magie pure, et nous nous sommes entrainés pour la détruire. Granger la détruite. Et Greengrass… pardon… Astoria a pris une copie de la potion pour la faire, pensant que Granger voulait avoir des points en plus.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était stupide Lucius.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de cette histoire pour savoir que dans la famille Greengrass l'idiotie est génétique. Daphné doit être la seule à être épargnée. Continu Draco.

\- La potion est une potion du futur. Elle fait apparaitre le futur des personnes qui ont mit leurs ADN dans le livre de magie pure. Si les calculs de Théo et Granger sont exactes, alors nous devrions avoir l'âge de vingt-deux ans environ.

\- Et s'ils paniquent ? S'ils révèlent des choses interdites ? Ça peut être tellement dangereux… »

Madame Malfoy avait raison sur un point. C'était extrêmement dangereux.

* * *

Madame Weasley était accrochée au bras de sa fille, refusant qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'elle de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait peur du futur, et surtout de la guerre qui arrivait.

« - Vous mettre avec les Serpentard… C'est ridicule ! Dangereux aussi ! La plupart sont des Mangemorts en devenir ! Regardez la famille Malfoy, c'est écrit sur leurs fronts qu'ils pactisent avec Vous-Savez-Qui !

\- Maman… Ne t'inquiètes pas…

\- Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète ! Vous êtes mes enfants et…

\- Molly, chérie, calme toi. À Poudlard ils ne risquent rien. »

Arthur Weasley avait prit sa femme par le bras pour la rassurer un peu plus loin, mais ses enfants voyaient bien à son visage que c'était difficile.

« - Tu crois que maman va nous laisser rester ?

\- Bien sûr Ron ! Elle ne peut pas nous retirer de Poudlard !

\- REGARDEZ ! »

Un élève de première année venait de hurler en pointant l'estrade des professeurs du doigt. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers l'endroit désigné, remarquant qu'un rond gris de la consistance d'un nuage et de la taille d'un homme venait d'apparaitre. Flou, tournant sur lui-même, il fit sortir de son centre des formes rectangulaires qui se déposèrent lentement sur le sol. Un énorme coup de tonnerre claqua et le nuage disparut d'un coup, laissant les cinq formes floues devant eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Professeur ? »

Le Professeur Snape et Albus Dumbledore s'approchèrent et passant leurs baguettes dans le brouillard qui entourait les formes, ils le dissipèrent, révélant cinq lits assez grands et occupés, rendant la Grande Salle silencieuse.

« Mais faites quelque chose ! Réveillez les ! »

Astoria Greengrass, déboussolée et paniquée à l'idée d'avoir créer des monstres hurla sur les professeurs qui firent quelques pas sur le côté quand les occupants du premier lit bougèrent. Un bras tatoué de la Marque des Ténèbres sortit de sous les couvertures et s'enroula autour de la deuxième silhouette. Un grognement humain se fit entendre et la deuxième silhouette, plus petite, se rapprocha de la première. Une main féminine s'accrocha à la main du Mangemort et un murmure s'éleva.

« - Y'a un truc qui cloche.

\- Hum.  
\- Y'a un truc qui cloche je te dis… Il fait pas aussi froid dans l'appartement d'habitude.

\- Hum.

\- Bébé ?

\- Hum. »

Soupire. Un homme et une femme. Un couple. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha lentement et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et le couple s'arrêta de bouger, arrêtant aussi par la même occasion, de respirer.

« - Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ?

\- Une malédiction qui doit suivre les gryffondors.

\- T'es ridicule… »

Gryffondor ? Un Mangemort et une Gryffondor ? Ça n'avait aucun sens pour les spectateurs que représentaient les élèves, les parents et les professeurs de Poudlard. L'homme bougea, se relevant lentement et entrainant sa compagne avec lui. Et le monde se figea.

« - Hum… Salut. »


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

_« - Hum… Salut. »_

Draco Malfoy. Un Draco Malfoy plus âgé de sept ans, plus grand, plus musclé et encore plus beau. Un Draco Malfoy qui mettait à la trappe la beauté du premier (enfin celui de leur temps) et près de lui, Hermione Granger. Une Hermione Granger plus féminine malgré son air endormie, plus jolie, légèrement plus grande aussi. Les critiques d'Astoria sur son physique lui paraissaient bien loin maintenant qu'Hermione voyait comment elle allait devenir.

« - Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer ? »

Silence. Même sa voix était sexy.

« - Oh. Et bien Miss Greengrass vous a fait venir par accident en faisant une potion du futur.

\- Elle me fera chier jusqu'au bout celle-la… »

La Hermione du futur rigola doucement et sortit du lit. On entendit des « wow » retentirent dans la salle une fois qu'elle fut levée, son petit short blanc et son débardeur qui lui servait de pyjama la rendait vraiment sexy. Le Draco Malfoy du futur se leva en vitesse et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, faisant baver la gente féminine des élèves devant son torse musclé et le détaillant comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Les deux protagonistes chuchotèrent un moment puis il lui donna son maillot de Quidditch où il avait écrit en gros derrière « MALFOY », alors qu'il s'habillait d'un simple t-shirt noir par dessus son jogging. Le Draco Malfoy de vingt-deux ans s'approcha du deuxième lit silencieusement puis se baissa vers ce qui devait être une personne et…

« - C'EST LA GUERRE ! VOLDEMORT EST VIVANT ! C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ! »

Harry Potter, vingt-deux ans, se réveilla en sursaut et se leva debout sur son lit armé d'une bouteille d'eau minérale moldu ayant pour seul habit un caleçon jaune canard. Il regarda ses deux amis, puis la Grande Salle remplie, puis de nouveau ses amis, perdu.

« - Euh… Draco ? C'est quoi ça ? Et puis c'est quoi cette façon barbare de me réveiller ?

\- La seule manière que j'ai trouvé.

\- Parce que t'as vraiment chercher ?

\- Non.

\- Hermione !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas du tout cherché.

\- Traîtresse.

\- Bon, je vais m'habiller. »

Et pendant qu'Harry Potter s'habillait, Hermione Granger alla réveiller les autres. Ginny Weasley qui se trouvait dans le lit d'Harry, absolument magnifique, Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley qui étaient apparemment nus, Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini qui se réveillaient comme s'ils s'étaient reçu une enclume sur la tête et Théodore et Luna Lovegood qui émergeaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Pourquoi on se lève ? Et puis pourquoi on est là ? Laissez-moi dormir !

\- Debout Blaise, on est dans le passé.

\- Le passé ? Genre… hier ?

\- Genre y'a sept ans.

\- Ah merde… on a déjà spoiler nos relations…

\- On a quoi ?

\- Spoiler. J'ai vu ce mot sur le site qu'Hermione m'a montré… Je sais plus ce que c'était…

\- Facebook.  
\- Ouais, sur ça !

\- Tu lui as montré Facebook ?

\- Oui, j'ai voulu lui faire un profil mais Daphné ne voulait pas…

\- C'est un site moldue ! Qui il pourrait contacter ?

\- Elle a pas tord.

\- Mais je voulais un profil moi !

\- Blaise tais-toi… »

Ils continuèrent leur conversation, oubliant totalement le fait qu'ils étaient devant des centaines de personnes et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur temps. Une femme qui devait être la mère de Cormac McLaggen se leva et s'avança vers eux pour se mettre devant la table des Gryffondor.

« - HUM ! Nous vous dérangeons ?

\- Actuellement ? Oui.

\- BLAISE !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- C'est bien le comportement typique d'un Serpentard ! Vous n'avez aucun respect, vous n'avez…

\- Vous voulez quelque chose peut-être ?

\- En effet Monsieur Potter ! Je me demandais comment allait se finir la guerre ! »

Ils se turent tous. Draco Malfoy se mit en avant et prit la parole.

« - Les lois du temps sont claires, chère Madame. Si un individu passe les barrières des dimensions il ne doit en aucun cas dire le futur, il ne doit pas intervenir dans les évènements mettant en scène la mort d'un autre individu, et quand il retournera dans son temps, il devra faire oublier son passage aux personnes qui auront eu connaissance de sa venu.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes un Malfoy, vous ne respectez aucune loi ! Vous êtes un Mangemort aussi ! Nous avons vu votre marque ! Je ne vous crois pas !

\- Pansy.

\- Dans l'article 17 du Code Temporel du Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, alinéa vingt-trois, il est écrit « tout individu faisant un saut temporel vers le passé ne doit en aucun cas donner des informations sur le futur aux personnes qu'il croisera tout individu faisant un saut temporel vers le passé ne doit intervenir dans les évènements concernant la mort ou la disparition d'une tierce personne ; tout individu faisant un saut temporel vers le passé doit effacer la mémoire des personnes qui seront au courant de sa situation avec le sortilège « oubliette » ; tout individu faisant un saut temporel vers le passé doit protéger ses corps, celui de son présent et celui de son passé. » Soit, Madame McLaggen, comme j'ai pu le voir dans votre façon de nous parler, vous, votre fils et les autres élèves ne craignent rien de nous. Maintenant, vu que vous avez écourté ma nuit de façon très peu banal, vous serez dans l'obligation de nous donner une… non, cinq chambres avec salle de bain intégrée et lit king size, sinon je risque d'être extrêmement désagréable. »

Madame McLaggen était bouche bée, blanche comme un linge. Pansy Parkinson du future claqua des doigts pour faire revenir sur terre tout le monde et le Professeur Dumbledore annonça qu'il allait leur fournir des chambres dès maintenant. Dès qu'ils sortirent, le Professeur annonça le début des cours qui n'allaient pas être supprimés.

Les parents sortirent de Poudlard pour la journée pour ne pas être dans les pattes des élèves. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard allèrent en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et les Serpentard regardaient tous étrangement le petit groupe de Gryffondor.

* * *

Les élèves s'installèrent en salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Snape essayait de capter l'attention mais les bavardages qui étaient d'habitudes inexistants étaient aujourd'hui tournés vers le futur.

« - SILENCE ! »

Ce fût efficace.

« - Malgré les évènements perturbant de ce matin, nous reprendrons le cours au même endroit ou nous l'avions laissé. Soit, Monsieur Goyle, pouvez-vous me dire ce que nous faisions mardi ? »

Sans aucune surprise, Goyle ne répondit pas et Hermione leva la main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Snape soupira et reprit son cours de sa voix cassante, le regard froid, comme à son habitude. Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, repensant à son futur, à Hermione, à elle dans ses bras, au lit, au surnom… Il ne savait pas comme ils avaient fait pour échapper au mariage avec Astoria mais ça lui était égale.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous êtes avec nous ?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Alors mettez-vous en face de Monsieur Potter pour vous entrainez au « stupefix ». »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et se placèrent à l'emplacement prévu. Ils étaient prêt à s'envoyer leurs sorts lors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur. Le Draco Malfoy et le Harry Potter du futur arrivèrent, se plaçant devant Snape.

« - On peut aider Severus ? On s'ennuie… »


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Le Professeur Snape était bouche bée. Et le Professeur Snape n'avait jamais, jamais, jamais, été bouche bée. Harry Potter s'installa tranquillement sur le bureau du Professeur alors que Draco Malfoy s'intéressa à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit au tableau.

« - Mmmh, Severus ? C'est faux ce qu'il y a écrit ici. Enfin, c'est pas tout à fait vrai parce que le « stupefix » est un sort de défense et d'attaque en soit. Tu vois ? »

Ce que les élèves voyaient, c'était que Snape était à deux doigts de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Pansy lança un regard alarmé à Hermione, lui demandant silencieusement s'ils devaient intervenir, mais Hermione secoua la tête négativement. C'était une mauvaise idée. Du genre des idées de Blaise. Pansy Parkinson arriva à son tour et s'assit près d'Harry Potter en posant sa tête sur son épaule, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire. Très perturbant. D'un coup, il éclata de rire et appela Draco Malfoy, qui rigola à son tour de la blague qu'avait fait la nouvelle venue.

« - Hum. Puis-je finir mon cours ?

\- Oh absolument Professeur ! On peut vous aider ?

\- Non. Dehors. »

En soupirant les trois personnages du futur sortirent en trainant les pieds, continuant de rigoler doucement aux choses que Pansy Parkinson disait.

« - Professeur ?

\- Quoi Monsieur Nott ?

\- Vous savez quand ils vont repartirent ? »

Snape ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas, personne ne savait. Alors Théo se rassit correctement et le cours reprit.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Ron n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et il n'était pas le seul. Les élèves avaient plus ou moins oubliés ce qu'il se passait dans l'enceinte de poudlard, mais ils se stoppèrent tous en voyant Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini se courir après. La jeune femme hurla « laisses-moi tranquille Zabini ! » en riant.

« - Aller, viens ça va être drôle ! »

De toute évidence ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir le même avis sur la question. Astoria fulminait dans son coin en voyant le futur s'entendre aussi bien, voir beaucoup trop bien.

« - Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre ?

\- Greengrass ?

\- Ouais ?  
\- Non. »

La cadette des Greengrass arriva vers le groupe des Gryffondor en la bousculant et s'arrêta net devant Hermione en la pointant du doigt.

« - TOI ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ESPÈCE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! »

Les deux coureurs du futur s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, Blaise Zabini rentrant dans Ginny Weasley qui serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée par la taille.

« - Elle a bien dit ce que j'ai entendu qu'elle a dit ?

\- Ta phrase n'a aucun sens Zab'.

\- Tu as entendu pareil que moi non ?

\- Elle a insulté Hermione moins sept ans de « sang-de-bourbe ».

\- Il va pas être content… »

Et le Draco Malfoy du futur, particulièrement en colère, arriva comme par magie. Froid, une aura de puissance l'entourait ce qui le rendait particulièrement terrifiant. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Draco du présent qui terrifiait les élèves. Ce Draco là avait l'air d'un bisounours en manque de câlin à côté de lui.

« - Draco ? Ça va ?

\- TROIS PUTAIN DE MOIS !

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends ! Malfoy ! Respire un grand coup, calme toi, ouvre tes chakras ! »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« - La potion met trois mois à se faire, donc on part dans trois putain de mois. Je vais la tuer, l'étriper, lui arracher les yeux, les mixer et lui faire manger de force…

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse ça !

\- Tu parles de qui ?

\- Je parle de qui ? JE PARLE DE QUI ? DE GREENGRASS BORDEL ! Tu veux que je parle de qui ? Y'a que elle pour nous faire autant chier même sept ans après Poudlard !

\- Il a pas tord.

\- Blaise !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- T'es con. Ecoutes Draco, on va trouver une solution pour partir plus vite, Théo et Hermione trouveront un truc j'en suis sûre ! »

Il hocha la tête en respirant plus calmement, et lança un regard tétanisant à Astoria. Regard qui s'adoucit considérablement lorsqu'il leva les yeux au dessus de la vague d'élèves qui regardaient le spectacle. Hermione Granger arriva et Astoria s'écarta avant qu'elle ne la touche, et Draco Malfoy enroula ses bras autour d'elle, mettant son visage dans son cou en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« - Ça fait presque six ans qu'ils sont ensemble et ils sont toujours aussi mignon…

\- Tu baves Weasley.

\- Ta gueule. »

La Hermione du futur s'éloigna de lui et l'embrassa doucement en posant ses mains sur ses joues, choquant la totalité des élèves présents. Calmé, l'homme qu'était devenu Draco mit son bras sur les épaules de sa copine et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Puis, un « ATTENTION » retentit dans le couloir et tous se baissèrent, donnant l'exemple aux élèves qui suivirent, laissant passer une chose noire non identifiée à toute vitesse au dessus d'eux.

Et le Harry, Ron, Théo, Daphné, Luna et la Pansy du futur arrivèrent en courant.

« - C'était quoi ça ?

\- La nouvelle invention de Ron !

\- Pourquoi tout de suite c'est ma faute ?

\- Qui a voulu ensorceler un hibou pour qu'il aille « hyper méga super vite » ? Qui a lancé le sort PUIS a lancé le hibou ?

\- Bon ok… C'est peut-être moi…

\- Peut-être Ronald ?

\- Respire Pans' ! Y'a pas de blessés regarde ! »

Un bruit strident répondit à sa phrase, le hibou devait s'être écrasé sur un mur.

« - Bravo Ron. Tu as tué un hibou !

\- Mais non… enfin j'espère pas… »

Ginny Weasley leva les yeux au ciel et parti voir ce qu'avait le pauvre animal avec Luna Lovegood qui la suivait en trottinant. Les autres allèrent directement vers la Grande Salle, là ou tous les élèves devaient être depuis trente minutes environ.

* * *

Le repas fut presque normal. Sauf que Poudlard était envahit par les parents d'élèves et dix cinglés venant du futur. Dix cinglés qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor, ou plutôt, jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione et remarqua qu'elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Et lui, avait envie qu'elle pense que ce soit possible.

Harry Potter se leva et alla parler avec les professeurs qui l'écoutaient avec une attention toute particulière, surtout Snape. D'ailleurs, il lui fit signe qu'ils devaient parler plus tard. Dumbledore se leva et la salle se fit silencieuse.

« - Chers élèves, parents et professeurs. Nos amis venus d'une autre dimension ne pouvant retourner chez eux avant plusieurs mois, vont devoir habiter ici. Nous leurs avons proposé des postes de professeurs pour des options très intéressantes pour les élèves de cinquième à septième années. »

Les plus jeunes n'avaient pas l'air content, Dumbledore s'en contre-ficha, et il continua son discours.

« - Les cours qu'ils donneront ne seront pas décrits. Vous choisirez vos professeurs, ils choisiront la matière qu'ils vous enseigneront. Les listes d'inscriptions sont déjà attachées dans les Salles Communes de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Une fois votre nom inscrit, vous n'aurez plus le moyen de faire machine arrière. Bon appétit. »

Blaise se pencha vers Draco, et attira l'attention de Pansy et Théo.

« - Vous croyez qu'il faut s'inscrire avec lequel ?

\- Je sais pas… ça serait trop bizarre d'être avec l'un de nous.

\- Avec les Gryffondor ?

\- Les Serpentard ne vont pas aimer.  
\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils aiment de voir notre futur avec les Gryffondor ? Parce que là c'est plus qu'un cours ! C'est de l'amitié ! Voir de l'amour !

\- On est déjà amis avec eux…

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Faut qu'on les voit. Faut qu'on se fasse une réunion dans la SSD.

\- J'envoie une note à Potter. »

Théodore prit un petit parchemin et y écrivit la note. _« RDV, 22h, SSD »_.

* * *

Les Gryffondor arrivèrent devant la salle avec du retard. Il y eu beaucoup de parents dans les couloirs malgré le couvre-feu et ils avaient du se cacher à plusieurs reprises. Luna passa devant le mur vierge trois fois laissant apparaitre une porte miniature. Ron du se baisser pour entrer.

« - Pourquoi une si petite porte Luna ?

\- J'aimais bien. »

Il ne répliqua pas. Ils savaient tous que c'était inutile. Les Serpentard n'étaient toujours pas là, et ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés.

« - Un soucis ?

\- Astoria.

\- Vous l'avez frappé ?

\- C'est ma soeur Ginny !

\- Désolé… Vous l'avez semée ?

\- Oui. »

Ils s'installèrent devant le feu de cheminé, et Harry poussa Hermione vers Draco, l'obligeant à s'installer près de lui alors qu'il prenait Ginny sur ses genoux.

« - Vous avez vu les listes ?

\- Non pas encore.

\- Cinq nouveaux cours. Deux professeurs par cours. Regardes. »

Théo tendit les feuilles à Harry qui les fit passer dessus-dessous pour voir en vitesse ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

« - Granger/Malfoy, Greengrass/Potter, Parkinson/Weasley R., Lovegood/Nott, Weasley G./Zabini.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Nop.

\- Du coup on fait quoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous dans le blanc des yeux ne sachant quoi répondre puis Luna prit la parole, trouvant un semblant de solution.

« - On les fait tous. Ça pourrait être amusant. »

Amusant.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Ils s'étaient inscrit à tous les cours, et actuellement, ils attendaient devant la Grande Salle pour être répartie en groupe. Les « eux » du futur étaient dans la salle avec les professeurs, mettant au point les derniers détails. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup sur Blaise Zabini qui avait sur le visage un sourire machiavélique. Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Il fixa Harry un instant avant de chuchoter quelque chose à Draco Malfoy qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Les deux rigolèrent en le fixant, et Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami pour essayer de le rassurer.

« - Rentrez les p'tits gars, on va pas vous tuer… du moins pas maintenant…

\- Blaise !

\- J'rigole ! …ou pas. »

Tous rentrèrent en silence, s'asseyant à leurs tables habituelles en fixant les professeurs et le futur qui étaient sur l'estrade. Dumbledore s'avança et prit la parole, expliquant que les élèves n'auront que ces options pendant un moment. Il laissa ensuite la parole à Pansy Parkinson.

« - Ok, alors on va faire simple. Vous êtes, genre beaucoup à vous être inscrit, donc on va faire des groupes de dix. Hum… ok. Faites les groupes vous mêmes j'ai la flemme. »

Elle repartie s'assoir et attendit que les élèves se mettent par groupe. Mais les élèves se mettaient déjà par groupes d'amis que Ginny Weasley se leva.

« - Ok, par contre on veut mélanger les maisons, sinon y'a pas de défis ! Alors maximum cinq d'une même maison. Me regardez pas comme ça, c'était évident qu'on allait vous demander ça… »

Elle avait raison. C'était évident.

* * *

Les groupes fait, tous attendaient qu'on leur donne leurs nouveaux emplois du temps et que le futur expliquent enfin les matières qu'ils allaient enseigner. Harry Potter se leva et prit la parole devant les élèves, impressionnant le plus jeune qui ne se savait pas si confiant.

« - Très bien, alors la matière que Daphné et moi allons enseigner est le combat rapproché version sorcier. Un peu comme des arts martiaux moldu mais en plus… dangereux. Hermione et Draco vont essayer de vous apprendre les bases de la magie pure, Blaise et Ginny l'art des accessoires inutiles qui peuvent vous être utiles, Luna et Théo les animaux fantastiques qui… en fait je sais même pas en quoi ça consiste, et Ron et Pansy vont vous apprendre à faire l'amour dans des endroits improbables…AÏE ! PANS' ! JE RIGOLAIS ! Non, en fait ils vont vous apprendre à travailler en équipe, même avec ceux que vous détestez. Oui ? »

Blaise venait de lever la main.

« - Quand vous dîtes que c'est dangereux, c'est dangereux comment ?

\- Oh merde Blaise tu me vouvoies !

\- Ferme-la Potter !

\- Mais non mais tu me vouvoies !

\- Hey toi !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, mini Potter ! Vouvoies-moi !

\- Mais…

\- Laisses-moi tranquille Zabini !

\- Toi laisses-moi tranquille !

\- Non, lui me vouvoies et toi tu me laisses tranquille avec ton toi et mon moi.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis !

\- VOS GUEULES ! »

Ginny Weasley intervint et fut bénis par bon nombre de gens, car plus personne ne comprenaient plus rien, et les deux intéressés compris.

« - Très bien, là ça devient trop compliqué. Vous, ouais, les nous du passé ! Vous, on vous appelle par vos prénoms. Nous, vous nous appelez par nos noms et prénoms, ou juste nos noms on s'en fou. Entre nous, on s'appelle par nos surnoms.

\- Quels surnoms ?

\- Comment ça « quels surnoms » ?

\- Bah on en a genre un millier chacun donc…

\- Les plus courant merde !

\- Oh, ceux qui sont écrit sur nos débardeurs de Quidditch ?

\- Ouais, ceux-là !

\- Bah fallait prévenir plus tôt !

\- BON ! Si on commençait les cours ?

\- Bonne idée Herm', bonne idée. »

Hermione Granger se leva suivit de Draco Malfoy et demanda au premier groupe de les suivre. Le groupe que composaient les Gryffondor et Serpentard avait cours avec Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley. Ils les suivirent vers le terrain de Quidditch et les regardèrent sortir des objets venant de la boutique des Jumeaux Weasley. Des objets qui n'existaient pas encore, des objets qui avaient l'air dangereux.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ron était très concentré sur les objets, essayant de voir à quoi ils pouvaient bien servirent, mais aucuns des deux professeurs ne semblaient vouloir lui répondre.

« - Ok, alors, Hermione et Pansy, mettez vous ensemble. Draco et Harry, Daphné et Luna, Ron et Théo et Blaise et Ginny.

\- Zab' ça va être super galère si tu les mets ensemble !

\- Mais non. On va gérer.

\- Tu parles…

\- Asseyez-vous par terre, aujourd'hui c'est théorie. Demain : pratique ! »

* * *

Malgré les fous rires qu'ils avaient eu pendant le cours, ça avait été très intéressant et ils avaient pu apprendre que de simples objets de faces et attrapes pouvaient devenir des armes dangereuses en cas d'attaques que beaucoup d'Aurors en utilisaient déjà pendant leurs missions.

« - Vous imaginez ! Une attaque avec des objets des jumeaux Weasley ? J'ai tellement hâte d'être demain !

\- Calmes-toi Blaise, on a un nouveau cours là !

\- On a quoi ?

\- Magie pure je crois, dans la salle de DCFM.

\- C'est avec l'autre Granger et l'autre Malfoy ?

\- Ouais…

\- Ça risque d'être intéressant. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle après avoir traversé la moitié de Poudlard et s'assirent par paires, les mêmes qu'avait créé Blaise Zabini plus tôt dans la journée. Draco Malfoy arriva, un t-shirt gris chiné sur le dos, les cheveux en bataille et en jean. Il était à tomber par terre. Hermione Granger le suivit, en débardeur blanc, un jean serré et une queue de cheval simple la rendait sexy.

« - Bonjour, on va… oh merde Herm' c'est trop bizarre… »

Et alors que Draco Malfoy se plaignait de la situation peu commune dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Hermione Granger se moquait gentiment de lui et s'asseyant sur le bureau. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, s'approcha et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres la faisant rougir. Puis, fière de son coup, il se retourna vers le présent.

« - Ok. Dans mon souvenir vous savez faire de la magie pure mais de manière assez primitive. Alors on va changer ça. Debout. Très bien, Ron, tu vas faire léviter cette table. Ouais celle-ci.

\- Mais j'ai aucune idée de comment faire !

\- C'est simple, la magie pure est une magie qui vient de ton coeur et de ton âme. La première fois que tu l'utilises vraiment tu la sentiras se déplacer dans tes veines, passer dans chacun de tes membres et quand elle sera proche d'éclater ça sera… hum… comme…

\- Comme un orgasme.

\- DRAY' !

\- Quoi ? C'est exactement comme un orgasme. Genre une montée au septième ciel comme c'est pas permis, un truc tellement puissant que vous allez rechercher la même sensation à chaque fois.

\- Mais ça ne marche que la première fois non ?

\- Exactement Pansy. Mais votre partenaire de magie pure pourra vous faire revivre ça, paniquez pas. Bon, Ron ? J'attends.

\- Donc, je me concentre sur… mon coeur ?

\- Non, sur le flux de magie qui coule dans tes veines. Fermes les yeux, concentres-toi sur les battements de ton coeur. Tu entends ? Parfait. Maintenant concentres-toi sur ton flux de sang. Tu sens la magie ?

\- Ouais, elle se déplace.

\- C'est ça. Essais de la faire se déplacer comme toi tu le veux. Vers tes jambes, ta tête, tes bras, tes yeux.

\- Ça fait quoi ?

\- Ça donne de super-pouvoirs. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Fais venir ta magie vers le bout de tes doigts.

\- Je crois que ça y est.

\- Alors imagine le bureau se levant, volant devant toi.

\- Ça y est.

\- Parfait. Ouvre les yeux. »

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Son bureau à lui et Théo volait au dessus d'eux, bien plus souplement qu'un simple sort de lévitation. Ron poussa un cri de joie et le bureau s'écrasa au sol. Théo l'évita de justesse, donnant un coup de pied à Ron pour sa maladresse.

« - Désolé vieux.

\- C'était pas mal pour une première fois. Aller, tout le monde fait pareil. On vous observe. »

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins concentré, mais Hermione voyait bien que Draco était plus concentré à observer leurs professeurs.

« - Draco ! Essais au moins !

\- Regardes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regardes-les ! Regardes-nous. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le futur et bloqua. Hermione Granger était toujours sur le bureau, mais ses bras étaient enroulés autour du cou de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci était placé entre ses jambes, les mains sur ses hanches et ils étaient occupés à rigoler. Ils s'embrassèrent. pas un baiser comme ça en passant, un vrai baiser. Un baiser amoureux, une promesse d'amour pour toujours, un « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

« - Ça c'est du baiser.

\- Merci Harry, vraiment.

\- Si tu te débarrassais d'Astoria tu pourrais le faire.  
\- Personne ne tuera ma soeur.  
\- Je parle pas de la tuer ! Mais de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Ou alors, on trouve un moyen d'annuler le mariage !

\- Autre idée.

\- Vous y arrivez tous ? »

Le futur les regardaient avec des yeux rieurs alors qu'ils complotaient.

« - Euh… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que…

\- Si vous vous inquiétez pour Astoria, laissez faire les choses. Vivez.

\- Mais comment vous…

\- Aller ! Le cours est fini ! Dehors ! »

Ils les mirent à la porte en les laissant sur une dernière phrase énigmatique à la Albus Dumbledore les laissant dans l'incompréhension.

« - Tu crois qu'ils vont faire l'amour sur le bureau de Snape ?

\- BLAISE !

\- Bah quoi ? »

* * *

Ils se trouvèrent face à Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley qui leurs expliquaient que combattre, travailler ou même avoir une relation physique avec une personne que l'on haït pouvait être bénéfique pour les deux.

« - Relation physique ?

\- Du sexe quoi.

\- Ronald ! Tu pourrais dire ça avec un peu de tact !

\- Tu voulais que je dise ça comment ? « Une relation physique permettant à l'homme et la femme de jouir ensemble des biens faits d'une stimulation de leurs corps aux niveaux de leurs organes génitaux » ?

\- Oh Merlin ! C'est pire !

\- Donc : du sexe. Sachez, que le sexe avec une personne que vous haïssez c'est aussi bien que de coucher avec une personne que vous aimer. Ou une personne qui partage votre magie mais ça vous le verrez avec Malfoy. »

Les adolescents avaient du mal à cacher leur fou rire suite au discours de Ron, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient bien remarqué que les deux professeurs étaient ensemble.

* * *

Le cours qu'Harry Potter et Daphné Greengrass donnaient était vraiment dangereux. Les techniques de combat qu'ils utilisaient mélangeaient la magie et la force physique, et chaque coups donnés étaient renforcés par la magie pure le rendant presque dix fois plus fort. Quand Daphné Greengrass, jeune femme plutôt fine et élancée, avait fait valser Harry Potter d'un léger coup de pied dans l'estomac, ils avaient tous fait un pas en arrière pas du tout rassurés.

« - Ok. On utilise la magie pure pour renforcer nos coups. Vous avez appris à positionner votre magie à l'intérieur de votre corps non ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Et bien une fois que vous l'avez mit dans votre jambe ou votre bras, ne la laissez pas sortir. Ça vous rendra aussi puissant que Hulk.

\- Hulk ?

\- Un monstre vert dégueulasse qui a la force d'un centaure/troll/géant, bref un truc qui fait des dégâts. Ok, les filles, vous aller avec Harry, les garçons avec moi.

\- Pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

\- Parce qu'on peut pas s'apprendre des choses à nous-mêmes c'est trop bizarre. »

Harry Potter partit avec les filles dans une salle adjacente alors que les garçons restaient avec Daphné Greengrass qui s'assit sur le bureau face à eux.

« - Très bien, alors vous aller vous mettre soit par terre, soit sur une table, comme vous voulez, et on va méditer.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. En tailleur ! Très bien, maintenant, mettez vos mains, paumes vers le ciel sur vos genoux, et fermez les yeux. Concentrez-vous sur ma voix et sur votre respiration. Vous sentez ? Elle ralentit. Ecoutez votre coeur, il bat plus fort dans vos oreilles, votre sang, il pulse dans vos veines, votre magie, rampe en vous. Vous sentez la puissance de cette magie ? Destructrice, malléable, provocatrice, fragile. Elle est tout et rien. »

La jeune femme se tut, respirant bruyamment pour donner un rythme à ses élèves. Harry sentit son coeur battre plus lentement, son sang dans ses veines qui ruisselait comme un torrent et sa magie qui rampait en lui. Il sentait chaque parcelle de cette magie, il la sentait amoureuse, haineuse, il la ressentait comme un être à part entière. Blaise à ses côtés sursauta.

« - Tu le sens Blaise ?

\- Je crois.

\- Votre magie est reliée à une autre personne, votre coéquipier à vie, votre âme-soeur. Vous avez besoin de ce lien pour utiliser pleinement votre magie. Connaissant ce lien et puisant dedans vous serez très puissant. Mais votre magie mêlée à celle de votre alter ego, vous serez invincible.

\- Comment reconnait-on notre âme soeur ?

\- Votre magie l'a choisi depuis longtemps, il suffit de laisser faire la magie et l'amour.

\- Où est le rapport avec le combat ?

\- Pour commencer le combat vous aller devoir maitriser la magie pure à la perfection.

\- Alors on ne va pas se battre ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Le cours est finit.

\- Et la prochaine fois ?

\- Quand vous saurez maitriser votre magie pure, nous pourrons commencer les combats. Mais laissez Draco et Hermione vous apprendre à la maitriser. Ils sont de très bons professeurs et ils connaissent tout à son sujet. »

Daphné ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe où se trouvaient Harry et les filles. Elles rejoignirent les garçons, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le groupe partit après un dernier signe de main à leurs professeurs.

« - Des âmes soeurs ! Des coéquipiers de magie ! C'est dingue ce que la magie pure est puissante !

\- Ta mère ne te l'avait pas dit Draco ?

\- Non… »

Sa mère ne lui avait que rarement parlé de la magie pure, disant qu'elle était très dangereuse et instable lorsqu'on ne la maitrisait pas. Mais Draco pensait qu'elle ne devait être instable que lorsqu'on ne trouvait pas son âme soeur.

* * *

Il ne leur restait plus que le cours sur les animaux fantastiques avec Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood. Le cours n'emballait pas vraiment le petit groupe, sauf Luna et Hermione. Ils marchaient vers la Forêt Interdite, cherchant des yeux le couple qui devait faire cours. Luna Lovegood était sur un Sombral et arriva au galop vers eux, suivit par Théodore Nott qui volait en balai derrière la blonde. Il se posa devant eux et siffla le sombral pour qu'il vienne à eux.

« - Bonjour ! Vous êtes notre dernier groupe de la journée alors elle voulait faire une pause avant de vous accueillir.

\- Aucun soucis…

\- Très bien, installez-vous ! Vous connaissez le sombral ?

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le sombral, l'animal sur lequel est mon moi du futur Blaise.

\- Désolé Luna, mais je vois rien du tout moi.

\- Oh. Tu n'as jamais vu la mort ?

\- Euh, pas en face… Enfin j'crois pas…

\- Alors tu ne peux pas voir les sombrals. C'est dommage, ce sont de magnifiques créatures !

\- J'en doute pas. »

Luna Lovegood descendit du sombral qu'elle montait et le caressa en jetant un regard à Théodore Nott qui la fixait comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde.

« - Les sirènes. Nous allons étudier les sirènes. C'est dangereux, perfides, agressifs, et particulièrement sincères. Devenez ami avec une sirène et son peuple vous aidera. »

Le seul souvenir qu'Hermione avait des sirènes était en quatrième année, lorsqu'elles avaient attaqués Harry pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle eu peur.

* * *

Les Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient tous dans la Salle Commune des verts et argents, tous occupés différemment, souvent regroupés par les groupes qui avaient été formés le matin même. Le petit groupe d'alliés était assit sur les canapés près de la cheminée. Daphné avait mit un sort de silence autour d'eux, empêchant les autres de les entendre mais ne les empêchant pas d'écouter leurs conversations.

« - Cette histoire d'âme soeur me perturbe quand même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de perturbant ?

\- Tu as vu comment ils nous enseignaient ?

\- Par binôme ?

\- Non. Par couple. Nott et Lovegood, il l'a regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde !

\- Pansy a raison, Granger et Malfoy. Ensemble. Weasley et Parkinson. Ensemble. Les deux seuls couples qui ne vont pas c'est Greengrass/Potter et Weasley/Zabini. Vous croyez qu'ils vont se séparer ?

\- On est là et on entend Ronald.

\- Je sais Gin' mais c'est quand même bizarre.

\- On devrait laisser faire les choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Hermione ?

\- Malfoy nous a dit de vivre, de laisser faire. Les choses vont se faire naturellement. Si ça doit se faire, ça se fera. Mais regardez-les ! Ont-ils l'air malheureux ? Non. Je veux être aussi heureuse que l'autre Hermione du futur. On devrait laisser faire les choses.

\- Elle a raison. »

Hermione se retourna vers Draco qui la fixait. Il était plus calme, la tension qui régnait dans le groupe avant l'arrivé du futur avait comme disparu.

« - Forcément qu'elle a raison. Tu vas finir ta vie avec elle. C'est une évidence vous deux, depuis le début. Fallait juste être plus ouvert pour voir l'amour qui vous relie. Vous êtes des âmes soeurs, des « coéquipiers » de magie pure, des partenaires de vies. C'est certain ! Vous êtes une même personne tout en étant deux personnes différentes. Regardez vos vies futures, le bonheur qui coule dans leurs veines, leurs yeux qui pétillent et l'amour qu'ils se donnent. C'est beau, et c'est à vous pour toujours. Et s'ils ont réussi à se sortir du bordel qu'à foutu Astoria avec le mariage arrangé, alors on va tous s'en sortir. Ils sont tous heureux, tous amoureux, tous puissant. Laissons faire. Tout va s'arranger avec le temps. Le temps arrange tout. »

Hermione se leva et prit Pansy dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue malgré la présence des autres élèves dans la pièce. Elle était à Gryffondor, Pansy à Serpentard, mais elles étaient amies et les autres pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Presque fois mois maintenant que le futur était dans le présent. Ils leurs avaient apprit à se battre, à rire et même à aimer. Ils leurs avaient apprit à faire face au monde et à se serrer les coudes. Leurs magies étaient devenus des armes puissantes et la bataille finale s'annonçaient plus simple que prévue.

« - Ils vont bientôt repartir…

\- Ouais. C'est triste, je m'étais habituée à eux.

\- Au moins maintenant on va pouvoir faire des trucs sans les avoirs derrières nous…

\- Comment ça ?

\- À chaque fois que Draco s'approchait d'Hermione y'avait les garçons du futur qui ricanaient derrière eux du genre « il va la choper, super drôle ».

\- Ah ouais ! C'était marrant quand même.

\- Parles pour toi.

\- D'ailleurs elle est où Hermione ?

\- Avec Théo.

\- Put…

\- Langage Dray'. »

Draco partit vers la bibliothèque pour chercher Hermione. Le départ du futur les chagrinait tous, mais Ginny avait hâte de voir le vrai Draco avec la vraie Hermione. Pansy Parkinson arriva avec Ginny Weasley la mine sombre. Elles parlaient tout bas, évitant d'attirer l'attention sur elles. Blaise et Pansy regardèrent Ginny, et tout les trois se levèrent pour suivre les deux filles et écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire. Ils marchaient doucement en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule de Blaise le faisant hurler dans les aigus.

« - C'est pas bien d'espionner. »

Draco Malfoy. Il avait ce même sourire sarcastique qui le caractérisait si bien ce qui amusa Pansy. Le hurlement de Blaise avait attiré l'attention des deux filles sur eux et elles arrivèrent dans leur direction les bras croisés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Des espions en herbes.

\- Hum. De toute façon ça ne vous servira à rien de savoir, nous partons ce soir.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Le rapport cher Blaise c'est que quand un individu venant du futur repart dans sa dimension il doit effacer la mémoire de toutes les personnes qui l'ont vu.

\- Oh. On ne se souviendra pas de vous ?

\- C'est ça… »

* * *

Draco entra dans la bibliothèque de mauvaise humeur. Avec tout ce qui ce passait, il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour être avec Hermione et elle lui manquait. Il avait eu pendant une semaine un aperçu de ce que c'était d'être avec elle, et pendant trois mois son couple amoureux sous les yeux, mais ce n'était pas lui. Elle n'était pas à lui. Assise avec Théo dans un coin de la bibliothèque, ils discutaient comme deux bons amis, laissant le reste du groupe à part. Comment Luna faisait-elle ? Le blond s'assit près d'eux sans faire de bruit pour les écouter parler.

« - Tu crois qu'on se souviendra de nos cours de magie pure ?

\- J'pense, sinon ce qu'ils auront fait aura servie à rien.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, le fait qu'une fois qu'ils seront partis, tu vas pouvoir être avec Draco. Tu rougis, c'est trop mignon.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, une fois qu'ils nous auront lancé le sort d'oublie, on ne saura plus que le problème « Astoria » va être réglé. Alors tu penses que ça va aller ?

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront de vagues souvenirs…

\- C'est interdit, tu le sais.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça va être alors. Ça me fait un peu peur…

\- De quoi ?

\- La relation qu'ils ont mon moi et le Draco du futur.

\- Elle est parfaite cette relation ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

\- Comment vont réagir mes parents ? Ils savent que c'est lui qui me martyrise depuis le début de la première année ! Et ses parents à lui ? Tu me vois faire la bise à Lucius ? La réaction des Serpentard, et même des Gryffondor. Tout ça me fait peur.

\- On va gérer les problèmes quand ils arriveront, un par un. Tout va bien se passer, et s'il y a des soucis, vous aller vous en sortir. Regardes comme ils sont heureux !

\- Ouais… Tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison !

\- Bien sûr ! »

Ils rigolèrent et Théo croisa le regard de Draco. Grillé. Hermione se leva en s'époussetant.

« - Pansy m'attend pour je ne sais plus trop quoi. À plus tard !

\- Plus… »

Elle disparut derrière les étagères quand Théo s'assit en face de son meilleur ami, enfin… il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui.

« - Alors ? Ce que tu as entendu te plait ?

\- Le fait qu'elle doute de notre futur relation ? Je suis enchanté ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Oh arrêtes Dray', vous aller finir votre vie ensemble, c'est évident.

\- On dirait une gonzesse quand tu dis ça mec.

\- C'est à cause de Pansy et de Daphné. J'ai trop écouté leurs histoires de coeur.

\- Mais oui. On y croit tous. »

Théo ricana, s'attirant les foudres de Madame Pince.

* * *

L'heure du dîner arriva. Tous savaient que c'était leur dernier dîner avec le futur, et après cela ils repartiraient dans leur temps. Le petit groupe de Serpentard rejoint les Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, attirant les regards sur eux.

« - Bon. C'est le moment.

\- On va tout oublier et repartir de zéro.  
\- On ne repart pas de zéro Ron, on repart de notre découverte du livre. »

La découverte du livre. Ça leur paraissait bien loin maintenant. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, attendant le moment ou le futur fera sa dernière entré. Assis à leurs places respectives, aucuns élèves ne mangeaient. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant passer le futur, une vague de puissance faisant frissonner les élèves et les adultes. Ils étaient habillés avec des vêtements moldus, mais même les parents des Serpentard ne dirent rien face à la puissance qu'ils dégageaient.

Ils se mirent en ligne devant Albus Dumbledore puis firent face aux élèves. Ils se donnèrent la main, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles qui devaient être une formule magique d'oublie plus puissante qu'un simple oubliette. Une boule de lumière légèrement dorée s'éleva jusqu'au plafond magique et resta en suspension au-dessus de la salle silencieuse.

« - Voilà. La potion de retour est terminée, nous rentrons chez nous. »

Un sanglot attira l'attention.

« - Sérieusement Pans' ? Tu pleures ?

\- Mais on les quittes !

\- Mais ? On les quittes pas ! C'est nous !

\- Mais si on les quittes ! Ils vont être tout perdu sans nous ! Regardes-les tous ! Et ceux qu'on reverra jamais parce qu'ils vont mourir ? C'est… »

Elle étouffa ses pleures dans le cou de Ronald qui lui chuchota des mots de réconforts à l'oreille.

« - Pans' ? »

Hermione s'approcha d'elle, attirant son attention sur autre chose que le rouquin. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras en parlant à voix basses, puis Draco prit Hermione par la taille, l'éloignant de Pansy.

« - Il est l'heure. »

Draco se tourna vers le présent, vers son présent et laissa son regard glissé vers ses parents. Il fit un léger sourire et reporta son attention sur Hermione. Il l'enlaça, la plaquant contre lui et reprit sa place dans le cercle qu'ils formaient. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hermione fit apparaitre une fumée grise opaque qui rappelait aux élèves celle qui était apparu à leur arrivée.

C'était la fin. Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass entrèrent en premier dans le brouillard, disparaissant de cette dimension, suivis par Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott. Le dernier couple lança un dernier sort avait de partir, laissant au Professeur Dumbledore et à Snape deux enveloppes. Ils saluèrent le présent une toute dernière fois et entrèrent à leur tour dans le brouillard.

Ils étaient partis.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

Ils étaient partit. Ils étaient partit, laissant derrière eux une fumée grise qui se dissipait et une boule de lumière dorée qui planait dangereusement au dessus du présent. La boule de lumière devint de plus en plus étincelante, s'élargissant encore plus puis éclata. Ils perdirent tous une part d'eux, une part de leurs souvenirs, de leurs pensées.

Trois mois. Ils avaient perdu trois mois de leurs vies, perdu dans des souvenirs changé et flouté par un sortilège d'amnésie bien trop puissant pour être l'oeuvre d'un seul sorcier. Les yeux papillonnants, les professeurs demandèrent le silence pour reprendre leurs esprits et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Snape lisaient deux parchemins très long qui les maintenaient dans un silence quasi religieux. Snape s'approcha ensuite du directeur et ils parlèrent à voix basses. Albus Dumbledore acquiesça et releva la tête réclamant l'attention.

« - Les parchemins que nous tenons ont pour but de nous expliquer ces trois d'amnésies.

\- Alors expliquez ! Parce qu'il est évident que nous avons reçu un sortilège très puissant ! Sûrement de la magie noire ! N'est-ce pas Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Vos insinuations me vont droits au coeur Madame McLaggen. Un peu plus et je penserais que vous savez de quoi vous parlez. Seriez-vous une adepte de cette sombre magie ?

\- Comment osez-vous ?

\- Ça suffit ! Il n'est en aucun cas question de magie noire Madame.

\- Alors de quoi est-il question ? »

Le Professeur expliqua la situation, donnant très peu de détails. Des sorciers seraient venus les entrainer pour la guerre, leur apprenant une magie disparu depuis des siècles. Certains parents assimilés aux Mangemorts devinrent blancs au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore avançait dans son discours. Il annonça ensuite la reprise des cours le lendemain matin, laissant une dernière soirée de libre aux élèves et leurs parents. Les élèves dormiraient une dernière nuit tous ensemble avant de retrouver leurs Salles Communes respectives.

« - Une dernière nuit dans le repère des serpents.

\- Il faut qu'on parle à…

\- À qui Harry ?

\- Personne Madame Weasley. On doit parler entre nous, pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'on a apprit.

\- Hum. »

Harry avait failli se faire prendre par Molly Weasley, et même s'il savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler de leur alliance avec les Serpentard à l'Ordre, il ne sentait pas que le moment était adéquat. Ginny fit alors diversion, faisant tomber la carafe de jus de citrouille sur des parents d'élèves et Harry pu envoyer un message discret à Draco. Les deux Princes des maisons ennemis se regardèrent un instant, puis Draco hocha la tête. Ce soir, rendez-vous dans la SSD.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny marchaient le plus discrètement possible, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Luna devait les rejoindre directement dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils accélérèrent en entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, et entrèrent dans la salle le souffle court.

« - Qui se souvient de quoi ?

\- Je me souviens de la magie pure, d'un livre dangereux qu'il faut à tout prix cacher, et…

\- Et ? Pansy accouche !

\- Et d'amour. D'amitié aussi.

\- Je me souviens de la même chose. »

Ils avaient tous la même chose en tête, et des idées de papiers mystères cachés partout en plus. Incompréhensible.

« - Vous aussi vous avez l'impression que des bouts de papiers sont cachés dans le château ?

\- Oh putain Malfoy, je t'aime ! J'ai cru un moment que je devenais fou !

\- Mais t'es fou Weasley ! Tu viens de me dire « je t'aime » là !

\- Laisses-moi. J'suis perturbé. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et son regard se fixa sur un bout de parchemin qui était accroché à la théière qu'utilisait Daphné habituellement. Elle se leva et alla le prendre, déroulant le papier sous ses doigts.

_« Laissez faire les choses. Vivez. »_

Théodore alla la retrouver et se plaça derrière elle, attrapant le parchemin de ses mains.

« - « Laissez faire les choses. Vivez. » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Aucune idée… »

Les deux jeunes retournèrent s'assoir avec les autres et Hermione sentit sur elle le regard gris colérique de Draco. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le blond se leva et sorti de la salle, claquant la porte derrière lui et tous fixèrent Hermione.

« - Quoi ?

\- T'es sensé aller le retrouver là…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Non mais sérieux j'suis obligé d'expliquer ça ? Vas le voir et puis c'est tout. »

Sans vraiment comprendre, Hermione se leva à la suite de Draco et sortit à son tour. Elle le

« - Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Attends moi bon sang !

\- QUOI ? »

Il se retourna d'un coup, le visage crispé par une colère sourde qui fit peur à la jeune fille. Mais prise dans son élan, le brusque arrêt du garçon la fit tomber sur lui. Elle se retrouva allongée sur Draco, les mains sur son torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« - Ça devient une habitude Granger.

\- Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Hermione.

\- Ça devient une habitude… Hermione.

\- C'est de ta faute.

\- Parce que je me suis arrêté ?

\- Oui. Et parce que tu es parti. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- Tu étais avec Théo. Encore.

\- C'est un ami. Et nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Tu vas te marier. »

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Il la prit et la lâcha juste après, se détournant d'elle.

« - Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tu n'as rien fait contre non plus.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Que je me dresse devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour toi ?

\- Non. Que tu le fasses pour toi !

\- Mais je ne peux pas. Mes parents seront tués dans l'instant si je le fais…

\- Draco… »

Ils se retournèrent vers la source de la voix, une voix claire et pure. Narcissa Malfoy arriva à leur hauteur accompagnée par son mari, ce qui mit très mal à l'aise Hermione.

« - Draco. Nous avons trouvé ceci. »

Narcissa tendit un petit bout de parchemin à son fils, parchemin qu'il lu rapidement avant de le tendre à la jeune femme à ses côtés sous le regard suspicieux de son père.

_« Laissez-les vivres, ils doivent savoir. Ce n'est pas la peur qui nous rend puissant, ce n'est pas la haine. C'est l'amour. »_

Ça ressemblait aux phrases philosophiques d'Albus Dumbledore mais celles-ci étaient cachées un peu partout dans le Château visiblement, essayant d'embrouiller leurs cerveaux déjà bien perturbés.

« - Draco, il faut qu'on parle. Et vous aussi Miss Granger. »

Hermione avait cru pouvoir tenir tête à Lucius Malfoy, mais le ton qu'il avait employé ne laissait pas de place à la discussion et elle avait eu tout juste le temps de se retenir de s'incliner avec respect en disant « Oui Monsieur ». Lucius Malfoy était vraiment impressionnant.

Draco, lui, paniquait de voir ses parents et Hermione dans la même pièce. Il avait peur que la conversation ce finisse en scène de torture avec son père en bourreau et Hermione en victime. Ou l'inverse. Il ne savait pas trop. Ils allèrent dans une salle de classe et s'assirent au bureau, Hermione face à sa mère, lui face à son père.

« - Severus nous a dit que tu t'étais allié à l'Ordre avec tes amis. Il nous a parlé d'une potion du futur et de l'arrivée imminente de ce futur. Je suppose, enfin nous supposons que notre perte de mémoire est reliée au départ de ce futur. Ces bouts de parchemins doivent être leur oeuvre, et la note que j'ai trouvé dans ma poche vous concerne sûrement.

\- Que disait cette note ?

\- Que des partenaires de magie pure se trouvaient dans le Château.

\- Mais nous ne…

\- Draco, mon chéri, ton père et moi pratiquons la magie pure. Bien entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le sait pas, mais tous les deux, nous sommes des partenaires de magie. Des âmes soeurs.

\- Donc…

\- Donc nous savons que vous la pratiquez. Vous, ainsi que votre petit groupe d'amis.

\- Mais on…

\- Et nous pensons qu'il est temps que vous sachiez qui est votre partenaire de magie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez bien entendu Miss Granger. Nous allons vous aidez à trouver votre partenaire de magie.

\- Mais la guerre ? Et Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Oh. Oui. Lucius ?

\- Nous attendrons le moment propice. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous devons juste parler avec les bonnes personnes. »

Les bonnes personnes. Les Mangemorts devaient parler aux Résistants. Parce que les Mangemorts ne voulaient plus être Mangemort mais Résistant tout en restant Mangemort pour rester en vie. Hermione avait presque bâte de voir la tête que ferait Madame Weasley.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Le Professeur McGonagall vint chercher le petit groupe des Gryffondor au milieu de la nuit, réveillant la curiosité des Serpentard et de quelques Gryffondor. Ils devaient retrouver l'Ordre dans la Salle sur Demande ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le Professeur Snape arriva dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard au moment ou ils allaient partirent, appelant Blaise, Daphné, Pansy et Théodore. Une réunion s'organisait.

« - Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Concernant ?

\- Concernant les parents de vos nouveaux amis.

\- Non. Non ils n'ont rien dit sur leurs parents.

\- Oh. Bien. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la Salle sur Demande et la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy et Hermione qui discutaient. Ils discutaient. Comme ça. L'air de rien. Molly Weasley regardait cet échange d'un mauvais oeil et de tout évidence elle attendait le moindre mouvement suspect de la part de Monsieur Malfoy pour intervenir et éloigner Hermione d'un possible danger.

Assit près d'elle, Draco avait l'air totalement perdu par cet échange, ainsi que le reste des personnes présentes. Et quand Hermione rigola et que Lucius fit un léger sourire, Molly se leva rouge de colère et annonça d'un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas que la réunion commençait. Que cette réunion « complètement débile » débutait, pour être exacte. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table ronde, d'un côté l'Ordre du Phénix, de l'autre, les Mangemorts. Madame Weasley, entre sa fille et son mari, resta debout et prit la parole.

« - Bien, comme c'est vous qui avez demandé à nous voir Monsieur Malfoy, je vous laisse la parole. »

Elle s'assit lourdement, et Lucius prit la parole à son tour, sans se lever ni se mettre ne serait-ce qu'un peu en avant.

« - Comme vous le savez, nos enfants ont mit au point une alliance.

\- PARDON ?

\- Maman s'il te plait…

\- Excuses-moi Ronald mais vous ne nous avez pas mit au courant !

\- Nous avons mit le Professeur McGonagall dans la confidence, c'est suffisant.

\- Oh parce que l'accord de ton professeur est suffisant contrairement à l'accord de ta propre mère ?

\- Maman…

\- Madame Weasley…

\- Ne t'en mêles pas Harry ! S'il te plait ! Des explications Ronald !

\- Tu veux des explications ? Les voilà ! Nous n'avons pas prévenus l'Ordre tout de suite parce que nous n'étions pas sûr de nous. On ne voulait pas donner de fausses informations. La semaine que nous avons passé chez les parents d'Hermione était en fait, en France, dans le Château des Parkinson. Et on s'est vraiment bien amusé ! Après ça, on a su qu'ils étaient sincères et… et d'autres trucs nous l'ont montrés aussi. Et toutes ces choses nous a clairement montrés que les disputes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'étaient pas fondées. Alors non, maman, nous ne t'avons pas mise au courant, mais oui nous avons confiance en eux. Et si tu ne veux pas faire d'effort tu auras pour moi le même état d'esprit que Voldemort lui-même. »

Ginny croisa les bras après son monologue qui avait rendu muet tout les occupants de la salle. Madame Weasley était livide, puis elle se leva d'un coup et braqua son doigt sur Draco, menaçante.

« - QU'AS-TU FAIS À MA FILLE ? QU'AS-TU FAIS À MON BÉBÉ ?

\- MAMAN ARRÊTES !

\- NON ! NON JE N'ARRÊTERAIS PAS TANT QUE PERSONNE NE RÉAGIRA ! Vous n'avez donc rien vu Albus ? La pseudo gentillesse de la famille Malfoy envers Hermione ? La façon dont Ginny protège les Serpentard qui l'ont toujours insultée ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Ce que j'ai vu Molly, c'est le jeune Draco tomber amoureux de Miss Granger dès sa seconde année. Ce que j'ai vu, c'est l'admiration dans les yeux de Blaise Zabini pour la créativité et la joie de vivre de vos fils aînés, Fred et George. Ce que j'ai vu, c'est deux jeunes filles qui auraient tant voulu avoir une amitié avec votre fille et Miss Granger, pouvoir montrer elles aussi qui elles sont vraiment. Ce que j'ai vu, ce sont des jeunes gens pleins de qualités, que nous jugeons trop souvent à cause des défauts de leurs maisons. De la même façon que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ont compris il y a quelques heures que Miss Granger est un atout indispensable pour la guerre et que malgré sa naissance dans une famille moldu, elle reste la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps, comme Monsieur Potter reste l'Élu, comme Monsieur Nott est le meilleur en Potion et Monsieur Longdubat l'est en Botanique.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Madame Weasley. Vous avez entendu votre fille ? Ils ont confiance en eux. Ayez confiance en leur jugement. Maintenant clamez-vous et rasseyez-vous. Monsieur Malfoy ? Veuillez continuer s'il vous plait.

\- Bien. Je disais donc, avec l'alliance de nos enfants, nous avons pu voir, ma femme et moi, que leurs niveaux de magie est supérieur à la normal.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Lucius expliqua alors le principe de la magie pure, le fonctionnement des partenaires de magie, les âmes soeurs. Il expliqua sa propre situation avec sa femme, et précisa que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas au courant de l'existence de ce flux magique mais qu'il y avait un risque pour que Bellatrix, soeur de Narcissa, se souvienne qu'ils étaient liés par cette magie. Il expliqua aussi qu'Harry devait encore s'entrainer s'il voulait battre Voldemort, puis parla de la destruction des Horcruxes.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tom a bien utilisé la magie des Horcruxes pour diviser son âme.

\- Comment faut il faire pour trouver ses Horcruxes ? »

La question d'Harry resta sans réponse. Ils allaient devoir aller les chercher, les uns après les autres.

* * *

Au fil de la réunion, les discutions se firent plus naïves, les uns expliquant aux autres leurs positions. Narcissa s'entendit à merveille avec sa nièce, Nymphadora. Draco était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sursauta, se rendant compte que quelque chose lui touchait la jambe et remontait vers sa cuisse. Soit il rêvait, soit on lui faisait du pied. Face à lui, Hermione parlait vivement avec Pansy, et il se demanda un instant qui cela pouvait-il être. Il regarda le visage de chaque personnes autour de lui, mais lorsque le pied inconnu rencontra son entre-jambe, il sursauta à nouveau.

« - Un problème Draco ?

\- Aucun Pans'.

\- Sûr ? T'as l'air tendu.

\- Je vais bien. »

Son regard dévia de Pansy à Hermione qui le regardait en souriant. Il fronça des sourcils et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. C'était elle ? Merlin, faites que cette réunion ce finisse vite. Son pied touchait son entre-jambe, le faisant perdre son souffle. D'un signe discret, Hermione demanda à Harry quand la réunion allait se finir, mais son meilleur ami ne répondit pas, il se leva simplement.

« - Un problème Monsieur Potter ?

\- En fait, il est presque minuit et nous avons cours demain, alors je pense que l'on devrait aller se coucher.

\- Excellente idée Harry. Nous devrions tous aller nous coucher. »

Les adultes dirent au revoir et bonne nuit avant de partirent les premiers. Le petit groupe de jeunes marchait doucement vers les cachots, Draco marchant bien en arrière attendant que la brune qui lui avait fait du pied le rejoigne. Hermione s'arrêta en disant à Ginny qu'elle la rejoindrait dans leur dortoir plus tard et attendit que le blond soit à son niveau.

« - Un soucis Malfoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… Ton pied, sous la table.

\- Oooooh. Ça.

\- Oui ça !

\- Et bien je vie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je laisses faire les choses et je vie.

\- Le papier… Tu fais ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

\- Exact.

\- Alors allons vivre. »

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il l'entraina en arrière, courant presque vers la Salle sur Demande. Draco fit apparaitre une porte des plus banale et l'ouvrit en faisant un clin d'oeil à la brune qui découvrit, en passant la porte, un joli loft chaleureux.

Le blond s'approcha de la jeune femme une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux, et elle recula jusqu'à buter sur le canapé présent derrière elle. Il colla son corps au sien et prit son visage entre ses mains, effleurant ses lèvres.

« - Qu'allons nous faire ?

\- Vivre. »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Elle voulait profiter de chaque instants avec lui, de chaque contacts, et ils avaient toute la nuit pour profiter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

**NDA : ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE À CARACTÈRE SEXUELLE !**

_**Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez.**_

Calant son corps contre celui de la jeune Gryffondor, Draco la fit basculer sur le canapé de cuir vert qui se trouvait derrière elle. Leurs lèvres collées, il posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille, l'approchant encore plus de lui. Leurs souffles erratiques s'entre-choquaient, les mains d'Hermione s'accrochant aux épaules de Draco, pour finir pas passer en dessous de sa chemise d'uniforme.

Ses mains dessinaient les muscles de son torse, puis retirèrent un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche. Draco, toujours accroché aux lèvres de la jeune fille, retira sa chemise d'un mouvement d'épaule et la jeta plus loin dans la pièce. Il fit s'assoir Hermione sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir toucher son corps sans avoir à être en suspension sur ses bras, et détacha les cheveux de sa belle, recherchant le côté sauvage de la Gryffondor qui l'avait toujours séduit. Puis s'attaqua au chemisier blanc de l'uniforme réglementaire des jeunes filles de Poudlard le retirant d'une main habile laissant l'autre sur la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Ses mains à elle, perdues dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, descendirent dans son dos musclé pour revenir dans ses cheveux. Elle hésitait. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus agréable ? Le dos du garçon ou ses cheveux ? Elle arrêta toutes pensées parasite quand la bouche de son compagnon se retira de la sienne pour se perdre sur sa mâchoire, son cou, puis la naissance de ses seins, toujours enfermés dans son soutiens-gorge. La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, elle ne vit pas qu'il la regardait pendant qu'il remontait ses mains dans son dos, la faisant se cambrer contre lui, pour atteindre l'attache de son sous-vêtements.

Il libéra sa poitrine, faisant sursauter Hermione. Les mains du Serpentard allèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les seins ronds de la Gryffondor, les massants, jouant avec jusqu'à la faire gémir pour la première fois. Après avoir entendu se son, Draco se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle recommence. Alors il continua. Palpant les deux seins, pinçant les bouts entre son pouce et son index, puis s'aidant de sa bouche. Sa langue tournant autour de ses tétons, suçotant le petit bout de chair dressé qui faisait tant gémir la brune.

Hermione se cambra après une autre attaque buccale de son compagnon sur sa poitrine, ses hanches rencontrant les hanches de Draco. Et elle sentie que le jeune homme avait très envie d'elle. Une érection grandissante se faisait sentir dans son pantalon, et le coup de hanche involontaire que la jeune fille donna fit gémir son partenaire. Il releva la tête de sa poitrine, et d'un regard empli de désir ils se comprirent.

Alors il l'aida a enlever sa jupe d'uniforme, la retenant quand elle failli tomber, rigolant de sa maladresse. Puis il s'attela à enlever son propre pantalon, ne gardant que son boxer vu que la jeune fille avait gardé sa culotte, n'étant pas à l'aise avec la nudité. C'était sa première fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mit ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses et la souleva d'un coup, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il l'a porta ainsi jusqu'au lit présent dans le petit loft, l'allongeant doucement et se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

« - Tu est sûre de toi ?

\- Oui Draco. »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, essayant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, ne sachant pas comment lui dire. La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui, collant son corps chaud contre le sien. Et tout dérapa. Il descendit sa bouche sur sa poitrine, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Son souffle chaud et le bout de sa langue se promenant jusqu'au nombril de la gryffondor, puis descendit jusqu'à l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle haletait, ne sachant plus quoi faire, ne pouvant plus bouger. Alors, il leva les yeux vers son visage, et fit glisser la culotte noire le long des jambes de la brune. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule fois, jusqu'à la disparition définitive de l'étoffe.

Draco posa un regard possessif sur la jeune femme nue sur le lit, admirant chaque courbes, effleurant sa peau, aimant chaque lignes. Il fit passer son doigt sur ses lèvres, puis sur son cou, entre ses seins, le long de son ventre, sur son nombril, sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses, fit le tour des genoux et remonta. Elle frissonnait. Il remonta ses cuisses vers l'intérieur, se rapprochant de l'intimité de la jeune femme qui haletait de plus en plus, puis l'effleura. C'était sa première fois, il voulait que ça soit bien.

Il toucha le bouton de chair qui fit gémir instinctivement la brune, puis passa un autre doigt dans ses plis. Elle se cambra, le faisant se durcir rien qu'à la vue de son corps qui réceptionnait si bien ses caresses. Il continua ses caresses, puis glissa un doigt en elle, la faisant sursauter. Ce n'était pas douloureux, seulement étrange. Un autre qui la fit gémir, et il commença une série de va et vient qui firent gémir plus fortement encore la jeune femme. Il était hypnotisé par son corps. Elle respirait mal, ne pouvait plus penser à rien, sauf à ses doigts, à cette main et à cet homme qui la chérissait avec beaucoup de soin.

Il retira ses doigts pour venir embrasser sa partenaire, qui prit les devant dès qu'il arrêta ses caresses, frustrée. Alors elle baissa son boxer et empoigna son membre durci, le faisant gémir. Merlin, il avait tellement fantasmé sur ce moment, sur cette femme. D'un mouvement de la main et du poignet, elle commença à bouger sa main autour du pénis du Serpentard qui ferma les yeux instinctivement. Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup pour qu'il l'arrête et s'allonge presque totalement sur elle, se soutenant de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

D'un mouvement du genoux il écarta ses cuisses, se plaçant entre, ses yeux gris plongés dans les yeux marrons chocolat de sa belle. Sa hampe à l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme, il attendait un signe pour s'introduire en elle. Alors elle posa une main sur sa joue, l'embrassa chastement et lui sourit. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être agréable, mais elle avait toute confiance en lui. Alors il entra en elle, doucement, ne sachant pas trop comment faire, étant la première fois qu'il le faisait avec une fille vierge. Le visage de la gryffondor se crispa sous la douleur, une larme coula sur sa joue, et il s'arrêta immédiatement.

« - Non continu.

\- Hermione…

\- Continu Draco, ça va passer. »

Il s'enfonça d'avantage, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir et s'arrêta, le temps qu'elle s'habitue. Mais les larmes continuaient de couler, et il était déboussolé par la douleur d'Hermione. Il embrassa chaque larmes, puis son nez, son front, ses yeux, sa bouche. Surtout sa bouche. Elle sourit, et rouvrit les yeux, le fixant.

« - Vas-y. »

Il ressorti d'elle pour mieux y re-rentrer, encore et encore, très doucement. Elle était légèrement crispée, elle avait mal, très mal. Mais voir le visage si paisible de Draco au-dessus d'elle qui n'était plus très loin de jouir lui faisait du bien. Il était beau. Il donna un coup de rein plus fortement que les autres, ayant du mal à contrôler ses envies, et la bouche d'Hermione forma instantanément un O.

« - Merde, je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non. C'était… Agréable.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure j'ai surtout l'impression de te torturer.

\- Tais-toi et continu Dray' ! »

« Dray' », elle l'avait appelé « Dray' » pour la toute première fois, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour pour la toute première fois aussi. Cela finit de l'exciter. Il reprit ses va et vient de plus en plus rapidement, abandonnant le rythme lent qu'il s'était imposé pour éviter toute douleur à Hermione. Elle avait mal, moins, mais toujours. Mais la prise de vitesse de Draco lui évitait de trop ressentir la déchirure. Elle ne ressentait pas grand chose non plus, mais lui avait l'air si bien. Ses yeux fermés, la sueur qui s'installait sur leurs corps, la respiration saccadée du jeune homme. Il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de jouir en elle. Draco se retira d'elle, et s'immobilisa directement.

« - Quoi ?  
\- Tu as saigné. »

Il se leva pour prendre sa baguette et d'un recurvite il nettoya les draps et le corps de sa belle. Il se nettoya ensuite, et se réinstalla près d'elle, la serrant contre lui. Elle s'installa sur lui, embrassant son torse avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il l'observa, belle et sauvage, douce et caractérielle. S'il pouvait, il l'emmènerait loin de cette guerre et vivrait avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et elle ne voudrait pas. En soupirant, il lança un dernier sort, celui de contraception, et déposa sa baguette avant de dormir. C'était leur première et peut-être dernière nuit ensemble.

* * *

Draco avait passé la nuit avec Hermione. Il ne le dit pas à ses amis, mais cet air d'imbécile heureux qu'il avait au matin le disait à sa place. Ils prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners lorsque Monsieur Malfoy vint voir les Serpentard.

« - Nous partons.

\- Je vous revois pour les vacances Père.

\- Non Draco… Nous partons. Tous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Venez dans le parc. »

Lucius repartit, laissant les adolescents incertains sur les bancs de leur table. Partir ? Mais où ? Draco lança un regard inquiet vers les Gryffondor qui parlaient avec Monsieur Weasley, ayant l'air tout aussi anxieux qu'eux. Ils allèrent rejoindre Lucius (alias le gars aux cheveux de rêves) dans le Parc du Château.

« - L'Ordre du Phénix va repartir pour contrattaquer les attentats du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le « Trio d'Or » part à la recherche des Horcruxes, et l'Ordre va faire diversion le temps qu'ils les trouvent tous. Notre mission en attendant est simple. Survivre en donnant le plus d'informations possible dans des lettres d'une banalité sans fin.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ecrivez à vos amis. À vos amour.

\- Ils vont lire nos courriers ?

\- Lui ? Non. Bellatrix et les Carrow ? Oui.

\- Alors on s'en va ? Et eux aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et on ne les verras plus jamais ?

\- Si… Après la guerre, ou sur le champ de bataille. »


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

Draco,

Nous sommes quelque part perdu en Angleterre. H et R se disputent sans arrêt. La tension entre nous en insupportable. Nos moments tous ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande me manquent tellement… J'aurai voulu qu'on soit amis bien avant cette année, ça aurait été tellement bien. H fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je ne dors pas, essayant de le calmer. R écoute sans arrêt la radio, priant pour ne pas entendre le nom d'une personne de sa famille. Le mariage de son frère avec la jolie française à été reporté. On espère que la guerre sera fini bientôt. R est en contact avec Pansy. Une lettre par semaine, pas plus. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas trop abuser des bonnes choses, et c'est son rayon de soleil qui arrive une fois par semaine.

Je suis très fatiguée. Je pense avoir perdu dix kilos depuis que l'on s'est quitté. Tu me manques. Je rêve la nuit de ces vacances en France, de la façon dont tu m'as convaincue de venir, de la partie de Paintball version sorcier, du nouvel an… Je rêve aussi de notre dernière nuit tout les deux. Les garçons sont tellement renfermés ! H ne parle presque plus à part pour crier sur R. R ne fait qu'écouter sa stupide radio en lançant des regards mauvais à H. Je ne les reconnais plus… J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là. Que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me dises que tout ira bien. J'aimerais que Blaise face des conneries avec G, qu'ils disent des bêtises, des blagues obscènes et qu'ils nous fassent rire. J'aimerais reprendre mes longues conversations avec Théo, parler de ce que je ressens avec Pansy, m'assoir à côté de Daphné et laisser son calme et son silence me rassurer. J'ai besoin de vous.

Tu me manques.

Je t'embrasse.

Her.

* * *

Her,

Pansy était en pleure hier soir. Les Carrow ont été violent avec sa mère. Son père l'a vengé bien entendu, mon père l'a aidé. Bellatrix n'était pas contente qu'ils s'en prennent à ses petits jumeaux maléfiques si précieux. Je me demande comment une femme comme elle peut avoir un lien de parenté avec ma mère. Un lien si proche qui plus est. Elle est terrifiante, mais pas de la bonne façon. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, elle est juste tellement bizarre. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

Tu me manques aussi, affreusement. Blaise ne rigole plus beaucoup, il essaie, mais n'y arrive pas. Daphné doit passer son temps avec Astoria, elles préparent notre mariage je crois. Enfin, Daphné retarde au maximum les préparations avec ma mère, alors qu'Astoria veut que tout soit fait pour le mois prochain. Heureusement, ma mère lui fait croire qu'elle veut le plus merveilleux mariage pour son fils unique, et que la préparation prendra le temps qu'il faudra, même si ça doit être des années. Quand je te reverrais, je t'emmènerais faire le tour du monde et on mangera les plus merveilleux plats des plus merveilleuses cultures, tu reprendras ces kilos perdus. J'aurai aimé que G soit avec toi pour te changer les idées, pour avoir une présence féminine, j'aurai aimé qu'elle fasse parler H et qu'elle puisse câliner R. C'est son rôle de petite soeur, non ? J'aurai surtout aimé être avec toi pour dire vrai, te prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te lâcher.

Tu me manques.

Draco.

* * *

Draco,

Nous devons bouger de plus en plus. Les recherches se font autour de nous, les protections ne tiennent pas toujours. Je suis fatiguée. On ne sait pas comment procéder pour que ça disparaisse, on ne sait pas où trouver les autres. Hier nous avons du courir, j'ai beaucoup trébuché et je pensais ne pas pouvoir continuer. Mais H était avec moi, il m'a aidé. R est parti. Ils se sont disputés, encore plus fort que d'habitude, et il est parti. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas comment… Il est juste parti. Je ne sais plus comment faire Draco ! Je suis perdu… J'ai l'impression que le monde est contre nous, que la guerre ne finira jamais. Six mois que nous sommes partis, et il en manque toujours trois, le quatrième étant la raison de la colère des garçons, enfermé dans un coffret. Nous n'avons aucuns indices pour arriver à la fin de notre quête… Le vieux mage blanc nous aurait été d'une aide précieuse.

Tu me manques. J'aimerais pouvoir être dans tes bras, et respirer ton odeur pour me calmer. Je n'ai même pas de livre pour penser à autre chose… Mais H me tuerait si je pensais à autre chose.

Je t'embrasse.

Her.

* * *

Her,

J'aimerais pouvoir t'offrir tout l'or que je possède, que ma famille possède… De mes grands-parents au compte en banque de Bellatrix. Gringotts possède tellement de compte appartenant à ma famille… Les plus précieux étant gardés par un dragon je crois. Mais c'est sans importance. Quand la guerre sera fini, on partira étudier les dragons avec le frère de R. Je sais que le Pansedefer Ukrainien est ton préféré… Mais tu as toujours aimé les bêtes bizarres. D'ailleurs tu m'aimes moi, non ? N'est-ce pas déjà assez bizarre ?

Fais attention en courant, fais attention au protection qui entoure ta jolie maison. Je te veux en vie.

Tu me manques.

Draco.

PS : Pansy m'a dit que R était dans les îles écossaises.

* * *

Le hibou Grand Duc des Malfoy venait de s'envoler dans le ciel noir, n'attendant aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille, laissant seulement la lettre de Draco au sol. Hermione prit l'enveloppe, prête à la lire et à donner les quelques informations que Draco laissait passer dans ses écrits à Harry, mais ce dernier avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Hermione attrapa son manteau et mit la lettre dans sa poche. Se balader en forêt n'était pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire, elle devait retrouver Harry. Elle chercha près du tronc où il s'asseyait souvent. Rien. Puis une lumière, et des voix. Des cries, encore des voix, sa voix à elle, comment était-ce possible ? Un crie de Ronald. Elle couru. Elle courrait vers les bruits, vers la fumée, la lumière et tombait sur les deux garçons. Harry, en sous-vêtements, trempé, Ron, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans la main.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- On a détruit le collier de Salazar… Ron a détruit le collier de Salazar !

\- Je… Avec l'épée de Gryffondor. »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle était heureuse de revoir Ron, mais déçue par son comportement, sa colère toujours vive dans son esprit. Elle aurait voulu lui lancer le sortilège de Chauve-Furie, mais c'était Harry qui avait sa baguette.

« - Harry où est ma baguette ? »

Rien.

« - Ma baguette Harry !

\- Je suis désolé Hermione… »

Ils avaient perdu leur dernière baguette.

* * *

Draco n'avait pas de réponse. Habituellement, Hermione répondait à ses lettres le jour d'après, mais là, rien. Le Grand Duc était revenu sans rien alors au moins, il était certain qu'elle était vivante, puisque l'oiseau avait donné son enveloppe. Mais pourtant, elle ne répondait pas.

« - Draco ? »

Il releva la tête de son livre et regarda sa mère qui avait l'air malade, fatiguée, et surtout, triste.

« - Oui ?

\- Des Rafleurs se dirigent vers ici, habilles-toi.

\- Bien. »

Que venaient faire des Rafleurs au Manoir ? Il s'habilla en circonstance et descendit les escaliers de marbre si lugubre, entendant déjà sa tante ricaner.

« - Draco ! Viens-ici ! Dis-moi si c'est lui ! »

Si qui était qui ?

« - Dis-moi si c'est Potter ! »

Draco devint encore plus livide, le coeur battant la chamade. Pitié, pas ça. Il entra dans le salon et vit Ronald et Hermione retenu par les Rafleurs. Harry était à genoux devant Bellatrix. Draco nia. Il ne voulait pas faire tuer ses parents, et ne voulait pas faire tuer Harry. Alors Bellatrix décida qu'il était l'heure pour elle de s'amuser.

Elle enferma les deux garçons dans les cachots où ils retrouvèrent Luna, et commença une lente et douloureuse torture sur Hermione. Et la brune hurlait de douleur. Lucius posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son fils, lui demandant silencieusement de ne rien faire alors que tout le corps du jeune homme voulait la sauver.

« - DIS-MOI CE QUE TU SAIS SANG IMPUR ! »

Mais Hermione ne disait rien, courageuse Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle ne disait rien. Lorsque Bellatrix se releva pour changer sa façon de procéder, les deux jeunes amoureux échangèrent un regard, un seul regard, et Draco comprit. Il ouvrit son esprit à la jeune fille et la laissait pénétrer dedans.

_« Ne fais rien, je sais encaisser, ne fais rien. Je t'aime. »_

Alors, sans jamais rien faire, il la regarda encaisser. Elle encaissait pour lui, pour les autres. Lui aussi, il l'aimait.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

Dobby était venu les aider. Il les avait sauvés de Bellatrix en transplanant à la Chaumière au Coquillage, emportant avec eux le poignard que la Mangemort avait lancé. Dobby était mort dans les bras d'Harry, et avait été enterré près de la Chaumière. Hermione avait alors sortie la lettre de Draco de sa poche de manteau, et l'avait lue, les larmes aux yeux.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa tête. Mais elle ne savait rien, et le visage impassible qu'il avait eu pendant sa torture la faisait douter. Elle avait lue et relue la lettre, cherchant des indices pouvant les aider, mais son cerveau refusait de se concentrer. Fleur lui avait alors servie un thé, et avait lue la lettre à voix haute. Le déclic se fit.

Le dernier Horcruxe était à Gringott dans la chambre forte des Lestranges, gardé par un Pansedefer Ukrainien. Hermione vida son sac sur la table, et sortit la dernière fiole de Polynectar qu'ils avaient, y mettant un cheveux de Bellatrix, cheveux qui était tombé pendant sa séance de torture.

« - Tu es sûre de toi Herm' ?

\- Oui. Oui, je suis sûre. »

Le trio d'or se prépara, et ils partirent pour la banque des sorciers.

* * *

Le Gobelin emprisonné dans les cachots des Malfoy les avait aidé à entrer dans la banque, Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione sous l'apparence de Bellatrix, Ron comme Mangemort. Ils étaient montés dans le train minier qui les emmena devant les coffres gardés par les dragons, passant sous la cascade des voleurs qui retira tous les artifices du Polynectar.

L'alarme de la banque sonna, les laissant tomber dans le vide, rattrapés par Hermione qui avait gardé la baguette de Bellatrix en main. Ils étaient alors entrés dans la chambre forte, cherchant des yeux l'Horcruxe manquant. Un objet tomba, se multipliant encore et encore, le sortilège de gemino avait été lancé sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette salle.

Harry attrapa l'Horcruxe, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, et du faire un échange avec le Gobelin. La coupe contre l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Le Godelin disparu, laissant derrière lui le Trio d'Or. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix, l'idée d'Hermione était la seule qui pouvait leur permettre de fuir. Alors ils sautèrent sur le dos du dragon, le faisant s'envoler au-dessus de Londres.

* * *

Ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, faisant sonner l'alarme. Un horrible bruit raisonna pendant plusieurs minutes autour d'eux, suivi de cris et de bruit de pas. Les Mangemorts les cherchaient. Une voix les appela, les invitant à entrer chez lui. Abelforth Dumbledore se tenait devant eux, imposant et fatigué. La guerre se voyait sur son visage.

Après une courte discussion, Neville vint les chercher par un passage secret qui donnait directement dans la Salle sur Demande, salle bondée par les élèves voulant se battre contre Voldemort. Harry retrouva Ginny, mais le temps était compté, il fallait détruire l'avant dernier Horcruxe avant de tuer Nagini, le serpent du mage noir.

« - Il faut trouver quelque chose.

\- Où ?

\- On sait pas.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- On sait pas non plus. Je sais que c'est pas grand chose comme indice…

\- C'est rien comme indice Harry. »

Seamus avait raison. Ils devaient chercher quelque chose d'introuvable dans tout le château. Une explosion se fit entendre, des bruits de pas et des tapes sur le mur extérieur de la Salle sur Demande, celui qui devrait s'ouvrir si la salle était vide. Cho Chang s'approcha, baguette en main et ouvrit la porte doucement pour que personne à l'extérieur ne le voit.

Elle tomba à la renverse quand une forme poussa fortement la porte, plusieurs personnes rentrèrent et refermèrent derrières eux après avoir lancé un dernier sortilège de défense. Tous les élèves avaient leurs baguettes en main, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous… MALFOY ? »

* * *

Les Carrow avaient presque réussi à les avoir. Draco avait fuit le Manoir Malfoy avec Blaise, Pansy et Théo, emmenant Daphné avec eux. Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard ils avaient fait marcher la carte des Mangemorts venant discipliner les élèves, mais en entrant dans Poudlard, ils avaient été accueillis par les Carrow qui avaient été prévenus par sa chère et tendre tante qu'ils avaient trahis le Maître.

La course poursuite avait commencé devant la Grande Salle, entre sortilèges impardonnables et magie noire, pour se finir devant le mur vierge de la Salle sur Demande qui refusait de s'ouvrir devant eux. La porte s'était miraculeusement entrouverte et Blaise l'avait enfoncé, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir s'il allait blesser quelqu'un.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous… MALFOY ? »

Seamus Finnigan hurla son nom, levant bien haut sa baguette vers Draco. C'était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenues mais le blond était prêt à attendre l'arriver d'Harry s'il le fallait pour qu'il explique la situation.

Les cinq Serpentard baissèrent leurs baguettes afin de montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre lorsqu'une masse brune sauta sur Draco. Il lâcha sa baguette pour de bon, reconnaissant le parfum (pourtant couvert de l'odeur de la forêt, de la sueur et de la peur) d'Hermione. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et la souleva légèrement pour la serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

« - Bon ? Vous avez finis ?

\- Laisses-les Blaise ! Tu vois bien qu'ils en ont besoin !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Harry ? Pourquoi Hermione prend-t-elle Malfoy dans ses bras ?

\- C'est compliqué, long, et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Sachez juste que ces cinq Serpentard sont de notre côté. Vous avez des infos en plus ?

\- Bellatrix sait que vous êtes aller dans son coffre fort à Gringott, elle l'a dit à Vol… Voldemort, merde j'ai réussi à le dire les gars !

\- Pans' !

\- Désolé. Je disais donc, qu'elle a dit au Maître pour l'intrusion, et qu'elle s'est prit une sacré correction, je l'avais jamais entendu hurler aussi fort… IL est vraiment en colère et il a hurlé un truc par rapport à Serdaigle, une couronne ou un diadème… Je sais plus trop, apparemment on ne trouvera jamais le prochain Horcruxe parce qu'il faut demandé de l'aide à Helena Serdaigle et qu'elle ne parle à personne.

\- Moi elle me parle.  
\- Tu parles à la Dame Grise Luna ?

\- Oui. Elle est très gentille. Tu devrais aller la voir Harry. Elle doit savoir où se trouve le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- J'y vais. En attendant, protéger vos Salles Communes, protéger le château. Il faut qu'on retrouve l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Pas forcément Harry, un crochet de basilic serait suffisant.

\- La Chambre des Secret. Ron ? Tu saurais y aller ?

\- J'irais avec Pansy, Blaise et Ginny n'auront qu'à nous attendre en haut.

\- Super. Hermione ?

\- Je m'occupe des Carrow avec Draco et Théo.

\- Neville, protège la maison. Luna ? Viens avec moi. »

Hermione prit la main de Draco et ils sortirent après avoir emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle était trop petite pour eux trois, mais assez grande s'ils se collaient au mur. Théo prit la tête de l'expédition, baguette en main, mais Hermione lui prit.

« - Utilise la magie pure. Ils ne verront rien venir et ne pourront être libéré que par nous.

\- Attaquer par derrière ? Tu traines trop avec nous Granger, tu deviens une vraie Serpentard.

\- Crétin. »

Elle se tourna vers le blond, lui souriant et Draco profita de cette pause pour l'embrasser. Un baiser plutôt chaste mais il en avait besoin pour tenir le coup.

« - Ils sont là. Go. »

Théo se concentra et un nuage de chaleur s'envola à une vitesse vertigineuse vers les Carrow, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Ils ne se relevèrent pas. Les trois adolescents retirèrent la cape et coururent voir le Professeur McGonagall pour lui annoncer que la Bataille Finale approchait.

* * *

Ils étaient prêt. Prêt à combattre à nouveau, prêt à mourir pour la liberté. Les statuts de Poudlard marchaient vers l'ennemi pendant que Neville, Seamus et Dean allaient faire exploser le pont qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdite. Ron et Pansy avaient détruit la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, Harry avait trouvé le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle et l'avait détruit avec l'aide de Draco.

Les premiers combats avaient décimés déjà beaucoup trop de monde. Percy Weasley, les jumelles Parvati, Lavande Brown, Collin Crivey… Snape avait fuit avait de se faire tuer par Voldemort, donnant les dernières indications nécessaire à Harry, et la plus importante : que le Survivant était le dernier Horcruxe. Harry avait été rejoint par ses amis et leur expliqua qu'il devait se battre en duel contre Tom Jedusor pour en finir et il avait alors disparu.

* * *

Ginny hurla. Elle hurlait le prénom d'Harry. Tous debout devant la Grande Porte de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Ginny Weasley, en larme, hurlait alors que l'armée de Voldemort entrait dans la cours principale, précédé par leur Maître et Hagrid qui tenait Harry dans ses bras. Mort.

« - NOOOOOON ! »

Arthur Weasley tenait sa petite fille fermement contre lui, et la calma avant que Voldemort ne prenne la parole. Il voulait qu'ils le rejoignent. Il disait qu'ils allaient mourir. Il appela les Serpentard, il appela Draco. Mais le jeune homme recula d'un pas et se plaça près d'Hermione en lui prenant la main, mettant en évidence leurs doigts entrelacés. Bellatrix hurla.

« - TRAITRE ! TU N'ES QU'UN TRAITRE !

\- Calme-toi Bella. Nous tuerons tous ceux qui ne voudront pas être avec nous plus tard. »

Neville s'avança alors, le Choixpeau en main. Il redonna par son discours du courage aux combattants. Harry était mort, mais Neville avait la force de les relever. Il empoigna l'épée de Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans le Choixpeau et d'un mouvement souple, trancha la tête de Nagini qui s'était malencontreusement avancé jusqu'au jeune homme.

Alors, Harry sauta des bras d'Hagrid, faisait crier de joie ses amis et hurler de fureur Voldemort et la bataille reprit. Harry et Tom Jedusor disparurent ensemble, laissant face à Hermione, une Bellatrix au regard mauvais.

« - Tu as fait de lui un traitre à son sang, tu vas payer sale Sand-de-Bourbe. Pourriture, tas d'immondice ! »

La Mangemort lança doloris sur doloris, changeant parfois pour lancer un Avada Kedavra. Hermione était fatiguée, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre et savait qu'elle allait mourir de la main de Bellatrix Lestranges. La jeune femme ne pu parer le dernier sort, trop faible, et attendit sa mort en fermant les yeux, mais rien ne vint. Une chevelure blonde se tenait devant elle et la Mangemort.

« - Ne t'avises pas de t'en prendre à ma belle-fille !

\- Cissy ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Avada kedavra. »

Narcissa Malfoy venait de tuer sa propre soeur pour sauver la vie d'Hermione Granger. Elle prit la brune par le bras et la mit à l'abri. Draco arriva en courant et prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains, remerciant sa mère d'avoir été là, et embrassa la brune.

« - Fais attention je t'en pris. Je ne pourrais pas me battre si je te sais en danger.

\- Je suis désolé, je ferais attention.

\- Les enfants.

\- Mère ?  
\- Il est temps d'utiliser la magie pure.

\- D'accord. Fais attention Hermione.  
\- Oui. Draco ?

\- Oui ?  
\- Restes en vie. »

Le jeune homme sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres, sur son nez puis sur son front avant de se pencher vers elle et…

« - Je t'aime. »

Il disparu. Il l'aimait. Le coeur d'Hermione battait la chamade et le bonheur de cette dernière phrase lui permit de faire éclater sa magie pure, pétrifiant les Mangemorts et autres créatures portant la Marque au alentour, surprenant professeurs et élèves qui se battaient contre eux.

Ron observa sa meilleure amie et sourit. Il était temps. D'une simple pensé il sauva quelques élèves alors qu'Hermione était aller aider Lucius Malfoy qui se battait tant bien que mal contre cinq Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas l'air d'accepter son changement de camp. Blaise leur vint en aide lorsque l'homme se prit un sectumsempra en pleine poitrine et qu'Hermione du le tirer plus loin pour le soigner sans se faire tuer.

Blaise la couvrait avec sa magie pure, ne laissant que les baguettes de ses assaillants à chaque attaques. Puis, le calme revint. Harry avait gagné.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui servait d'infirmerie et de salle de repos, de salle de deuil aussi… George ne lâchait pas son frère blessé d'une semelle, Ginny sauta au cou d'Harry, trop heureuse de le retrouver après l'avoir cru mort. Puis les cinq Serpentard entrèrent, créant un silence dans la salle.

Tous n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils étaient leurs alliés, et avant qu'Harry puisse faire le montre geste, Ron se leva et marcha d'un pas sûr vers Pansy, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Fred et George n'en revenaient pas, Molly eu un hoquet de surprise puis finit par sourire tendrement alors que le petit groupe que leur amis formaient applaudissait comme des débiles.

La guerre était enfin finit. Ils étaient vivant.

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et elle lui prit la main, voulant sentir sa paume contre la sienne.

« - Tu es vivante.  
\- Tu es vivant.

\- On va devoir se supporter encore longtemps alors.  
\- On dirait bien. »

Il rigola et lança un dernier regard à sa mère qui souriait en les fixant, puis, il l'embrassa. D'un vrai baiser amoureux.

« - Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

Le souffle de Ronald sur sa peau fit frissonner Pansy. Il dormait derrière elle, la bouche près de sa nuque laissant un filet d'air glisser sur sa peau. Un coup se fit entendre à la porte de leur chambre puis deux rires.

« - Fred, George, laissez votre frère et Pansy tranquille !

\- Oui maman ! »

Ronald grogna et resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la collant encore plus à lui. Elle se retourna, faisant face à son visage endormi et commençait à dessiner des arabesques invisibles sur son visage pour le réveiller en douceur.

« - Je préfère quand tu me réveilles en m'embrassant.

\- Je préfère quand tu m'endors en me faisant l'amour.

\- Je préfère aussi.

\- Dans ce cas. »

Pansy embrassa ses lèvres, posant ses mains sur ses joues. Il profita que ses bras soient déjà autour de la taille de le jeune fille pour la faire passer au-dessus de lui.

« - On doit se lever.

\- Pas encore Pans', les autres dorment encore.

\- DEBOUT LES GARS !

\- Putain Blaise ! Dégage !

\- OOOOUUUUH C'EST CHAUD BOUILLANT ICI !

\- BLAISE !

\- Pas la peine de crier les gars ! Oh et Molly nous attend pour le petit déj'. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

« - Je t'avais dit qu'on devait se lever.

\- Je ne supporte plus ses réveilles.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu…  
\- Il peut faire pire ?

\- On parle de Blaise Zabini là ! Il peut toujours faire pire ! »

Pansy l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever, et s'habilla d'un sweat appartenant à son chéri, d'un jean tout simple et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute laissant sa frange devant ses yeux en attendant que Ron est finit de s'habiller à son tour. Une fois le roux vêtu, elle lui prit la main et l'entraina derrière elle dans les escaliers de la Noble Maison des Black.

Dans la salle à manger se trouvaient déjà tout le monde. Monsieur et Madame Parkinson, la famille Malfoy, les Zabini, Les Weasley, Luna et son père, Harry et son parrain, les Lupin, Théodore, Daphné et bien sûr Hermione.

Pansy s'assit entre Hermione et Blaise, empêchant ce dernier de mettre de la confiture de fraise dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor. Hermione embrassa la joue de la nouvelle arrivante, la faisant râler lorsqu'elle sentit sa joue collée par la confiture. Draco rigolait avec Harry et Daphné, Lucius Malfoy parlait calmement avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin discutait avec Monsieur et Madame Weasley laissant ainsi les parents de Pansy parler avec Narcissa Malfoy.

Fred et George avaient trouvé en Blaise un compagnon de connerie qui avait été joyeusement initié par une Ginny qui regardait ses frères avec les yeux brillants à chaque fois qu'ils mentionnaient un nouveau produit pour leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Ron et Hermione se disputaient gentiment à propos d'une histoire de serviette mouillée laissée dans la salle de bain en boule au sol ce qui était « absolument pas hygiénique » d'après la jeune fille. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Sérieusement Draco, comment tu fais pour la supporter ?

\- Elle n'est comme ça qu'avec toi Ronald.

\- C'est pas juste. »

Daphné se tourna alors vers Lucius, parlant comme à son habitude très doucement mais l'intervention de Ron avait déjà détourné les conversations et tous ce concentrèrent sur ce que demandait l'héritière Greengrass au père de Draco.

« - Comment vont se passer les procès pour ma famille ?

\- Ta soeur sera jugée en première étant mineur, puis ta mère et enfin ton père. En attendant ils resteront à Azkaban le temps que le Magenmagot les reçoivent.

\- Astoria peut aller en prison ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis Daphné, je pense qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper.

\- Elle a tué tant de gens que ça ?

\- Bellatrix l'appelait son petit prodige. »

Narcissa venait de répondre à Daphné, parlant pour la première fois de sa soeur décédée. Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la blonde lui sourit.

« - Ça fait du bien de te retrouver mon cher cousin.

\- Il ne manque plus qu'Andromeda et nous pourrons reprendre nos parties de bataille explosive ! »

Ils se sourirent, remettant un peu de bonne humeur après l'interlude entre Lucius et Daphné.

« - Mais attendez…

\- Oui Blaise ?

\- Si Astoria va en prison. Alors son mariage arrangé avec Draco sera automatiquement annulé ?

\- C'est… c'est exact oui !

\- Mais alors ça veut dire que…

\- Oui Blaise. Ça veut bien dire ça. »

Draco embrassa la joue d'Hermione qui rougit automatiquement, et après un crie de victoire de la part de Ginny, tous reprirent leurs petits-déjeuners. Pansy laissa son regard faire un tour de table et elle sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire Pans' ?

\- Regarde ça Hermione. Les deux camps, assis ensemble à la même table, mangeant et parlant comme de vieux amis.

\- Impossible mais vrai.

\- C'est magique. C'est la plus belle vision que j'ai de notre futur.

\- Notre futur ?

\- Oui. Nous, nos familles. Ensembles. On est bien ensemble non ? Alors pourquoi changer ? »

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille à côté d'elle alors que Pansy lui prenait la main sous la table, serrant leurs doigts. Ils étaient bien, là, ensemble.

* * *

Assis en cercle près de Lucius et Narcissa, les jeunes essayaient de comprendre comment ils allaient trouver leur partenaire de magie pure. Le couple Malfoy avait dit qu'ils devaient se concentrer sur la magie qui les entourait. Maintenant que leurs magies pures étaient actives, elles les entouraient d'une protection presque constante et leurs magies pouvaient reconnaitre son âme soeur.

Les yeux fermés, les paumes tournées vers le ciel, les adolescents se concentraient sur le flux de magie qui tournait autour d'eux. Blaise fut le premier à réussir à la visualiser. Il la voyait comme une rivière scintillante qui l'enveloppait d'une chaleur bienfaitrice, une chaleur qu'il connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se tortilla sur ses fesses et se cogna contre l'épaule de Daphné. Daphné. La chaleur. Blaise ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard océan de sa petite-amie qui venait de comprendre à son tour.

Ginny, elle, voyait sa magie comme un feu dansant autour d'elle, un feu chaleureux, un feu qui lui donnait le sourire, comme celui dans la cheminée du Terrier, comme celui de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Le feu rouge lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à sa maison à Poudlard, à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ses murs… Le rouge vira à la passion, lui donnant encore plus d'indices. Harry. Elle sourit. C'était Harry.

Pansy avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence de Ron à ses côtés. Mais une fois qu'elle réussit à visualiser sa magie, ce fut plus simple. Du bleu. Un bleu qui ressemblait à un ciel d'été. Un été qui donnait envie de se rouler dans l'herbe, de faire des câlins sur une couverture dans un jardin. La main de Ron se glissa dans la sienne et il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Pansy ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de son petit-ami. C'était elle. C'était lui.

Hermione visualisa sa magie avec facilité. Elle se voyait dans la Salle sur Demande, dans un canapé, entourée par sa magie qui ressemblait à la chaleur de deux bras protecteurs. Deux bras qu'elle pu toucher dans son esprit, et voir. Sa magie était quelqu'un ? Elle caressa la peau des deux bras, regarda les mains qui encerclaient sa taille. Son regard s'arrêta sur une marque noire. La Marque. C'était son âme soeur, ils étaient âme soeur. Elle perdit presque son souffle lorsqu'elle comprit.

Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy étaient âme soeur, partenaire de magie pure.


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« - ET NOUS PORTONS UN TOAST A LA FUTURE MARIÉE ! OUUUUIIIIIII ! »

Pansy soupira assise sur un tabouret tournant au bar et pivota, son verre à la main, la paille dans la bouche vers Hermione qui regardait le même spectacle qu'elle.

« - Elles sont ridicules. Bruyantes. Chieuses.

\- J'suis d'accord.

\- Non mais sérieusement ? Qui fait un enterrement de vie de jeune fille dans un bar comme celui-là ?

\- Des chieuses ridiculement bruyantes.

\- Ouais. Hep barman ! Un autre mojito s'il vous plait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ginny, Luna et Daphné arrivèrent en rigolant vers les deux jeunes femmes et se stoppèrent net en remarquant le troupeau de filles en chaleurs qui fêtaient le futur mariage de l'une d'elles.

« - Merde c'est quoi ça ?

\- Le cauchemar de ma vie.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses Pansy, on a l'air de femmes fatales comparées à elles.

\- Pas faux.

\- BON ! Laissons notre côté garce de côté un moment pour fêter notre trois-centièmes jeudi FAC, soit filles, alcools, confidences !

\- Trois-cent ? Déjà ?

\- Ça fait sept ans Gin' !

\- C'est vrai que dans pas longtemps nous allons faire un petit voyage dans le passé ! J'avais presque oublié ça.

\- Aucune importance. Barman ? Pourquoi mon verre est vide ?

\- T'es alcoolique Pansy.

\- J'aime l'alcool, ça ne fait pas de moi une alcoolique. Surtout que j'aime l'alcool qu'en présence d'Hermione. On ne boit qu'ensemble.

\- Oui. Mais vous êtes tout le temps ensemble.  
\- Pas faux.

\- Oh on s'en fou ! Ce soir on boit, demain on réfléchira. MOJITO FRAISE POUR MOI JO !

\- Un mojito fraise, un mojito normal, un cosmo, un tequila sunrise et un sex on the beach.

\- Comment tu sais ? Comment il sait ?

\- Ah mon avis on vient trop. »

Les filles prirent chacune leurs boissons et après avoir trinqué, elles burent le tout cul sec.

« - Oh merde, ça fait du bien.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi les garçons sont là ? »

Hermione se tourna pour regarder leur amis arriver. Pourtant ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de venir à leur soirées FAC, c'était interdit ! Elle sauta de son tabouret, la tête légèrement dans le brouillard à cause de la dose d'alcool qu'elle venait de s'enfiler cul sec, et sentit une paire de mains se poser sur sa taille. Paire de mains qui n'appartenait en aucun cas à son petit-ami.

L'homme qui venait de poser ses mains sur elle l'approcha de lui d'un geste brusque, collant son torse au dos de la brune, avançant son bassin pour qu'il entre en contact avec ses fesses. Hermione se retourna pour lui donner une gifle mais il fut plus rapide et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant le baiser le plus répugnant de toute sa vie.

La bouche de l'inconnu disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et l'homme se retrouva à terre sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, le nez en sang. Draco Malfoy n'aimait de toute évidence pas qu'on touche à sa copine.

« - Ne la touche pas sale dégénéré. »

Rectification. Harry Potter n'aimait pas qu'on touche à sa soeur de coeur.

« - Mais putain ! T'es malade mec ! Je te la laisse si tu veux cette pouffiasse !

\- La pouffiasse c'est ma soeur ! Dégage !

\- Oh ! Scuze. Désolé mamzelle. »

Draco arriva enfin près de sa belle et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, approchant ses lèvres des siennes mais ne l'embrassa pas.

« - C'est toujours comme ça vos soirées filles du jeudi ?

\- Nop.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te laver la bouche. Après je t'embrasserais.

\- Ok… JO ! UN COSMO BIEN FORT POUR ME LAVER LA BOUCHE !

\- D'accord Herm' !

\- Non mais… J'ai dis te laver la bouche ! Pas te bourrer la gueule Bébé !

\- L'alcool est le meilleur désinfectant Dray' !

\- Pansy te mêle pas de ça !

\- Vous vous mêlez bien de notre soirée filles !

\- Un point pour elle. »

Pansy faisait des demi-cercles avec son tabouret en fixant Draco, sa paille dans la bouche, sirotant son cocktail, défiant son meilleur ami de dire quelque chose. Ron s'approcha de la brune et passa son bras autour de sa taille puis lui embrassa la joue.

« - Chaton, on va devoir squatter votre soirée fille, le match de Quidditch est annulé et notre bar est fermé.  
\- Et donc ?

\- Et bien on est là.

\- Ok. JO ?

\- Oui jolie brune ?

\- Je paye ma tournée ! Mais que pour nous dix. Les autres on s'en fou.

\- Bien mademoiselle ! »

Jo-Le-Barman (de son prénom), déposa le cosmopolitain d'Hermione sur le bar suivit de dix shot de whisky pur-feu. Ginny grimaça, n'aimant pas cette alcool et lorsqu'Hermione finit son cocktail de « rinçage », ils burent tous leurs verres en trinquant à cette soirée qui s'annonçait très bonne.

* * *

Draco avait déjà fait des soirées avec Hermione, mais il était toujours impressionné de voir que la jeune étudiante modèle de Poudlard était devenue légèrement dépravée au contact de Pansy. Au contact des Serpentard en fait.

Le groupe d'amis était sortit du bar lorsque la future jeune mariée avait eu droit à des streap-teaseur, rendant les filles un peu trop heureuse aux goûts de leurs copains respectifs, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à danser. Pansy avait même commencé à danser avec eux, laissant Ronald bouche bée et Blaise avait du intervenir avant qu'elle ne se déshabille. Il avait utilisé un ton qu'Hermione avait qualifié de « papa en colère » et les avait tous fait sortir.

Hermione était collée à Draco, une de ses main enfoncée dans la poche arrière du jean du blond, pelotant ses fesses, et le jeune homme s'était rapidement retrouvé dans la même situation, se retrouvant avec une Hermione Granger aux yeux rempli de désir et plus que légèrement embué par l'alcool.

« - BLAAAAAIIIIIIISEEEEEEEUUUUUUUH ! Regardes comme je suis jolie avec cette fleur ?

\- Oui tu es jolie Ginny. Attends ? Tu l'as eu où cette fleur ?

\- Là-bas.

\- Là-bas ? Mais ? C'est chez des gens !

\- On doit courir ?

\- GALOPINS ! SACRIPANTS !

\- Ouaip. »

Le groupe partit en courant avant de se prendre des sortilèges en pleine face de la part d'une grand-mère en colère réveillée par les cries de Ginny. Ils firent un sprint sur le Chemin de Traverse à trois heures du matin, complètement déchirés, et mort de rire.

* * *

Hermione se démaquillait dans la salle de bain se son appartement, tanguant encore un peu. Habillée de son pyjama préféré, un simple short blanc et un débardeur à moitié transparent qui la rendait extrêmement sexy, et le regard que portait Draco sur elle ne pouvait que confirmer ses dires.

« - Tu sais que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour là maintenant tout de suite ?

\- Je sais. »

Elle le regarda, debout devant leur lit, les mains sur les hanches, puis leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« - Draco, tu attends quoi là ? »

D'un bond il se leva et lui attrapa la taille pour la ramener à lui. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il lui tomba dessus, rendant ce moment qu'ils voulaient sérieux et sensuel totalement ridicule. Hermione se tortilla pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son amant et caressa son torse du bout des doigts.

« - Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Ta mère m'a envoyé un catalogue par hibou.

\- Et ?

\- Un catalogue de robe de marié.

\- Oh.

\- Je pense qu'elle nous envoie un message subliminale.

\- Je pense aussi mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais là Bébé, je vais te faire l'amour alors ne parle pas de robe, ni de mariage ! »

* * *

Le souffle d'Hermione chatouillait le cou de Draco. Il faisait chaud sous la couverture, vraiment trop chaud. Le blond sortit son bras pour le reposer sur le corps endormi de sa copine, et le froid en dehors du lit le fit grogne. La brune se rapprocha de lui, sa main venant prendre la sienne et enlaça leurs doigts. Draco sentit la jeune femme frissonner contre lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il faisait vraiment très froid.

« - Y'a un truc qui cloche.

\- Hum.

\- Y'a un truc qui cloche je te dis… Il fait jamais aussi froid dans l'appartement.

\- Hum.

\- Bébé ?

\- Hum. »

Il soupira. Elle était totalement dans les vapes, impossible pour lui d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Elle gigota contre lui, recherchant un peu plus de chaleur en se collant d'avantage à son torse chaud mais un raclement de gorge la fit se figer. Ils ne bougèrent plus, ni lui, ni elle. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fixa Draco dans les yeux. Ils y étaient.

« - Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ?

\- Une malédiction qui doit suivre les gryffondors.

\- T'es ridicule… »

Draco se releva lentement, emportant Hermione avec lui pour faire face à tout Poudlard. Élèves, professeurs, parents d'élèves. Mais sept ans plus tôt. Ils étaient le futur, et eux, le passé.

« - Hum… Salut. »


	38. Eight Years Later

_**Eight Years Later**_

Après trois semaines de mission en Amazonie avec Harry et Ron, Draco retournait enfin chez lui. Enfin… Chez ses parents. Hermione l'y attendait, passant le plus de temps possible avec sa mère. Elles s'entendaient à merveille et passaient énormément de temps ensemble dès qu'il partait en mission, souvent rejoints par Pansy, Ginny et Molly qui s'inquiétait pour son fils et son gendre.

Draco entra dans le vaste hall du Manoir Malfoy, passant d'abord par le bureau de son père.

« - Fils.

\- Père.

\- Alors ? Ta dernière mission ?

\- Exténuante. Sensationnelle. Dangereuse.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- On a failli mourir une bonne quinzaine de fois environ.

\- Le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne sera pas aussi sensationnel.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de me poser. Je reste Auror, je serais juste moins actif.

\- Qu'en pense ta femme ?

\- Elle me dit qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose qui me plait. Mais je sais qu'elle s'inquiète dès que je pars travailler. Au moins à Poudlard je ne risque pas de mourir.

\- C'est certain.

\- Où sont-elles ?

\- Dans le jardin. Fais attention aux monstres. »

Draco sortit du bureau un sourire aux lèvres. Les discussions avec son père lui avait un peu manqué. Il sortit dans le jardin, ébloui un instant par le soleil qui tapait, puis le choc. Les monstres venaient de lui sauter dessus.

« - PAPA !

\- PAPA !

\- Eh ! »

Il attrapa les deux petits corps pour les serrer contre lui. Lily lui fit un bisou baveux sur la joue alors que Zane lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Du moins de toutes celles qui restaient.

« - Vous avez bien pris soin de maman pendant mon absence ?

\- Ouiiii ! Et même que mamie elle a dit qu'on était adorable ! Et mamie Molly elle veut qu'on vienne pour l'anniversaire de James pour manger du gâteau ! On ira hein ?

\- Oui, on ira. Où est maman ?

\- Avec mamie, près du lac.

\- On y va ?

\- OUAIS !

\- OUI ! »

Les deux enfants partirent en courant, laissant leur père se relever plus calmement. Lily et Zane, des faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Harry et Pansy avaient choisi le prénom de Lily étant respectivement son parrain et sa marraine, alors que Blaise et Ginny, étant ceux de son frère avec choisi le prénom de Zane. Et Draco ne regrettait pas.

Les deux petits bouts de bientôt cinq ans, Malfoy jusqu'au bout des ongles, tout les deux blonds aux yeux d'un bleu presque gris. Zane avait tous les bons côtés du caractère de ses parents, Lily, elle, avait hérité de tous les mauvais. Les colères de l'ainée des Malfoy étaient même redoutées par Lucius.

Draco aperçu sa mère et sa femme près du lac, les enfants sautillant près de leur maman pour la prévenir que papa était de retour. Hermione Malfoy se retourna et sourit à son mari avant de courir vers lui et de sauter dans ses bras.

« - Tu es là.

\- Je suis là.

\- Et en vie.

\- Je te l'avais promis. »

Elle relâcha sa prise autour de son cou et commença une inspection minutieuse de son corps, cherchant comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission, une trace d'une possible blessure.

« - Bébé, je vais bien.

\- Harry était blessé.

\- Mais Ronald et moi l'avons sauvé. Respire, ça va aller.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi. »

Il profita de cet instant de faiblesse de sa femme pour l'embrasser. Elle lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué. Un cri attira son attention sur sa mère qui rigolait en regardant les deux jumeaux faire des pitreries près d'elle.

« - Faites des enfants qu'ils disaient… Comment va-t-il ?

\- En pleine forme. Tu lui as manqué aussi.

\- Il est trop petit pour se souvenir de moi Hermione.

\- N'importe quoi ! Aller vient. »

Hermione prit la main de son mari et l'emmena voir sa mère et ses enfants. Leur enfants. Il embrassa la joue de Narcissa et se pencha sur le berceau qui se trouvait près d'elle.

« - Hey toi. »

Le bébé fit des bulles avec sa bouche, souriant, les yeux joyeux. Il était magnifique.

« - Ton fils est adorable. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre.

\- C'est encore un bébé maman.

\- Un bébé adorable.

\- Salut toi, salut Scorpius…

\- Avec Lily on a décidé de l'appeler Scorp'! Parce que Scorpius c'est pas jolie !

\- Ne dites pas ça à votre grand-père, il vous étranglerait. »

Lily arrêta soudainement de cueillir ses fleurs pour regarder sa grand-mère avec des yeux ronds. Il était difficile pour eux d'imaginer Lucius comme un être méchant, pourtant les deux enfants savaient qu'on ne mettait pas Papi Lulu en colère. L'homme restait intimidant.

Narcissa laissa son fils pour retrouver son mari et rentra au Manoir. Draco s'assit sur la chaise précédemment occupée par sa mère, Hermione à côté de lui, Scorpius dans les bras. La jeune femme regardait avec amour ses deux ainés qui jouaient avec des petites figurines d'animaux fantastiques dans l'herbe et Draco la trouva plus belle et épanouie que jamais.

En y repensant, ils n'avaient pas eu une vie facile. Pourtant, ils étaient là, avec leur trois enfants, assis devant le lac de la propriété Malfoy, attendant que leur amis arrivent pour passe un bon moment avec eux. Finalement, il avait fallu qu'ils laissent faire les choses, et qu'ils vivent.


	39. Bonus

_**Rappel : les bonus se passent pendant les trois mois dans le passé.**_

Les chambres - suites - qu'avait fourni Dumbledore étaient vraiment très luxueuses. Des chambres immenses, des salles de bains avec des baignoires de la taille de petites piscines, des salons pouvant contenir jusqu'à cinquante personnes sans soucis… Le directeur ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver, Pansy et Ron étaient retourner directement se coucher, les autres s'étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres profitant d'un peu de calme. Hermione en profita pour prendre un bain rapidement rejoint par Draco qui s'installa derrière elle, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre, la tête de la brune reposant dans le cou de son amoureux, son torse collé à son dos. Elle adorait la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne même si Draco l'embêtait en soufflant sur le haut de sa poitrine, lui donnant des frissons.

« - Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Particulièrement oui. »

La brune soupira pour la forme, n'était pas vraiment dérangé par les jeux de son copain. Elle entendit la porte de la suite s'ouvrir, puis quelque pas venant vers la salle de bain et…

« -TOC TOC C'EST MOI !

\- PUTAIN BLAISE ! »

Draco avait des réflexes bien à lui, et pour cacher la nudité d'Hermione, il avait mit ses mains. Ses mains sur ses seins.

« - Bah dites-moi, on s'ennuie pas ici.

\- SORS !

\- Nop, je m'ennui et Daphné dors. En plus Pansy arrive dans pas longtemps.

\- Tu peux au moins nous laisser nous habiller ?

\- Et ne plus voir ton corps de rêve Grangie ? C'est beaucoup plus drôle de voir Draco les mains sur tes seins que de te voir habillée.

\- Mon dieu que cet enfant est stupide !

\- PANSY ! Fais le sortir s'il te plait !

\- Blaise. Dehors.

\- Mais…

\- Non. Dehors. Tu… attends, Dray', tu fais quoi là ?  
\- Je cache les seins de ma copine, vous pouvez pas sortir !

\- Mais tous le monde les a vu ses seins.

\- Oui c'est pour ça que… attends. QUOI ?

\- Bah oui. Quand on est parti en Italie, la bataille dans la piscine. Le maillot qui vole… Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- C'est pas le même contexte, et… et puis si je veux mettre mes mains là, je les mets là. Point.

\- Un point pour toi. Blaise, vient, on va les attendre dehors. ET C'EST PAS NÉGOCIABLE ! »

Pansy traina Blaise par l'oreille jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, puis claqua cette même porte.

« - Dray'.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Ils sont partis.

\- Mmh.  
\- Bouge tes mains. »

Il commença a bouger ses mains de haut en bas sur sa poitrine.

« - Retire tes mains.  
\- Oh t'es pas drôle… »

Hermione se leva du bain et alla jusqu'à la chambre, roulant exagérément des hanches, et avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna pour faire un clin d'oeil à Draco qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il se leva en vitesse à son tour et la rejoignit en courant, l'entrainant sur le lit. Elle gagnait à tous les coups.

* * *

Une fois habillée, Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient tous dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit alors entre Ron et Harry comme avant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux.

« - Fatiguée Herm' ?

\- Mmh.

\- C'est les vapeurs de bain qui font ça. Ça monte à la tête. »

Tous levèrent les yeux vers Luna, la fixant avec attention.

« - Tu…Tu as dit quelque chose de sensé !

\- Ça m'arrive !

\- ON DOIT FÊTER ÇA !

\- On doit rien fêter du tout, Ron il est onze heures du matin ! On boit pas à onze heures du matin !

\- Et l'apéro ?

\- C'est onze heures trente.

\- Mais Pansy…  
\- Dans trente minutes chaton. »

Ronald commença à bouder dans son coin malgré les caresses de Pansy sur sa joue. Un vrai gamin.

« - Parlons peu, parlons bien. Parlons de nos années Poudlard.

\- On connait déjà tous de nos années Poudlard, on a fait le tour, encore et encore. Le sujet est épuisé Ginny !

\- Tututu… Il y a des choses que nous ne savons pas.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme l'inconnu qui a prit la virginité d'Hermione. Depuis combien de temps Draco aimait Hermione avant qu'on ne deviennent amis. Est-ce que Ron a couché avec Lavande Brown. Qui a été la première des Serpentard ici présents. Comment Daphné fait pour supporter Blaise depuis presque dix ans maintenant.

\- Ça va j'ai compris l'idée. »

Draco fixait Hermione étrangement, puis regarda Blaise, Théo puis Harry comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensés, et enfin Ginny.

« - Un soucis Malfoy ?

\- C'était moi ta première fois.

\- Oh sérieusement ? On doit vraiment parler de ça ? Et puis pourquoi on parle toujours de cul ?

\- Parce que si on parle plus de cul on a plus de sujet de conversation.

\- Notre amitié se résume au cul ? C'est ça que tu dis Blaise ?

\- Oui. Non. Je sais pas. T'es en train de changer de sujet là ? C'était qui l'heureux élu qui a été ta première fois ?

\- Vas chier.

\- Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ? Et pourquoi Ron à l'air dégouté ? Et pourquoi Harry rigole ? Hermione !

\- Ginny s'il te plaît…

\- Je veux savoir ! »

Ginny Weasley se leva pour se placer devant sa meilleure amie, les mains sur les hanches, le regard dure… Elle ressemblait à si méprendre à Molly.

« - Oh aller Granger, ça peut pas être si terrible.

\- D'accord… C'était… kevimrbzdfredhjvmqkjbrv.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quelqu'un a compris ?

\- Décodeur ?

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles Harry ?

\- Hermione ?

\- C'ÉTAIT FRED ! »

Blanc.

« - QUOI ? FRED MON FRÈRE ?

\- Oui.

\- FRED WEASLEY ? JE PASSE APRÈS FRED WEASLEY ?

\- Oui.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAH…

\- Blaise arrête de rire.  
\- C'est là qu'on voit qu'on est faites pour être meilleure amie.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Pans' ?

\- Moi c'était George.

\- PARDON ? JE PASSE APRÈS MON GRAND FRÈRE.

\- Respire chaton, si tu veux tout savoir, c'était pas super puisque c'était la première fois.

\- Attendez stop. On rembobine. Ta première fois c'était avec moi. Juste avant qu'on parte pour la guerre ! N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

\- En fait Dray'… C'était ma deuxième fois. C'était toujours aussi douloureux si tu veux tout savoir, qui que plus agréable puisque là j'étais amoureuse mais…

\- Quand ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- On fêtait la victoire de notre maison, et on avait tous bu, et une chose en entrainant une autre… Me regarde pas comme ça, si tu voulais pas que ça arrive t'avais qu'à gagné au quidditch.

\- QUOI ? Ça va être de ma faute en plus !

\- Bah oui.

\- BORDEL POTTER ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs Harry, pourquoi t'es au courant ?

\- Je les ai surpris le matin d'après.

\- Et tu ne me l'a jamais dit !

\- Gin', chérie !

\- Y'a pas de « chérie » qui tienne. Tu ne m'as même pas dit que ma soeur de coeur et mon frère avait couché ensemble. Oh merde, ça fait incestueux là…

\- Mais c'était pas à moi de te le dire ! Et Ron aussi le savait !

\- JE. NE. SORS. PAS. AVEC RON !

\- Mais…  
\- Non. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- Mais Ginny !

\- Dégage. Je boude. »

Ginny alla s'assoir près de Blaise les yeux fermés, les bras croisés. Blaise rigolait, se foutant d'elle et récolta un coup dans l'estomac au passage.

« - Elle m'en veut pour un truc que j'ai même pas fait ! C'est pas possible ça !

\- Tu te dois de te faire pardonner comme un homme Potter.

\- Comment ?… Ah ok. »

Harry se leva et échangea sa place avec Blaise qui s'approcha beaucoup trop près d'Hermione à son goût.

« - Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était comment ?

\- BLAISE ! »

Zabini éclata de rire, et Ron prit enfin conscience que Pansy avait eu sa première fois avec George et tous éclatèrent de rire. Hermione vit Ginny sourire en coin alors qu'Harry lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille, puis ils se levèrent en vitesse, Harry trainant la rousse derrière lui, elle rigolant comme une adolescente.

« - PROTÉGEZ-VOUS ! JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE ONCLE A VINGT-DEUX ANS !

\- Ronald, ils gèrent, c'est pas… LEUR PREMIÈRE FOIS AHAHAHAHAH !

\- Blaise, t'es désespérant.

\- Mais Théo… leur première fois… T'as compris ?

\- Oui. C'était désespérant.

\- Oh si c'était drôle quand même !

\- Que quelqu'un l'achève.

\- Je tiens à dire que je vis avec ça depuis presque dix ans.

\- JE PROPOSE QU'ON BOIVE EN L'HONNEUR DE DAPHNÉ !

\- POUR DAPHNÉ !

\- Merci, ça me touche…

\- Mais ? Je suis pas si relou… EH ! Me regardez pas comme ça. »

* * *

Fred Weasley. Fred. Weasley. Fred… C'était une blague, une horrible blague à deux gallions. Fred Fucking Weasley. Lui, Draco Malfoy, avait été devancé par Fred Weasley. Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, il allait se suicider.

« - Ni penses même pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- A te suicider.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert mon amour, c'était il y a dix ans, on était en cinquième année. Tu vas t'en remettre.

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Draco…

\- FRED PUTAIN DE WEASLEY ! Je vais le tuer. Tiens, je vais le tuer maintenant même.

\- Draco… Draco ? NON MAIS T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX ? DRACO REVIENS ICI ! »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et partit à la recherche des jumeaux Weasley. Merde. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Draco s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et poussa un cri de rage.

« - Bah Draco, va gémir ailleurs s'il te plaît.

\- Ron. Ta gueule. Ton frère à couché avec ma copine.

\- Le pouvoir Weasley que veux-tu.

\- Ton frère à couché avec ta copine aussi.

\- Ta gueule. »

Draco s'assit près de Ron sur un banc lorsque Pansy arriva et se mit près de son copain. Un groupe de filles, dont Lavande Brown, arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

« - Je suis…

\- Lavande Brown, on sait.

\- Et la petite-amie de Ron Weasley.

\- Krrr

\- Ta gueule Malfoy. C'était en sixième année Lavande, j'ai grandi, et muri, et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je suis définitivement mieux.

\- Alors tu es vraiment avec… elle ?

\- Non, non, on fait que baiser mais j'aime bien, ça me fait faire de l'exercice.

\- RONALD !

\- Je rigole chaton, tu sais bien que je t'aime.

\- Humsoumishum.

\- Ta gueule Malfoy.

\- Mais… Tu ne m'aimais pas ?

\- Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que…

\- Non. »

Ginny Weasley, sept ans plus tôt, celle du présent, arriva avec Luna.

« - Non il ne t'aimait plus. D'ailleurs tu n'es même plus sa petite-amie Lavande.

\- Toi ! T'es juste jalouse de…

\- De ? C'est mon frère ! Tu l'as empêché de voir Hermione parce que TU étais jalouse de leur relation. Tu étais même jalouse d'Harry et de moi. Pathétique. S'il est bien avec Parkinson alors moi, ça me va.

\- Tu… Je… JE TE HAIS ! »

Lavande sauta sur Ginny, Parvati sur Luna. Le Ron du présent suivit de Harry et Hermione arrivèrent pour séparer les filles malgré les protestations des trois membres du futur qui trouvaient la situation des plus amusantes. Blaise Zabini (celui du futur) arriva après la bataille, essoufflé.

« - La bagarre de nanas en colère est déjà fini ?

\- T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Théo m'a dit qu'il y avait une bagarre, la question est simple : est-elle fini oui ou non ?

\- Oui.

\- FAIT CHIER ! »

Théo arriva derrière lui, mort de rire.

« - Mon dieu qu'il est con. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis ami avec lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle…

\- C'est dans ses moments là que je sais pourquoi on est ami.

\- Pour le cul ?

\- Non Blaise. Parce qu'on est bien tous ensemble. Et qu'une journée sans fou-rire n'existe pas avec nous. En fait. Je crois que je vous aime.

\- Pansy ? T'es malade. Tu veux de l'alcool ?

\- Va chier. Je suis pas alcoolique.

\- Krrr.

\- Ta gueule Draco, vas donc t'occuper de ta copine avant qu'elle n'aille voir un des jumeaux. »

Draco releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie et la fusilla du regard puis se leva pour rejoindre Hermione. Il la croisa au détour d'un couloir et elle lui demanda si les filles s'étaient réellement battu, et pourquoi il souriait comme un idiot.

« - Pansy a dit qu'elle nous aimait. »


	40. Bonus bis

_**Rappel : les bonus se passent pendant les trois mois dans le passé.**_

Le groupe venu du futur était assit à la table que le directeur leur avait réservée. Blaise Zabini er Ronald Weasley parlaient de la condition de chat du Professeur McGonagall et ça les faisaient beaucoup rire de l'imaginer en pleine toilette. Ça faisait beaucoup moins rire l'intéressée qui refusait de répondre à leurs questions.

« - Laissez-la tranquille enfin !

\- Mais ? C'est pour la science !

\- La science ? Tu te fous de moi Ron ?

\- Je suis un scientifique dans l'âme tu devrais le savoir Hermione.

\- Crétin dans l'âme oui.

\- OOOOOH J'AI ENTENDU ENCU…

\- BLAISE !

\- Désolé. »

Les élèves avaient tous arrêtés de parler quand Blaise avait commencé à hurler et les fixaient comme s'ils étaient des extras-terrestres.

« - Pourquoi ils nous fixent ?

\- Ma beauté les éblouis.

\- Ta connerie plutôt non ?

\- T'es pas gentille Pansy.

\- Je l'ai jamais été Blaisounet.

\- Vas chier. »

Pansy tira la langue à Draco et les conversations reprirent. Contre toute attente, Snape vint les voir à leur table.

« - Je suppose que maintenant vous savez.

\- Ça dépend de quoi vous parlez. Si vous parlez de votre amour inconditionnel pour Lily Potter, alors oui. Si vous parlez de votre double jeu entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre, alors oui. Si vous parlez du fait que vous nous protégiez tous et surtout les trois Gryffondor que nous étions, alors oui. Si vous parlez de la future certes, mais funeste mort du Professeur Dumbledore que vous aller provoquer, alors oui. Si vous parlez de…

\- Je pense qu'il a comprit Ronald. »

Snape était livide. Ronald qui n'avait jamais été très habile avec les mots avait perdu le peu de tact qui lui restait au contact de Blaise. Harry soupira et fit signe au Professeur de s'approcher et ils parlèrent à voix basses pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ginny profita du calme pour lancer un bout de tarte à la fraise sur la table des Serpentard, ce qui causa plusieurs réactions. L'indignement. La surprise. Le rire. Et celle de Draco.

« - Tu viens sérieusement de faire ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Hum. J'ai pas tout saisie mais je crois que oui.

\- Cours. »

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et devint pâle. Draco se leva lentement, très lentement et…

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

La rousse se leva d'un bond et partit en courant, Draco à sa suite. Ils sautèrent sur les tables, les bancs, sur certains élèves même, et la course se finit sur la fameuse table pleine de tarte, Ginny rampant pour sa vie, le blond la tirant en arrière par les pieds.

« - AAAAAAAH LÂCHE MOI ! CONNARD ! SALOP ! SALE CON ! ESPÈCE D'ENCU…

\- GINNY !

\- SALE ENCULOTTÉ ! »

Hermione se détourna du spectacle pour regarder Théo.

« - Ça existe enculotté ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Hermione regarda la Grande Salle, amusée de voir les élèves scotchés par le spectacle, et de voir les professeurs sourirent légèrement au fur et à mesure que Draco rapprochait Ginny de la tarte.

« - NOOOOOOOOOON PITIÉ !

\- Arrête d'hurler, la sentence ne sera que plus douloureuse. »

Ginny s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna vers son bourreau.

« - Sentence ? Carrément ?

\- Tu as profané la table des serpentards.

\- J'ai prof… Hey une minute ! Je suis la descendante de Salazar Serpentard, J'AI ouvert la chambre des secrets. J'ai rien profané du tout, vois ça comme un hommage de ma part.

\- Hein ? Attends. Quoi ? »

Il lâcha sa victime d'un coup la faisant s'écraser sur la table sans la moindre délicatesse et se tourna vers ses amis, fixant Harry.

« - C'est vrai ? Une Weasley ? Descendante de Serpentard ?

\- Oui.

\- Bordel Potter, si y'avait un truc qu'il fallait que tu sois c'est ça et t'es même pas capable de le faire !

\- Va chier. Ma copine déchire tout.

\- jskbdbvsurtoutkjbciztonjcbzocaleçonbvimqr.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Pansy ?

\- Rien.

\- Menteuse ! ELLE A DIT « SURTOUT TON CALEÇON » je crois qu'elle fait référence à ce que déchire Gin'.

\- Merci Blaise on avait pas comprit…

\- Non mais c'est au cas où si les autres ont pas entendu.

\- Les autres ?

\- Oui. Les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et oh oui les septièmes années aussi. Et nos amis les professeurs. »

Le groupe se figea et il y eu un grand silence pesant le temps que l'information monte aux cerveaux. Draco se racla la gorge l'air de rien et tendit sa main à Ginny pour l'aider à se relever, récupérant le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Et lorsqu'ils voulurent descendre de table, la tête haute, Draco dérapa sur la part de tarte, entrainant Ginny avec lui.

Le choc fut violent. Puis ils virent les épaules du blond se secouer.

« - Il pleure ?

\- Non.

\- J'espère pas.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Dray' ?

\- Draco ?

\- DRACO ! »

Il releva la tête et éclata de rire avec Ginny qui avait les fesses dans la part de tarte. Tout les deux morts de rire, allongés sur la table des Serpentard.

« - Le karma…

\- …est une salope. »

Enfin, ils se relevèrent pour de bon et se rassirent à leurs places. Harry aida Ginny a retirer les restes de nourritures de ses vêtements alors que Draco essayait de tourner son poignet.

« - Chéri ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ton poignet ? Ça va ?

\- Je crois qu'il est cassé. »

Hermione attrapa sa main et laissa sa magie se propager. Elle sentit la chaleur ramper dans ses veines et ressortir par les bouts de ses doigts, s'infiltrant dans la main de son petit-ami et s'immobilisant sur sa blessure pour réparer l'os brisé. Elle releva les yeux de leurs mains entrelacés et tombait sur un regard bleu/gris qui la fixait.

« - Quoi ?

\- Rien. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

\- OOOOH vous êtes tellement mignon que ça me donne envie de vomir de la guimauve.

\- Sérieusement Pansy, t'es ignoble.

\- C'est vous qui êtes ignoble a étaler votre bonheur comme ça. Dois-je te rappeler Draco que ta copine a couché avec Fred Weasley ?

\- Ah j'avais oublié… Je t'en veux toujours d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es tellement crédule.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Fred, c'était pour t'embêter que j'ai dis ça ! Ça a excessivement bien marché d'ailleurs.

\- Attends tu ? Jamais ?

\- Non.

\- Mais alors ? J'étais vraiment le premier ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il est content.

\- Bien sûr que je suis content ! Ça se fête une annonce comme ça !

\- Hein ? EH VOUS ALLEZ OÙ ? »

Draco souleva la jeune femme et la posa sur son épaule. Habituée, elle s'installa sur lui, son coude dans son dos, sa tête posé dans sa main. Après deux semaines d'abstinences parce qu'elle avait « couché » avec Fred, il avait enfin fini de bouder.

« - EH ON VOUS REVOIT QUAND ?

\- DEMAIN !

\- OK »

Draco referma la porte de la grande salle derrière eux. Il était midi, il avait dit demain… Ça risquait d'être intéressant.


	41. Bonus ter

_**Rappel : les bonus se passent pendant les trois mois dans le passé.**_

Pansy courrait derrière Ron. Ils slalomaient entre les élèves qui ne les regardaient même plus bizarrement, habitués à leurs comportements étranges. Ron sauta par dessus un sac qui avait été abandonné dans un couloir et continuait sa course derrière Blaise.

Ron s'arrêta subitement et attrapa le bras de Pansy avant qu'elle ne continue sa course seule. Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'entrainer la jeune femme derrière lui. Ils avaient changé leur rythme, passant de la course à la marche rapide. Très rapide. Une marche qui les faisaient passer pour des débiles mais leurs honneurs étaient en jeu et il était inconcevable qu'ils puissent perdre.

La plupart des élèves se dirigeaient lentement vers le parc du Château, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil alors que les autres se baladaient dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Mais le jeune couple était trop prit dans leur course pour faire attention à eux, malgré les regards inquisiteurs que les élèves leurs lançaient. Ils se rapprochaient du Lac Noir, et une fois sur le ponton, Pansy souffla un bon coup, regarda le rouquin qui la fixa en retour, et d'un commun accord, ils sautèrent dans l'eau.

Ils entendirent quelques cris au loin, puis plus rien, l'eau empêchant tous les sons de venir jusqu'à eux. Les Strangulos et autres créatures du lac commencèrent à s'approcher pour les attaquer, puis dans un mouvement d'eau légèrement terrifiant, ils disparurent.

Une énorme ombre passa devant le couple. Ils y étaient enfin. Le calamar géant du Lac Noir s'approcha de ses victimes, tendant deux tentacules vers eux. L'une vers Ron, l'autre vers Pansy. Ronald rapprocha la brune de lui, l'empêchant de se faire emmener au loin. Il fallait faire vite, le sort qui leur permettait de respirer commençait à s'estomper.

Pansy prit la main du jeune homme et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et tout commença. La magie pure coula dans leurs veines jusqu'à faire bouillir leurs sangs, puis explosa comme un volcan. La magie les propulsa en dehors du lac les faisant léviter au dessus de l'étendu d'eau, entourant les deux corps d'un halo de lumière blanche.

Le calamar fut englobé dans la lumière en se débattant vivement, mais la magie était trop puissante, alors, résigné à mourir, il se laissa faire. Le céphalopode fut sorti de l'eau quelques minutes après les deux sorciers, exposé aux yeux de tous. La magie pure s'infiltra à l'intérieur de l'animal et Ron entra dans son subconscient, lui expliquant sa « mission ». D'une main experte, Pansy les fit atterrir sur le ponton et se tourna vers les élèves. Tous étaient là, ayant accouru pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette idée saugrenue qu'avait encore eu le groupe venu du futur.

« - Vous souvenez-vous du thème que nous avons abordé la semaine dernière ? En voici un exemple. Maintenant, regardez. »

Pansy montra Ron d'un geste de la main, et il commença son numéro. Le calamar géant lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, faisant tout ce qu'il lui demandait sans rechigner. Ronald lui redonna sa liberté de mouvement quelques minutes plus tard, n'abusant pas du pouvoir de la magie pure sur l'animal. Il ne fallait pas. Jamais. Sinon, ils ne seraient pas digne d'elle.

Pansy continua ses explications devant les élèves, révélant qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé d'Impero sur le monstre mais qu'ils avaient simplement « parlé » avec diplomatie avec le mollusque. Et les élèves étaient ébahis.

* * *

Une fois le petit cours improvisé finit, ils repartirent vers leur appartement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Blaise apparut devant eux, essoufflé, les sourcils froncés, visiblement mécontent.

« - C'était mon cours ça !

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Mais Ron ! C'était mon idée d'utiliser le Calamar Géant !

\- Oui mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

\- Mai-euh ! J'vais l'dire à Hermione !

\- C'est ma meilleure amie et la meilleure amie de Pansy… Tu crois qu'elle va dire quoi ?

\- Alors j'vais le dire à…

\- À ?

\- Au professeur McGonagall ! »

Le couple s'arrêta net. Si Minerva était au courant qu'ils venaient d'utiliser le Calamar pour une expérience, ils étaient mort.

« - Fais pas ça Blaise !

\- Si si siiiiiiii !

\- Zabini !

\- PROFESSEUUUUUUR ? JE SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ PAAAAAAAS ! »

Malheureusement pour eux, le Professeur McGonagall accompagné de Severus Snape, de Draco et d'Harry arriva vers eux.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il Monsieur Zabini ?

\- Eh bien Ronhumf »

Ron serra sa main contre la bouche de son ami, malgré les coups de langue qu'il lui faisait sur sa paume, malgré les coups de coudes qu'il recevait dans l'estomac. Et avec un sourire Colgate des plus faux, Pansy prit la parole.

« - Ah ah, sacré Blaise, toujours le mot pour rire… Ah ah. Bah nous on va s'en aller hein ? On se voit plus tard ! »

Ron entraina Blaise avec eux sous les regards désespérés d'Harry er Draco. Ils entendirent vaguement un « Pourquoi ce sont nos amis déjà ? » puis plus rien. C'était pas passé loin.

* * *

Draco secoua la tête face à la connerie évidente de ses amis puis laissa Harry avec Snape et McGonagall. Il avait autre chose à faire, comme préparer un cours, préparer un cours avec sa copine, donc voir sa copine, être avec sa copine, toucher sa copine, lui faire… être avec elle. Il croisa plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs mais s'arrêta à une intersection lorsqu'il reconnu des voix en pleine discussion.

« - On devrait s'en prendre à la Granger du futur, comme ça, le Draco du futur ne l'aimera plus !

\- Oui mais il l'aura aimé ! Faut s'en prendre à la Granger de notre époque Millicent !

\- Je suis pas sûre Astoria…

\- C'est de mon mariage dont il est question ! Je ne reculerais devant rien ! Même si je dois la tuer ! Compris ?

\- Oui. Compris. Mais tuer quelqu'un c'est quand même beaucoup pour un mariage…

\- Rien n'est de trop pour Draco ! Je l'aime, il m'aime, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. C'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne laisses pas faire les choses ?

\- Parce que j'ai entendu une discussion entre la Granger du futur et la Weasley du futur.

\- Et alors ?

\- Granger est enceinte de Draco ! »

Le cerveau de Draco s'arrêta. Il n'écoutait plus rien, figé dans le couloir. Hermione ? Sa Hermione ? Enceinte ? De lui ? Il allait être… Papa ? Non… Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en ordre et repartit au pas de course vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa belle, priant pour qu'elle y soit. Il entra en éclatant la porte contre le mur, et trouva l'objet de ses pensées assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main, l'autre caressant son ventre. Il allait se sentir mal.

« - Ça va Draco ?

\- Euh… Ou… Oui. Et toi ? Rien à signaler ?

\- Eh bien non. Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre un truc affreux.

\- Pas loin.

\- Viens là. »

Hermione lui tendit la main et il s'approcha d'elle, s'allongeant sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. Du bout des doigts il commença à toucher son ventre, cherchant un signe qui pourrait lui montrer qu'il allait vivre une aventure légèrement différente de ce qu'il attendait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Tu as déjà pensé à avoir un bébé ? »

Hermione se figea sur place et devint presque livide. Astoria avait-elle raison ?

« - Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

\- Je… Oui. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête.

\- Et si ça nous tombait dessus comme ça, maintenant… Tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûre pourquoi tu… Oooooh. Toi tu as entendu ma conversation avec Ginny et tu n'as rien compris.

\- Je… NON ! J'ai entendu des filles en parler dans le couloir. Elles disaient que tu étais enceinte ! »

Hermione éclata de rire alors que le blond se renfrognait. Une fois calmée, elle posa une main sur la joue de son petit-ami qui attendait une réponse.

« - Ginny pense être enceinte, et je lui ai dit de faire un test avec Daphné puisqu'elle est médicomage. Ça va mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- Crétin. »

Draco soupira en fermant les yeux, soulagé. Les lèvres de la brune se posèrent sur les siennes et il sourit à se contact.

« - Tu sais… Comme je ne suis pas enceinte…

\- Oui ?

\- On pourrait s'exercer ? »

Draco lui sourit et elle se leva, l'entrainant dans la chambre. Finalement, il avait eu raison de demander sa bénédiction à Harry. Une fille comme elle, on ne la laisse pas partir comme ça. Et il comptait bien la demander en mariage dès qu'ils rentreraient chez eux.


End file.
